


Paragraf 175

by KaiShouri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, World War II
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Przegrywali, a jego brat leżał ciężko chory. Schwytali Łukasiewicza, ale drań był zbyt uparty, by się ugiąć tak, by można było chełpić się złapaniem. Gdy Ludwig odwiedził Feliksa w celi i dowiedział się, że Gilbert jest zagrożony przez Paragraf 175, podjął najtrudniejszą decyzję życia. Nie żałował. Kochając tylko brata, był gotów zrobić wszystko. Nawet zdradzić Rzeszę.





	1. Rozdział 1

I chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka oczy Feliksa były złamane, tak jak złamane były jego kości, gdzieś w głębi źrenic, gdzie Ludwig przywykł nie patrzeć, tkwiły gniew, szaleństwo i żądza zemsty.

Niemiec unikał tego spojrzenia, wiedząc, że jest jak okrutna choroba; coraz więcej ich, przedstawicieli ich przeklętego gatunku, miało takie oczy. Byli jak zagłodzone psy, przywiązane powrozami do chwiejącego się muru. Wiedział już, że liny niedługo puszczą, mur upadnie, a szalone z bólu, zdziczałe wojną bestie rzucą się na niego, by go rozszarpać na czworo.

Tak jak on bezlitośnie rozszarpywał ich watahy i legowiska, naiwnie myśląc, że raz schwytane bestie pozostaną pokorne na zawsze, a zbudowany wspaniały mur Rzeszy przetrwa wszystko.

I po raz kolejny człowiek nie docenił zwierzęcia.

Gdy odwrócił się, by odmaszerować i zająć myśli czymś innym, poczuł za sobą gwałtowny ruch. Ludwig nie zdążył się obrócić, nim wychudłe ramiona owinęły się wokół jego szyi. Szarpnął się, próbując zrzucić z pleców napastnika, nim ten go poddusi. I mimo że w końcu był znacznie silniejszy od Feliksa, w tego wstąpiła jakaś dziwna, demoniczna siła. Palce wbiły mu się w krtań, kalecząc skórę paznokciami, zęby…

Ach. Przeklęte, ohydne zwierzę. Ludwigowi w końcu udało się pozbyć Feliksa. Lekko chwiejnym krokiem, czując, jak strużki krwi spływają mu po jabłku Adama i po małżowinie usznej – co za popieprzona sytuacja – cofnął się i wyszarpał pistolet z kabury.

– Zdziczałeś do reszty – warknął Ludwig, patrząc w oczy, w których teraz błyszczała tylko nienawiść. Jasne włosy Feliksa, brudne i potargane, opadały mu na posiniaczoną twarz. Celował prosto między oczy.

– I czyja to wina? – ochrypły głos Feliksa zabarwił się szyderstwem. Wyprostował się z trudem i przez moment Ludwig widział w nim tego dumnego człowieka, którym kiedyś był, a nie sponiewieraną, doprowadzoną do strasznego stanu istotę, która tylko trochę przypominała ludzką.

Ludwig wiedział, co zrobiono Feliksowi tutaj, w podziemiach. Wiedział też, że po czymś takim żaden śmiertelny nie przeżyłby dwóch dni, tymczasem tajemnica stojąca za istnieniem personifikacji nie pozwalała Polsce umrzeć. To rozpalało coraz większy gniew strażników, a gehenna trwała tygodniami, każdego dnia coraz gorsza i okrutniejsza, aż nawet Ludwig zaczął nie przychodzić na przesłuchania ciągnące się od świtu do zmierzchu.

I szczerze mówiąc, coraz bardziej stawał się niespokojny w obecności tych strażników. Nosili te same mundury co on, ale ich szlachetne, błękitne oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych, jaśniały coraz większym okrucieństwem.

Patrząc na stojącego przed nim Polaka, próbującego za wszelką cenę utrzymać się na nogach i patrzącego wciąż wyzywająco przed siebie, pomyślał nagle, że wyhodował sobie własne bestie.

Powstrzymał się przed cofnięciem o jeszcze jeden krok, wiedząc, że Feliks odebrałby to jako oznakę słabości, a przecież tego Ludwiga nauczono nie okazywać za wszelką cenę. Powiódł oceniającym wzrokiem po łachmanach, w jakie zamienił się polski mundur po wielu tygodniach udręki. Gdzieniegdzie przez dziury prześwitywało poranione, poprzypalane i pokryte krwiakami ciało.

– Ty mnie takim uczyniłeś – zakpił Feliks. – Miej jaja i strzel, hitlersynie.

Ludwig nie dał się sprowokować. Wiedział, że, owszem, dookoła rozbryzgałyby się krew i żółć, gdyby wycelował dokładnie między te dwa zielone ogniska nienawiści, ale jedynie zmarnowałby kulę; nie jeden raz oberwał w życiu i wiedział, jak niezwykłą zdolność do regeneracji miały ich ciała. Rana postrzałowa, nawet w czaszce, w końcu zrosłaby się i zniknęła bez blizny. Feliks chciał go podpuścić i utratę kontroli przez Niemca uznałby za swój triumf.

Ludwig był pewien, że nawet gdyby całkowicie się zapomniał i zaczął bić i kopać, na sinych ustach wciąż tkwiłby ten uśmieszek.

I tak naprawdę to Feliks by go złamał, nie on Feliksa. Zniszczyłby to, z czego Ludwig był znany; z nienagannej samokontroli. Ludwig nie zamierzał dać mu takiej satysfakcji.

Feliks przyjrzał mu się. Uśmieszek zgasł, powieki opadły i przez moment Ludwig myślał, że Polak po prostu upadnie półprzytomny, bo tak długie utrzymywanie się na nogach musiało go wyczerpać. Ale zaraz potem spod powiek błysnęły białka i tęczówki, a usta rozciągnęły się w kolejnym uśmiechu.

– Twój braciszek musi być z ciebie dumny.

I chociaż to Ludwig tutaj miał przewagę, a Feliks nie ruszył się z miejsca, poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go prosto w klatkę piersiową albo w sam splot słoneczny. Proszę, proszę… Podczłowiek nauczył się okrucieństwa, sięgnął po słowa, które raniły równie mocno, co kule, podbijane buty czy bagnety.

Nie okazał, jak mocno ta uwaga nim wstrząsnęła, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać wizji: on, dzieciak w krótkich spodenkach, młody i naiwny, zapatrzony w podziwie w postać swojego brata; silnego, przystojnego mężczyzny, w którego słowach, pomiędzy peanami o samozachwycie, przemykały nauki o honorze i dumie.

Chciał zamknąć oczy, skupić się na kolejnej wizji: na białych prześcieradłach, na bladej skórze zarumienionej od gorączki, której zbić nie mogły żadne leki, oczach, których białka stały się równie czerwone jak tęczówki, półprzezroczystej dłoni leżącej martwo na pościeli… Nie pozwolił sobie na to, wiedząc, że wtedy beznamiętna maska na jego twarzy rozpadłaby się, ukazując swojemu wrogowi ból, który czuł.

Mimo to Feliks wydawał się wiedzieć, że jego taktyka zadziałała. Znów się uśmiechnął, ale zamiast kpiny Ludwig dostrzegł smutek i żal.

– Miłość boli, prawda? – wyszeptał Feliks.

Ludwig zacisnął zęby, wolno chowając broń. Oczywiście, że miłość bolała. Feliks powinien o tym dobrze wiedzieć, to przecież z miłości do swojego ludu tkwił tutaj. Ludwig westchnął w duchu, powstrzymując się od ukrycia twarzy w dłoniach i okazania słabości.

– A gdybym ci powiedział – wyszeptał Feliks, wpatrując się natarczywie w niebieskie oczy. Jego własne, zielone, płonęły teraz gorączką. – Że idea, której tak służysz… pragnie jego eliminacji?

Tym razem Ludwig nie zdołał nad sobą zapanować. Zacisnął pięści, ruszył do przodu i złapał za poszarpany mundur, uniósł lekkie, zbyt lekkie ciało nad ziemię, a druga ręka drżała, gdy powstrzymywał się przed zadaniem ciosu. 

– Paragraf 175 – wyszeptał Feliks.

Ludwig puścił go, jakby się oparzył, gdy tylko zrozumiał znaczenie tych słów. Feliks opadł ciężko na podłogę, ale nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Szaleństwo przestało już tkwić w jego oczach, rozlało się dookoła wraz z ponurym, ochrypłym śmiechem.

– Dowiedzieli się i chcą się go pozbyć – wyszeptał Feliks, a jego słowa były doskonale słyszalne w cichej piwnicy. – Dali sobie spokój, gdy zaczął chorować… myślą, że umrze… Nie wiedzą o nas zbyt wiele… Jeśli on wyzdrowieje… wtedy go dopadną.

– Kłamiesz – warknął Ludwig, ale nawet już w to nie wierzył. Nagle wszystkie elementy, które do tej pory leżały rozsypane gdzieś w głębinach jego umysłu, porzucone niczym niepasujące do niczego klocki czy puzzle, scaliły się w jedno z ostatnim fragmentem układanki. To wszystko… pasowało aż zbyt dobrze. – Kłamiesz!

Rzucony od niechcenia sprośny komentarz na temat wyglądu młodego rekruta, skwitowany i zamieciony pod dywan śmiechem. Lekceważąca uwaga o uwielbiających go dziewczętach.

Boże.

„Żadna dziewczyna nie jest dla mnie, braciszku”. A Ludwig wtedy myślał, że po prostu to wina wielkiego ego Gilberta, uważającego, że nikt nie jest go wart. Wzrok, który czasem, zamiast skupić się na białych piersiach dziewcząt przynoszących kufle piwa na Oktoberfest, przemykał po szerokich ramionach towarzyszących im chłopców. Ramię, które czasem obejmowało Francisa nieco zbyt bardziej przyjacielsko, w czasach, gdy jeszcze Francja nie był ich wrogiem…

A gdy Ludwig zrozumiał, poczuł nagle strach. I to był pierwszy raz, gdy zląkł się Rzeszy i jej praw.

Spojrzał wstrząśnięty na Feliksa. Czekał na triumf, na chore samozadowolenie, że udało się zniszczyć jego fasadę spokoju, zranić do cna, sprawić, że zaczął rozpadać się na kawałki z lęku… ale zamiast tego dostrzegł, jak obłęd w zielonych oczach wygasa, a kpina znika bez śladu, jakby nigdy nie zagościła na wysuszonych ustach.

– Mówiłem, miłość boli – wyszeptał Feliks ponuro. – Pomijając wszystko, co o tobie myślę – dodał jeszcze ciszej, głosem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek emocji, a w szczególności nienawiści. – Nie sądzę, byś był bratobójcą.

Ludwig odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował ku wyjściu, ledwo powstrzymując się, by nie zacząć biec. W piwnicy przesyconej odorem krwi, fekaliów i potu pojawiła się jeszcze jedna woń: woń strachu. I nie pochodziła od żadnego z więźniów.

Zatrzymał się niepewnie w drzwiach. Spojrzał na strażników o wilczych oczach, potem zerknął przez ramię na wciąż siedzącego na ziemi Feliksa, który spuścił głowę i oddychał ciężko, wycieńczony ich konfrontacją.

– Dajcie mu na razie spokój – powiedział, ciesząc się, że głos mu nie drży. Gdyby jego struny głosowe odzwierciedliły w tej chwili, jak się czuł, nie byłby w stanie wykrztusić słowa. – On… powiedział mi kilka rzeczy.

Strażnicy wymienili niezadowolone spojrzenia, ale nie ośmielili się mu sprzeciwić. Patrząc na nich, Ludwig nagle ujrzał dwa wściekłe wilki, złe, że nie pozwolono im zabawić się z ich ofiarą.

– Tydzień – warknął, czując gniew na samego siebie, bo wyobraźnia podsunęła mu inny obraz, bardzo podobny do tego, co widywał wewnątrz tej piwnicy. Tylko w jego wizji niszczona tam osoba miała szkarłatne oczy. – I go karmcie. Chcę go względnie zdrowego, jak tu wrócę.

– Tak jest – odparł w końcu z niechęcią jeden z żołnierzy, pewnie myśląc, że teraz to Ludwig chce trochę zabawić się z więźniem. A co to była za zabawa, jak zabawka leżała półprzytomnie podczas jej trwania? Zepsute zabawki należało zreperować, by rozrywka była emocjonująca.

Drugi strażnik sięgnął do leżącej na ziemi torby. Wydobył stamtąd pół bochenka suchego chleba i beztrosko wrzucił do celi. Chleb upadł na pokrytą brudem podłogę.

– Masz dzisiaj szczęście, ścierwo.

Ludwig nie obejrzał się za siebie, słysząc zatrzaskiwane drzwi.

***

Sięgnął po suchy bochenek, zaskoczony, że dano mu cokolwiek do jedzenia. Uśmiechnął się krzywo; okazało się, że całkiem długo potrafi przetrwać bez czegokolwiek w ustach. Dużo bardziej dokuczało mu pragnienie, ale wiedział, że żadna z tych potrzeb go nie zabije. Każdego dnia dowiadywał się, że kolejne z metod tortur również nie są w stanie odebrać mu życia. Obserwowanie wściekłości strażników było całkiem satysfakcjonujące.

Z trudem oderwał kawałek chleba. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni świat Feliksa skurczył się do tej ciemnej, wilgotnej piwnicy i błyszczących oczu dwóch strażników, ich butów i pięści. Okazjonalnie w celi żarzył się papieros; głód nikotynowy wówczas sprawiał, że Feliks miał ochotę wydrzeć tytoń z rąk oprawców. Prawie się roześmiał, zdając sobie sprawę, że papierosów brakuje mu bardziej niż wody. Personifikacje rzeczywiście były dziwnymi istotami.

Poza iskierkami zapalniczek i wypalanymi przez strażników papierosami prawie nie było tu światła. Jedynie malutki lufcik pod sufitem wpuszczał wąską strugę światła, i to tylko wtedy, gdy zbliżał się zachód słońca. Znikający i pojawiający się czerwony poblask stał się jego kalendarzem. Jeśli Feliks nie pogubił się w liczeniu, siedział już tu prawie dwa miesiące.

Miał nadzieję, że jego ludzie dają sobie radę. Nie dochodziły go tutaj żadne wieści poza jedną: Rzesza przegrywała. Potrafił to wyczytać z oczu strażników, z ich niespokojnych ruchów i wściekłej agresji. Jeden z nich kiedyś przyszedł, zachowując się jak maszyna. Na włosach miał pył. Taki rodzaj pyłu Feliks dobrze znał. Taki pył unosił się dookoła, gdy budynki padały pod bombami. Łącząc te jasne włosy pokryte kurzem, oczy pozbawione życia i głuche dudnienie, które słyszał poprzedniej nocy, wywnioskował, że ten człowiek właśnie stracił rodzinę w bombardowaniu.

Nie potrafił mu współczuć, nie wtedy, gdy każdego dnia czuł kopniaki. Ale powstrzymał się od słów, którymi czasem ich podjudzał. Patrzenie, jak tracą nad sobą kontrolę, było jego jedyną rozrywką, ale nawet on, mimo że uczył się od najlepszych, nie był tak okrutny, by kpić ze śmierci najbliższych.

Jeszcze. Kto wie, jaki się stanie za miesiąc. Chyba że najpierw nie wytrzyma i rzuci się na swoich oprawców, tak jak dzisiaj na Ludwiga, a ich szał w końcu przełamie tę klątwę nieśmiertelności.

Postanowił nie myśleć o dzisiejszej rozmowie. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Niemcy odwiedził go w celi, pomijając obecność na pierwszych przesłuchaniach, dawno temu. Wiadomość, którą Feliks mu przekazał, czekała cierpliwie, aż pojawi się okazja do rozmowy sam na sam, bo gdyby wypaplał się strażnikom, Gilbert wkrótce by do niego dołączył.

Wystarczyło, że on tu tkwił. W obecności Prusaka pewnie by zwariował do reszty.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co nie było wojną, ale tysiącletnia historia jego osoby śmiała mu się w twarz, podsuwając jedynie scenę, w której został schwytany, tak jakby pozostałe ponad dziesięć wieków przestało istnieć.

Dzieci. Miał nadzieję, że ci żołnierze mieli chociaż odrobinę honoru i pozwolili tym dzieciom odejść. Dziewczyna miała coś koło piętnastu lat i krew na udach, a oczy rozszerzone ze strachu. Żałował, że nie przybył wcześniej, by móc ocalić jej niewinność.

Chłopiec miał siedem lat. Patrzył oczami, które rozumiały więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać i niczym mały bohater próbował zasłonić sobą skuloną na ziemi siostrę. Miał połamany nos i płakał.

Oczywiście, że żołnierze znali twarz Feliksa. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że wbijano im do głowy, jak wygląda, równie skutecznie jak ideologiczne brednie. Pewnie dostali mnóstwo odznak za przywleczenie go do Berlina. Widział, jak dowódca traci zainteresowanie dziećmi, jak kopie dziewczynę i popycha chłopca, by nie przeszkadzali, gdy będą wiązać personifikację Drugiej Rzeczpospolitej, największego, nieuchwytnego wroga Rzeszy.

Pamiętał, że gdy został otoczony, dzieci pozostały poza kręgiem, a chłopiec próbował zmusić siostrę do podniesienia się na nogi i ucieczki. Miał nadzieję, że po tym, jak zatrzasnęły się za nim tylne drzwi wojskowej furgonetki, naprawdę dano im spokój.

Uniósł głowę znad resztek chleba, patrząc, jak przez lufcik zaczyna przeciekać krwawe światło zachodu słońca. I tak minął wieczór i poranek, dzień sześćdziesiąty drugi, pomyślał ironicznie.

Zamknął oczy, a gdy otworzył je ponownie, w piwnicy panowała już całkowita ciemność.

 

***

 

Grupka dzieci na ulicy śmiała się i podskakiwała, grając w klasy, pogrążona we własnym świecie zabawy i wcale niezainteresowana wojną, która toczyła się wokół nich. Ludwig oderwał wzrok od okna, przez krótką chwilę żałując, że nie jest jednym z tych dzieciaków.

Spojrzał na stoliczek przy łóżku i na leżącą na nim tacę. Buteleczki z brązowego szkła, strzykawki i igły, tekturowe opakowania z ampułkami… Miał ochotę wyrzucić to wszystko za okno i słuchać brzdęku rozbijanego szkła. Przecież żaden z tych medykamentów nie działał! Nie miał prawa działać, a jednak uparcie próbowano doprowadzić nimi Gilberta do stanu świadomości. Podobno to był rozkaz samego führera, jeszcze sprzed momentu, w którym wydano na Gilberta wyrok.

Patrząc na bladą twarz, Ludwig rozmyślał o słowach Feliksa, które miały coraz więcej sensu.

– Gdy zapadłeś na chorobę, bardzo zależało im na tym, byś wyzdrowiał – powiedział do nieprzytomnego brata. – Wtedy zaczęliśmy przegrywać… Jesteś symbolem tak jak ja. Chcieli doprowadzić cię do porządku, by żołnierze nie tracili morale… Zawsze cię lubiano w armii. A potem… – westchnął ciężko, obejrzał się za siebie. Byli sami, ale i tak ściszył głos aż do szeptu. – Nie wiem, skąd wiedzą… On ma rację. Dają sobie spokój z ratowaniem ciebie… – głos mu zadrżał, ale kontynuował, ściskając chłodną, bezwładną dłoń. – Czekają, aż umrzesz – zacisnął zęby. – A jeśli wyzdrowiejesz… Nie wyślą cię do lagrów, przecież znają cię wszyscy wojskowi, każdy żołnierz i cywil wie, jak wyglądasz – szeptał. – To by była dla nich zbyt wielka kompromitacja… Nie, znikniesz po cichu…

Radosne okrzyki za oknem przypominały mu te bardzo odległe czasy, gdy sam był takim smarkaczem. Czasy, gdy nie potrafił sam o siebie zadbać, a przed złem tego świata chroniły go ramiona starszego brata, który nigdy nie pozwalał, by działa mu się krzywda.

Ludwig uniósł oczy, podejmując najtrudniejszą decyzję swojego życia.

Mogli władać Europą, być królami nowego, oczyszczonego ze śmieci świata, ułożonego wedle jedynego prawdziwego porządku, ale bez Gilberta Ludwig czułby się, jakby ktoś wziął dłuto i jednym, silnym, konkretnym uderzeniem rozbił jego kamienne serce na ostre, maleńkie odłamki, których nikt już nie byłby w stanie złączyć w jedno.

Niech to szlag, dla niego był w stanie wziąć swój pistolet, odbezpieczyć go, wymierzyć i bez jednej myśli oddać strzał prosto między oczy führera, cokolwiek by miało się z nim później stać i jak wielki chaos by wywołał.

Jeśli miał wybierać między bratem a ideą, jeśli dla miłości miał zdradzić wszystko, w co do tej pory wierzył… Niech tak właśnie się stanie.

*** 

Mapy. Kartki ułożone w schludny stosik, część zapisana na maszynie, część ręcznie, starannym, drobnym pismem. Oczywiście, że używał szyfru. I chociaż szyfr ADFGVX był prosty i już kiedyś został złamany, Ludwig używał go z kilku powodów.

Po pierwsze, szyfrowano nim podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Większość młodszych oficerów go nie znała, starsi zdążyli już częściowo zapomnieć coś, czego używali za młodu. Po drugie, był szyfrem, którym Ludwig najlepiej się posługiwał, prostym i szybkim. Po trzecie, nie miał czasu na coś bardziej wyszukanego. Gilbert umierał.

Szachownicę Polibiusza, służącą do szyfrowania, wyrył sobie w pamięci, tak samo jak słowo-klucz. Wątpił, że ktoś odgadłby to słowo, wyraz wyciągnięty wprost z pogańskich Zaklęć Merseburskich, zapisanych w dialekcie frankońskim staro-wysoko-niemieckiego, tak niepodobnego do współczesnego języka. Ten konkretny rozkład liter w szachownicy znany był zaś tylko im dwóm, używali go na froncie poprzedniej wojny, by komunikować się ze sobą bez osób postronnych.

Musiał się dobrze przygotować, a do tego potrzebował planów i notatek. Musiał zaplanować każdy ruch, każdą możliwość i każdą drogę ucieczki i musiał mieć pewność, że nikt nie zdoła odszyfrować jego dokumentów, nawet gdyby wpadły w niepowołane ręce.

Ludwig znał ludzi, którzy w Rzeszy odpowiadali za wywiad i za Enigmę. Musiał być krok przed nimi, wymyślać takie kombinacje, które im się nie śniły, korzystać z tego, że żył dłużej niż którykolwiek z nich i widział w życiu więcej.

W pewnym momencie zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie ukryć szyfru pod jeszcze innym, ale uznał, że to zajmowałoby zbyt wiele czasu. Spojrzał na kartkę leżącą na samym wierzchu i skupił się na szyfrze.

AINRUF GXGADX AAXFGXXD.

Tu kryło się miejsce pierwszej kryjówki, do której Ludwig zamierzał zabrać brata. Wpatrywał się chwilę w szyfr, upewniając się, że jest w stanie szybko odczytać prawidłową nazwę szwajcarskiej przygranicznej mieściny. Miał nadzieję, że jego kuzyn nie wytropi ich zbyt szybko.

Ale najpierw… znów musiał porozmawiać z więźniem.

*** 

 

– Miło, że wpadłeś, totalnie.

– Polen – warknął Ludwig. Nienawiść i obrzydzenie w jego głosie tak naprawdę nie odzwierciedlały tego, co czuł. Wciąż tkwiła w nim zakorzeniona pogarda, ale przebijała się przez nią wdzięczność. Nie mógł jednak ujawnić tego w swoim głosie, nie zanim drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte i strażnicy nie mogli już go usłyszeć.

Położył lampę na ziemi i przyjrzał się więźniowi siedzącemu przy ścianie.

Feliks wpatrywał się w lampę z zaskoczeniem, mrużąc oczy z powodu jej jasności. Mimo rozkazu wydanemu przed tygodniem, na policzku Polski tkwiła nowa rana, której z pewnością nie było siedem dni temu. Ludwig poczuł gniew z powodu tak jawnego zlekceważenia jego polecenia.

– Dzisiaj też zamierzasz mnie ugryźć?

– Nie, dzięki – oczy Feliksa zabłysły. Mimo rany wyglądał na nieco lepiej odżywionego i chyba wrócił mu humor, mimo że nadal tkwił w tej brudnej piwnicy. – Dzisiaj już jadłem. Poza tym aryjska krew smakuje paskudnie, wiesz?

Za tę uwagę otrzymał policzek. Ostre trzaśnięcie skóry o skórę spowodowało, że strażnicy na zewnątrz zarechotali paskudnie i dopiero wtedy zatrzasnęli drzwi. Zapadła cisza. Ludwig spojrzał na wzmocnione drzwi, wiedząc, że nie przepuszczają zbyt wiele dźwięków. Przeniósł wzrok na swoją zaczerwienioną dłoń.

Feliks nie wydawał się zły. Spojrzał na drzwi, a potem na Ludwiga ze zrozumieniem, a potem dotknął rany na twarzy. Ludwig uderzył go w dokładnie drugi policzek.

– Jak biblijnie – mruknął pod nosem Polska. – Rozumiem, że daliśmy już sobie spokój z biciem i prowokowaniem i będziemy rozmawiać jak cywilizowani ludzie? To byłaby całkiem miła odmiana…

Ludwig westchnął i oparł się o ścianę.

– Kazałem im dać ci spokój przez ten czas – powiedział cicho.

– Co za akt łaski – wymamrotał Feliks. – Jeden z nich miał zły dzień. To ten sam, któremu ostatnio zabili rodzinę bombą.

Ludwig uniósł brew.

– Powiedzieli ci o tym?

– Domyśliłem się – Feliks posłał mu zmęczone, ale pełne gorzkiego rozbawienia spojrzenie. – Te ciule nie powiedziałyby mi, gdzie jest najbliższy kibel, nie, żebym szukał – zawiesił na moment głos, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało do innego, pogrążonego w ciemności kąta piwnicy. – A co dopiero o czymś takim.

Ludwig zmarszczył brwi. Musiał przytemperować tego strażnika. Jeśli chodziło o Feliksa… cóż. Nadal go nienawidził i nadal uważał się za lepszego, ale Polska mógł być przydatny. Dobrze by było zachować go w dobrym zdrowiu, bo wydawał się wiedzieć coś więcej o Gilbercie, niż on sam.

A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że jak poprzednim razem Feliks rozpaczliwie próbował ustać na nogach, mimo swojego stanu, tak dzisiaj nie ruszał się z miejsca, nadal siedząc pod ścianą. Ludwig nadal stał, a przecież siedząc, Feliks ukazywał swoją uległość... To do niego nie podobne.

– Jesteś ranny – powiedział cicho, odgadując przyczynę. – Co zrobili?

Znów pogwałcili jego rozkaz. Tracił swoją pozycję i szacunek. Musiał zacząć działać, nim sytuacja wymknie mu się z rąk.

Feliks się zawahał i Ludwig doskonale to rozumiał. Obaj byli tak dumni, że okazywanie słabości i pokazywanie swych ran zawsze wywołało w nich dyskomfort. A już na pewno przed wrogiem. Po krótkiej chwili Feliks jednak westchnął ciężko i odsuwając poszarpany mundur, pokazał bok.

Ludwig zaklął. Widywał takie obrzęki i pęcherze już na froncie i wiedział, że nigdy nie wynikało z nich nic dobrego.

– Tylko gangreny mi brakowało na mojej liście urazów, ran i uszkodzeń, nie? – oznajmił aż nazbyt wesoło Feliks. – Spokojnie, to też mnie nie zabije… Chyba. Po co przyszedłeś? – zapytał, poważniejąc i cichnąc. – Dlaczego im to rozkazałeś?

Ludwig podszedł bliżej i przykucnął, patrząc w oczy więźnia.

– Skąd wiedziałeś o Gilbercie? – spytał szeptem. – Nawet ja tego nie wiedziałem. Nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział.

Feliks westchnął.

– To miała być cywilizowana rozmowa, nie? Więc powstrzymaj się od trzaśnięcia mnie, jak już się dowiesz… W każdym razie – wziął głęboki oddech i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. – Wiesz, że ja i on… Cóż, spędziliśmy razem sporo czasu. Głównie naparzając się po mordach, ale czasami… Wiesz… Poznaj swojego wroga i tak dalej… Sporo o nim wiem. I szczerze mówiąc… – dodał ledwo słyszalnie, a Ludwig musiał pochylić się ku niemu, by usłyszeć. – Nie chcę, by umarł. Wtedy… wtedy coś by się skończyło. A on… Na litość Boską, on od setek lat jest. Jest stałą – podkreślił Feliks. – Wszystko się zmieniało setki razy, ale on był, zawsze, rozumiesz? Jest jak pieprzona północ na kompasie! Bez niego nie da się wyznaczyć innych kierunków.

Ludwig zrozumiał tę chaotyczną wypowiedź. Kiwnął głową. Jeśli Gilbert był północą, on był zachodem, a Feliks wschodem. Bez wskazówki północy kompas był bezużyteczny. I dla niego ukochany starszy brat był stałą. Elementem, bez którego zawaliłby się świat.

– Północ – powtórzył Feliks, smakując własne porównanie. – Nawet pasuje… Wasze prawo – wypluł te słowa z pogardą. – Jak bardzo by go ukarało? Jak myślisz, dlaczego stawał się coraz słabszy? To nie o wojnę chodzi, nie o kondycję kraju – Feliks uśmiechnął się smutno. – Za każdym razem, gdy go widziałem na froncie, wyglądał coraz gorzej. Ta choroba to strach. 

Ludwig zacisnął zęby. Strach i Gilbert? Jego brat nie bał się niczego. Stawiał czoła niebezpieczeństwu odważnie, ze śmiechem na ustach, tak pewny siebie, jaki Ludwig nigdy nie będzie. Jak to możliwe, że…

– Strach, że to ciebie skrzywdzą, a on nie będzie mógł ci pomóc – wyszeptał Feliks. – To go wpędziło w ten stan.

– Pasuję do wszystkich wzorców – wychrypiał Ludwig, mając przed oczami nieruchomą, bladą twarz brata.

– Jeszcze – odparł Feliks kwaśno. – Paragraf 175 odbiera mu prawa obywatelskie, kompromituje ten twój naziolski kurwidołek. A ty jesteś jego bratem. Wydaje ci się, że jesteś bezpieczny? Przecież znasz mechanizm. Uderz w bliskich. Patrz na cierpienie osoby, której nienawidzisz.

Ludwig zacisnął zęby, bo Feliks znów trafił w samo sedno.

– Do czego dążysz? – zapytał gniewnie, wiedząc, że Polska ma rację. – Czego chcesz?

Feliks posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie.

– Żeby to wszystko się skończyło…

Wychodząc, Ludwig zdał sobie sprawę, że Feliks wcale nie powiedział mu, jak dowiedział się o słabości Gilberta.

Nie obejrzał się jednak, planując już kolejną wizytę. Zatrzasnął drzwi, poczekał, aż strażnicy użyją klucza i dopiero wtedy na nich spojrzał.

– Schütze Fischer – powiedział twardo, spoglądając w oczy szeregowego, który zawahał się, ale postąpił krok do przodu. Ludwig spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a potem zamierzył się pięścią. Pod wpływem uderzenia żołnierz zatoczył się w tył.

Ludwig niewzruszony patrzył, jak Fischer próbuje zatamować krwotok z nosa rękawem munduru. Drugi z żołnierzy, Radke, uciekł wzrokiem, pozostając na swoim miejscu.

– To za łamanie moich rozkazów – warknął Ludwig. – Cieszcie się, Fischer, że dzisiaj jestem łaskawy. Następnym razem nie będę. Chcecie dołączyć do rodziny, Fischer?

Żołnierz wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Słowa były zniekształcone przez złamany nos i zalewającą usta krew.

– Jak za tydzień nadal będzie przybywać mu ran, skończycie obaj źle – kontynuował Ludwig, ciesząc się strachem, jaki zagościł na twarzach Fischera i Radke. To był pokaz siły. Należało im przypomnieć, jaką miał pozycję w Trzeciej Rzeszy i że głupotą było występować przeciw jego rozkazom. – Sąd wojskowy będzie wtedy waszym najmniejszym problemem.

Z poczuciem dobrze wykonanego obowiązku Ludwig opuścił więzienie. 

***

Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się, Feliks z niedowierzeniem spojrzał na lampę, wciąż płonącą i niezamierzającą przestać. Poczuł, że na usta wraca mu uśmiech. Z trudem podźwignął się na nogi i trzymając za bok, powoli i ostrożnie ruszył do drzwi.

Przytulił się do metalu, próbując cokolwiek usłyszeć. Drzwi tłumiły wiele, był pewien, że nikt na zewnątrz nie słyszał rozmowy, ale może miał szansę dowiedzieć się, co działo się poza piwnicą?

Czasami mu to się udawało. Nie wiedział tylko, że czy jako Polska wcielona miał nieco bardziej wyczulony słuch, czy może to Fischer i Radke rozmawiali, myśląc, że drzwi nie przepuszczają żadnych dźwięków.

Głos Ludwiga był donośny. Feliks uśmiechnął się blado, słysząc obietnicę Niemiec.

– Miękniesz na starość? – mruknął i cofnął się od drzwi. Wracając pod ścianę, pochylił się i złapał za uchwyt lampy. Legł w kącie, owijając się wokół niej tak, by odczuwać jak najwięcej ciepła i się nie poparzyć.

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, draniu – mruknął, przyglądając się starej, zakurzonej lampce naftowej i wytłoczonym na nich znakiem. Brabork. Bracia Borkowscy, Warszawa.

Teraz tylko należało odgadnąć, jakie zamiary miał Ludwig, przynosząc mu tę szczególną lampę. Bo jego zdrowie psychiczne raczej nieszczególnie leżało Ludwigowi na sercu.

***

„Przeciwny naturze nierząd, do którego dochodzi pomiędzy osobami płci męskiej albo między człowiekiem i zwierzęciem, jest karany więzieniem, z możliwością utraty praw obywatelskich.”

Paragraf 175


	2. Rozdział 2

Znalezienie wymiętego kawałka papieru, wetkniętego między szklany klosz a metalową podstawę lampy, zajęło mu dwa dni. Winił za to swój stan, bo chwilami miewał już problemy z logicznym myśleniem. Miał wrażenie, jakby w czasie tej niewoli sukcesywnie podlewano jego mózg lepkim miodem, sprawiając, że neurony stawały się leniwe i umykało mu coraz więcej rzeczy, które nie były związane bezpośrednio z tą celą.

Ten przeklęty hitlersyn miał rację, dziczał. Feliks prychnął, rozwijając wiadomość i próbując cokolwiek dostrzec w ciemnościach ledwo rozjaśnionych zachodzącym słońcem. Szyfr. Pieprzony szyfr. Niech diabli wezmą Ludwiga i jego paranoiczną skrupulatność. Posłał jeszcze pełne żalu spojrzenie na wygasłą, zimną lampę i wstał. Wspiął się po ścianie, wbijając palce jednej dłoni w zaprawę, szukając nogami podparcia w cegłach, aż udało mu się wdrapać na wysokość może pół metra, ale tyle wystarczyło. Czerwony poblask z lufciku rozjaśnił papier, który uniósł nad głowę. Wykrzywiając boleśnie szyję i tkwiąc w tej niewygodnej pozycji, Feliks wpatrzył się w karteczkę, ryjąc sobie w pamięci układ liter.

Potem osłabione palce puściły i upadł na ziemię, klnąc cicho, gdy uraził sobie bok. Udało się; krótki ciąg znaków miał przed oczami. A teraz, jakiego szyfru użył ten cholerny Niemiec?

Spróbował najprostszego mu znanego, w myślach przestawiając litery o trzynaście miejsc w alfabecie. A potem zaśmiał się jak obłąkany, gdy pierwsza sylaba hasła zaczynała mieć sens.

Potem zamilkł. Szyfr Cezara? Feliks poczuł się nieco dotknięty. Jego ludzie pracowali nad Enigmą, a dano mu szyfr Cezara, jak dziecku w gimnazjum do zabawy? Zachichotał. Drań stanowczo go nie doceniał.

Ale to dobrze. Niedocenienie było straszliwą bronią, jeśli wiedziało się, jak ją wykorzystać. Odłożył tę myśl na potem i skupił się na dalszym odszyfrowaniu wiadomości…

A potem usłyszał, jak klucz przekręca się w zamku. Z zwinnością, jaka zaskoczyła nawet jego samego, poderwał się na nogi, zrobił kilka szybkich kroków i zgniatając papier w kulkę, rzucił nią w odległy kąt, gdzie zniknęła w ciemności i brudzie.

Potem Feliks cicho jęknął, bo chociaż ten nagły napływ adrenaliny sprawił, że zapomniał o ranie na boku, to teraz to paskudny ból powrócił. Opierając się o ścianę, przesunął bardziej w stronę środka piwnicy, akurat w chwili, w której Fischer i Radke wkroczyli do środka.

Wcale ich to nie zaskoczyło. Prawie zawsze stawał na nogi, gdy przychodzili się pobawić. Co prawda zdarzyło się raz, może dwa, że nie był w stanie ustać, ale za każdym innym cholernym razem Feliks nie zamierzał dawać im satysfakcji już na samym początku.

– Tacy jak wy – Fischer splunął, a te słowa nasączone pogardą jasno świadczyły o nienawiści do gatunku personifikacji. Feliks wiedział, że to obowiązek pilnowania i przesłuchiwania go zrodził tę emocję i przez pewien czas był tym nawet zafascynowany. Teraz zaczynało go to nudzić. – Mogą w ogóle umrzeć? Pieprzone ścierwa…

– Uważaj – zaczął lekko Feliks, patrząc w oczy Fischera. Nie zamknęli jeszcze drzwi, więc miał okazję mu się przyjrzeć. Na wychudłej twarzy, przypominającej szczurzy pysk, widniał kilkudniowy zarost, oczy mężczyzny były podkrążone, jakby nie spał od wielu dni, a głęboko w nich czaił się ten ból, który Feliks dobrze znał, starannie ukrywany.

Nigdy nie przynosili ze sobą światła. Nie potrzebowali go do zabawy, a jeśli już musieli coś oświetlić, używali zapalniczki. Wiedział, że to też była metoda tortur. Fischer szczególnie lubił ciemność i kopniaki padające znikąd, a już w połączeniu z zawiązanymi oczami… Feliks wywrócił oczami. Byli przewidywalni. Zawsze chodziło o dominację.

– … bo odniosę wrażenie, że Beilschmidtów również nie lubisz…

Fischer tylko zazgrzytał zębami. Powstrzymał się jednak od komentarza, ale jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz wystarczyło Feliksowi, by się upewnić, że nienawiść do personifikacji objęła również dwóch braci. Zaczął gorączkowo rozmyślać, jak mógłby to wykorzystać. Wystarczy ich sprowokować… i to do czegoś poważniejszego niż parę kopniaków.

Ale co by mi to dało?, zastanowił się Feliks, patrząc na Fischera i ignorując Radke. Radke był tępym trepem, który sam z siebie nie podejmował żadnej inicjatywy. Szkoda, że kurwidołek Hitlera nie składał się z samych takich Radke. Skopałby wtedy im dupy w pojedynkę i nawet się nie zmachał.

Odwołanie i kara za łamanie rozkazów Ludwiga. Przydzielenie nowych strażników. Czy współgrałoby to z tym, co planował ten drań? A zresztą… Feliks powstrzymał się od spojrzenia w kąt, tam gdzie rzucił zaszyfrowaną wiadomość, zamiast tego nieustępliwie wpatrując się w strażnika. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Ludwig chciał uratować brata. Feliks się dla niego nie liczył. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ta wiadomość, której nie zdążył rozszyfrować, kazałaby mu się jebać. Chociaż Ludwig pewnie ująłby to bardziej dyplomatycznie. Czego się spodziewał? Litości? Ratunku? Byli wrogami.

– Zastanawiałem się, jak długo będę jeszcze znosił twoją parszywą mordę – warknął Fischer. Radke w końcu zamknął drzwi. W piwnicy zapanowała ciemność, rozpraszana czerwonym, krwawym blaskiem.

Wieczór i poranek, dzień siedemdziesiąty pierwszy, pomyślał tępo Feliks.

– Może czekają – wyszeptał, nawet nie zastanawiając się, jak okrutnie to zabrzmi. – Kiedy w końcu się złamiesz i powiesisz.

Uderzenie pięścią w twarz sprawiło, że uderzył o ścianę i się po niej osunął. Zamrugał oszołomiony, widząc jak oczy Fischera płoną nienawiścią.

Niech to szlag. Musiał to powiedzieć? A jeszcze parę dni temu myślał, że nie upadnie tak nisko, by kpić z tej spadającej na dom bomby i jej ofiar. Przymknął oczy i westchnął.

Nie wiedział, kto wygra tę wojnę, ale wiedział jedno; nawet jeśli kiedyś wyjdzie z tej celi, zdecydowanie nie będzie już normalny.

– Przestań – o dziwo, odezwał się Radke cichym, chociaż beznamiętnym głosem. Feliks nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek słyszał jego głos. To Fischer zawsze zadawał pytania, przynajmniej przez pierwszy miesiąc, potem dali sobie spokój z wydzieraniem z niego informacji, gdy stało się jasne, że nie piśnie ani słówka. – Zabronił.

– Jest takim samym gównem jak on – warknął Fischer, ale cofnął się, oddychając głębiej. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i rozmasował palce. Nieco się uspokoił i sądząc po ledwie widocznym w zanikającym świetle wyrazie twarzy, chyba żałował, że stracił nad sobą panowanie.

– Zamknij się – Radke rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Skup się na tym, co po przyszliśmy.

Feliks nagle zesztywniał i nadstawił uszu. Nie chciał uronić ani słowa, bo coś się kroiło i miał wrażenie, że wcale mu się to nie spodoba.

– Podnoś się – warknął Fischer. – Przeprowadzka.

Szyfr. Feliks wyszczerzył zęby, wolno wstając, z dłonią przyciśniętą do boku. Miał nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek go zabiorą, znajdzie się jakiś lekarzyna, który na widok ropiejącej rany odczuje przebłysk litości i jakoś go załata. Gorączka trochę za bardzo utrudniała życie.

– Pozwolicie panowie – powiedział usłużnie, nie zapominając oczywiście zabarwić swojego głosu szyderstwem. – Że przed… wyjazdem skorzystam z toalety? – znacząco spojrzał w ciemny kąt.

Fischer odwrócił się ze wstrętem. Radke obserwował Feliksa zmrużonymi oczami, ale w końcu on wlepił wzrok w drzwi i zaczął głośno pogwizdywać. Chociaż w tym nie znajdywali przyjemności, pomyślał ponuro Feliks, szarpiąc za rozporek. Nigdy nie upokorzyli go w sposób jakikolwiek związany z fizjologią.

Kilkanaście sekund później, chwycenie porzuconego na ziemi świstka i wciśnięcie go za pasek od spodni, nim żołnierze znów na niego spojrzeli, było już tylko formalnością.

– Mówiłem, żeby nie dawać mu pić i jeść – burknął Fischer do Radke, jakby Feliksa wcale tu nie było, obracając się i sięgając po pistolet. Wycelował Lugera w głowę Feliksa, podbródkiem wskazując na drzwi. – Potem cały mundur mi cuchnie. Wszystko przesiąka…

– Rozważałeś codzienny prysznic? – zaproponował niewinnie Feliks, ruszając w stronę drzwi, które Radke aktualne otwierał. – Powinny pomóc na twoje problemy z nadmiernym wydzielaniem smrodu, chyba, że lubisz, oczywiście, cuchnąć… Ja nie lubię, ale wiesz, zważywszy na okoliczności…

Au. Uderzenie kolbą pistoletu w skroń może nie było najbardziej bolesnym doświadczeniem z tej celi, ale kwalifikowało się do tych najmniej ulubionych. Przynajmniej obyło się bez mroczków przed oczami, a to Feliks uznawał za zaletę.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo, a wybiję ci tym zęby – zawarczał Fischer, popychając go na korytarz i pośpiesznie wiążąc mu ręce z tyłu. – Ciekawe, czy wtedy też byłbyś taki wyszczekany, ścierwo.

Mimo wszystko Feliks uśmiechnął się z triumfem. Radke, idąc przed nim, posłał mu tylko złośliwe spojrzenie… i odpalił papierosa. Dym uderzył w twarz Feliksa, budząc nikotynowy głód. Kurwa.

Czując, że jednak przegrał tę potyczkę, zbluzgał piękną niemiecczyzną obu żołnierzy. A potem zręcznie uchylił się przed ciosem skierowanym w jego żuchwę.

***

Wciąż bez zmian. Ludwig patrzył otępiały na nieruchome ręce i powieki, na klatkę piersiową, która jako jedyna zdradzała, że Gilbert żyje, bo unosiła się w głębokim oddechu, tym samym rytmem od tygodni.

Dlaczego?

Za każdym razem, gdy próbował to zrozumieć, jego starania spełzały na niczym. Ten dziwny stan, ni to sen, ni to śpiączka, zaczerwienione pod powiekami białka, utrata kolorytu cery, lodowatość kończyn… Nie był w stanie dopasować tych cichych objawów do żadnej ze znanych chorób, ani on, ani lekarze, bo przecież wysłał po najlepszych w całej Rzeszy. Noce spędził nad tomami o medycynie, pośród łacińskich nazw próbując odnaleźć tą jedną, która odpowiedziałaby mu na to, jak go ocalić. Nie było nic.

Lekarze parę razy dawali diagnozy, które szybko okazywały się błędne. Leki nie działały. Z każdym dniem Ludwig czuł coraz większy strach.

Łukasiewicz mówił, że to lęk. Czy lęk był w stanie ich zabić, skoro nie dawały im rady pistolety i gazy bojowe? Może oni, przeklęte personifikacje, zapadali na zupełnie inne choroby, niż ludzie? Słabli podczas kryzysów. Wegetowali, snując się posępnie i bez sił, gdy ich kraje traciły wolność albo przegrywały. To Ludwig potrafił zrozumieć, sam tego doświadczył po Wielkiej Wojnie. Ale lęk? Uczucie?

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na brata. Gilbert sporo schudł, choroba sprawiła, że wyglądał krucho i słabo. Czy tak wyglądał Rzym, zanim odszedł, nikt nie wie gdzie?

– Niech pan się nie martwi, znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie…

Ludwig poderwał głowę i spojrzał groźnie na młodego lekarza, który dzisiaj przybył z Wiednia. Na ten widok absolwent medycyny zbladł i powstrzymał się od wesołości. Niestety, personifikacje nie były w stanie zabijać wzrokiem. Ludwig kwaśno pomyślał, że byłoby to cholernie przydatne.

– Odpowiedz szczerze – wycedził, wpatrując się w lekarza. Ten wyraźnie stracił pewność siebie. – Nie macie pojęcia, co spowodowało ten stan, prawda?

Lekarz uciekł wzrokiem.

– Cóż… patrząc na badania… – mówił o tych stosach dokumentacji, których Ludwig nienawidził, a które leżały na stoliku obok, kpiąc sobie z niego. – Wynika z nich, że pana brat jest… cóż, wszystkie badania są w normie… pomijając oczywiście osłabienie wynikające z braku poprawnego odżywiania w czasie hospitalizacji, ale to nie zagraża jego życiu, tak jak panu… cóż… pan Gilbert… jest tak jakby zdrowy, nie rozumiemy, czemu nie chce się przebudzić…

Ach, przeklęci szarlatani. Ludwig machnął ręką, przerywając lekarzowi, a potem wskazał drzwi. Mężczyzna szybko uciekł. Bezużyteczni.

Zacisnął palce na zimnej dłoni, w naiwnej próbie ogrzania jej.

Jeśli lęk był w stanie ich zabić, on niedługo stanie się kolejną jego ofiarą.

***

Nas nauczono, przypomniał sobie treść rękopisu. Luźne kartki rozrzucone na biurku, dłoń w natchnieniu przenosząca gorzkie słowa na papier, pośpiesznie, ledwo nadążając za ulotną myślą. Blask księżyca za oknem, oblepiający wszystko srebrną warstwą. Tak srebrną, jak srebrne było kobiece ciało w jednym ze starszych wierszy.

Feliks lubił przychodzić do tego młodego poety, chociaż ten nigdy go nie ujrzał. Jeśli chciał, potrafił pozostawać niezauważony. Wolał przychodzić, gdy niespokojny sen łapał w swoje ramiona żołnierza, i dopiero wtedy pochylał się nad kartkami, znajdując na nim myśli, które jakby wyciągnięto mu z umysłu.

Chciał czasem porozmawiać z tym chłopcem, ale postanowił sobie nie robić tego, by nie sprowadzać na niego niebezpieczeństwa. W okupowanej Warszawie Feliks pojawiał się i znikał, przemykał kanałami, pomagał, ale nigdy nie zostawał na dłużej niż parę chwil w jednym domu. Starał się być nieuchwytny… i przez prawie pięć lat mu się to udawało.

Westchnął ciężko, patrząc na swoje rozlatujące się buty sunące po leśnej ścieżce. Lufa przytknięta do jego szyi – naprawdę, czy temu żołnierzowi nie zdrętwiała już ręka? Szli tak ponad godzinę, klucząc między drzewami – zmuszała go do patrzenia w dół. Czemu po prostu nie zawiązali mu oczu?

To nie tak, że strzał mógłby go zabić, ale Feliks zdecydowanie chciał tego uniknąć. O ile śmierć nie była mu dana, to ból i owszem, a postrzał w głowę czy kark wyeliminowałby go z gry na dobrych parę tygodni. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, zwłaszcza że i tak ledwo kontaktował z powodu gorączki i jątrzącej się rany na boku.

Oczywiście, hitlerysyny wiedziały o jego wytrzymałości przewyższającej ludzką – trzeba podziękować Ludwigowi, który pewnie w pierwszy dzień urzędowania Hitlera wyskamlał mu na kolanach tajemnice personifikacji – i nie omieszkiwali tego wykorzystywać.

– Łeb do góry – warknął do niego żołnierz.

Feliks jeszcze przez kilka sekund opierał się, przeciągał chwilę, uśmiechając się lekko, bo słyszał, jak żołnierz zgrzyta zębami ze złości. Wgapiał się w ściółkę leśnej ścieżki, którą prowadzono go, odkąd wykopano go z auta, odliczając sekundy. W końcu uznał, że dość nadwyrężenia cierpliwości i uniósł wzrok.

Wiedział, że jest w Polsce, mówiło mu o tym powietrze. Zawsze potrafił to rozpoznać, wyczuć woń ojczystej ziemi, zapach leśnego runa i tego wszystkiego, co wirowało tu w powietrzu, zbyt subtelne dla ludzkich nozdrzy.

– Zadekowaliście się tutaj? – zapytał cicho, patrząc na złożony kompleks wyłaniający się spomiędzy drzew. Drewniane wieże strażnicze. Kilkadziesiąt budynków postawionych na jego ziemi. Drogi wytyczone pomiędzy nimi… Poczuł gniew. Jak śmieli kaleczyć ten piękny las tym pieprzonym betonem? Jak śmieli rozsiadać się na jego ziemi po tym, jak obficie zrosili ją krwią? – Kryjecie się po lasach jak pieprzone króliki? Pieprzycie się też jak one? W koszarach musicie się nieźle bawić, chłopcy…

Zgrzytanie zębami stało się jeszcze głośniejsze, tak głośne jak ostry świst wciąganego powietrza, jaki wydał z siebie drugi z pilnujących go żołnierzy. Feliks uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Idź – warknął żołnierz za nim, nie reagując na prowokację. A szkoda. Feliks zaczynał tęsknić za Fischerem i Radke. W celi z nimi było zabawniej niż z tą dwójką, która bała się cokolwiek mu zrobić, nim dostarczą go na miejsce.

Ścieżka, do tej pory prosta i względnie łatwa do pokonania, tutaj dość ostro schodziła w dół, a jej powierzchnię zaczęły przebijać wystające korzenie gęściej rosnących drzew. Feliks podziękował w duchu żołnierzom, że nie zawiązali mu oczu, bo na tym odcinku pewnie skręciłby sobie kark.

Schodząc w dół, nadal z lufą czającą się w okolicach szyi, zaczął zastanawiać się, jak to by na niego wpłynęło. Do tej pory w swoim tysiącletnim życiu nie miał jakoś okazji doznać takiego urazu, mimo że brał udział w walkach i bijatykach niezliczoną ilość razy. Nawet był ciekawy… Potknął się o korzeń, który znikąd znalazł się gdzieś koło jego stóp. Stracił równowagę i padł na kolana, łapiąc odruchowo za pień najbliższego drzewa i zadzierając skórę dłoni o szorstką korę. Pociemniało mu w oczach, a bok znów zaczął rwać przeklętym bólem.

Chwilę widział jedynie mrok, ale wkrótce ciemne plamki zaczęły ustępować normalnej wizji. Feliks, czując, że siły go opuszczają, zerknął za siebie, pierwszy raz mając okazję przyjrzeć się mężczyznom. Drugi żołnierz, trzymający się z tyłu, miał dystynkcje podoficera. Patrzył na Łukasiewicza zamyślonym wzrokiem brązowych oczu i wyglądał, jakby był myślami gdzieś bardzo daleko.

– Chryste… – westchnął ten, który do tej pory trzymał Feliksa na muszce. Na naramienniku nie miał żadnych oznaczeń; musiał być szeregowym. Mizerna szczecina na podbródku zdradzała jego młody wiek. Żołnierz opuścił rękę z bronią, rozmasował przedramię i spoglądał to na Feliksa, to na oficera. – Herr Unteroffizier, on tu nie zejdzie za chwilę?

– Da radę – stwierdził podoficer. Pochylił się, opierając dłonie na kolanach. – Łukasiewicz – brzmiało to tak, jakby mężczyzna ćwiczył wcześniej, jak wymawia się to nazwisko. – Słuchaj. Jest rozkaz, by cię tu przyprowadzić, więc jak nie wstaniesz, będę musiał sam cię tam zawlec, rozumiesz?

Myśl, że miałby zostać wciągnięty do kompleksu jak zabita zwierzyna, jak upolowany na ucztę jeleń przerzucony przez konia myśliwego, dodała Feliksowi sił. Zagryzając mocno zęby, podniósł się, postanawiając ignorować gorączkę i ból. Nie dałby się w końcu tak upokorzyć. Nie, on wkroczy do Wolfschanze z podniesioną głową, rzucając wyzwanie wszystkim, których napotka w środku.

Podoficer wydawał się wiedzieć, że jego słowa zadziałają. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Zabrzmi to jak przekupstwo… ale na pewno nie pozwolą ci stanąć przed führerem w takim stanie. Mamy tu lekarza, świeże ubrania i wanna też się znajdą.

Lekarz. Ubrania. Ciepła woda. To było pierwsze, co wpadło Feliksowi do mózgu. Zrobił krok do przodu, ucieszony jak naiwne dziecko, po czym zdał sobie sprawę z najważniejszego.

Führer.

O kurwa, kurwa, kurwa jego mać.

***

 

– Zabrali go? – warknął Ludwig, patrząc zirytowany na Radke. – Gdzie? Nie skończyłem z nim.

– Nie wiem – powiedział żołnierz. – Przyszedł rozkaz z góry, przyjechali po niego. My tylko go im przekazaliśmy.

Ludwig westchnął ciężko. Coś się działo. Czy ktoś coś podejrzewał? Czy te wizyty w celi Polski wzbudziły jakieś zainteresowanie? Może błędnie założył, że góra uzna to za zwykłą chęć odegrania się za pięcioletnią grę w kotka i myszkę? Jego niechęć do Łukasiewicza była powszechnie znana, każde słowo padające z jego ust na naradach, a dotyczące Polaka, przesycone było pogardą. Ludwig dbał o to, by nikt nie pomyślał, że Feliks może liczyć na jakąkolwiek pomoc z jego strony.

Może się przeliczył? Przecież nie ukrywał swoich wizyt, zdawał raporty. Budował starannie siatkę kłamstw, wiarygodnych kłamstw; o tym, że o ile tortury żołnierzy nie były w stanie złamać tego bandyty, tak metody Ludwiga, znającego wszak psychikę Łukasiewicza lepiej niż jakikolwiek człowiek, powoli zaczynały przynosić efekty. Udało mu się przekonać szefa, że jest blisko wydarcia z ich jeńca tajemnic wojskowych. Szef nawet pochwalił go w obecności generałów. A teraz zabrano Feliksa?

– Gdzie Fischer? – warknął Ludwig, przypominając sobie o drugim strażniku.

Radke zawahał się.

– Miał iść na dół i sprawdzić celę – powiedział z namysłem. Zmarszczył brwi. – Ale coś długo mu schodzi… Pytałem się, czy iść z nim, ale powiedział, że potrzebuje chwili spokoju.

Przeczucie uderzyło Ludwiga z delikatnością armatniego pocisku. Zacisnął wargi.

– Idziesz za mną.

Zeszli na dół. Piwnica nadal cuchnęła i Ludwig wątpił, czy ten zapach dałoby się wywabić, gdyby ktoś chciał korzystać z niej w innych celach niż przetrzymywanie więźniów. Radke zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, ale nie wszedł do środka, zamiast tego kierując spojrzenie na Ludwiga.

Niemcy zmarszczył brwi. Drzwi do celi były uchylone, ale nie dochodził stamtąd żaden odgłos. Nie było stąd innej drogi, niż ta, którą przyszli, ani innych pomieszczeń, w których Fischer mógłby się schować.

Ludwig otworzył drzwi na rozcież i spojrzał przed siebie. Radke, zerkając mu przez ramię, wciągnął głośno powietrze i cicho przywołał Matkę Boską, jakby miała mu w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Wysokie buty wiszące nad ziemią. Ohydna erekcja pośmiertna, efekt nacisku na móżdżek. Głowa przechylona do przodu, szeroko otwarte oczy. Sznur starannie spleciony w pętlę, zaciśnięty wokół sztywnej szyi.

– Fischer… – Radke wykonał ruch, jakby chciał podejść. Ludwig na niego zerknął; drugi żołnierz wyglądał na poruszonego. – Dlaczego…?

– Wiesz, dlaczego – mruknął Ludwig, odwracając wzrok od ciała. Śmierć… była obrzydliwa, nawet jeśli dotyczyła Aryjczyka. A samobójstwo Ludwig uważał za oznakę największego tchórzostwa. Syknął pod nosem z irytacji. Zezwłok Fischera przykuje niepotrzebną uwagę. Szlag. Teraz to on musiał wykonać ruch.

– Mówił, że zginęła cała jego rodzina – odezwał się cicho Radke, patrząc jak zahipnotyzowany w ciało wiszące u sufitu. Ludwig pierwszy raz widział w jego oczach tyle ludzkich emocji. – Wcześniej chwalił się, że urodził mu się syn…

Ludwig nie zamierzał tego słuchać. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę schodów, zostawiając piwnicę, by jego wściekły, okrutny wilk wyciem pożegnał członka stada, z którym kąsał i okaleczał więźniów bez litości. Bo litości zwierzęta w końcu nie znały.

– Odetnij go.

***

Spokojnym krokiem minął lśniącego Mercedesa 770, ledwo obdarzając spojrzeniem najpiękniejsze auto, jakie widział kiedykolwiek w życiu, a które należało do niego, odkąd tylko zjechało z taśmy produkcyjnej. Okrągłe reflektory, chromowana chłodnica, idealna czerń karoserii… Gdzieś tam na dnie serca poczuł jednak ukłucie żalu.

Czasy, w których jeździł takim autem w defiladach albo, po prostu, przemierzając ulice Berlina, mijały. Mercedes Ludwiga coraz częściej stał w tym garażu. Coraz rzadziej pokazywał się w mieście, a jeśli wsiadał za kierownicę, wybierał wojskowe Volkswageny. To nie był dobry czas na jeżdżenie najdroższym autem w kraju…

Ludwig zaczął spokojnym tempem przeszukiwać metalowe szafki w garażu, a gdy odnalazł schowane kanistry z benzyną, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Potem wyszedł na zewnątrz i oparł o ścianę budynku. Wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiając wrażenie znudzonego cywila popalającego papierosa. Ludwig przytknął wolnym ruchem papierosa do ust, nie zaciągnął się jednak. Zamiast tego uważnie przyjrzał się otoczeniu, ale nikt niepożądany nie chciał przechodzić właśnie tego wieczoru tą ponurą, brudną, zdewastowaną uliczką, która jeszcze pięć lat temu była całkiem uroczym miejscem.

Nie czekał długo. Chudy jak szkapa chłopak wyrósł spomiędzy cieni i zarośli jak zjawa. Mimo lata otulony w stary prochowiec, który wisiał na nim jak na wieszaku, spoglądał na Ludwiga z tym charakterystycznym, zadziornym uśmieszkiem, jacy mogą tylko mieć dumni, nastoletni i przymierający głodem włóczędzy. Ciemne sińce pod oczami, parodia zarostu na brudnej szczęce, nos, który ktoś nie raz przetrącił…

Na jego widok dzieciak uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując drobne braki w uzębieniu. Sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął stamtąd kluczyki.

Ludwig zwinnie je złapał. 

– Gdzie stoi?

– Najpierw szmal – zażądał dzieciak. Dziecko wojny, pomyślał Ludwig, patrząc na wyrostka, ni to chłopca, ni to mężczyznę, który najwidoczniej był na tyle sprytny, że radził sobie sam. Ile miał lat? Piętnaście? Szesnaście?

– Z którego transportu uciekłeś? – zapytał zamiast tego Ludwig, nasycając swoje słowa lodem i pogardą. Omylił się w pierwszej chwili; nos był garbaty nie z powodu ulicznych bijatyk. – Mów, gdzie stoi auto, zanim odeślę cię tam, gdzie twoje miejsce.

Chłopak nagle stracił swój rezon. Cofnął się i chyba rozpoznał w nim wojskowego, może nawet zorientował się, że ma do czynienia z samym Ludwigiem Beilschmidtem, bo skulił się nieco i wymamrotał:

– Stoi nad Sprewą… po drugiej stronie, blisko torów… Zmieniłem tablice… Nikt nie widział…

– Spieprzaj.

Dzieciakowi nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Ludwig upuścił papierosa i przydeptał go, a potem sięgnął do kieszeni.

Walther PPK miał jedną zaletę – łatwo można było schować go w cywilnych ubraniach. Miał też jedną wadę – dla dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny niezbyt wygodne było naciskanie spustu.

***

 

Nie jestem młody   
niech was smukłość mego ciała   
nie zwodzi   
(...)  
mam lat dwadzieścia   
jestem mordercą   
jestem narzędziem   
tak ślepym jak miecz   
w dłoni kata   
zamordowałem człowieka   
i czerwonymi palcami   
gładziłem białe piersi kobiet.   
(...)  
T. Różewicz - Lament


	3. Rozdział 3

 Rozmowy przetaczały mu się nad głową jak odległa burza, przemykając gdzieś na skraju umysłu. Feliks niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że leży gdzieś w pościeli, a głosy, które rozbrzmiewały mu nad głową, debatowały nie o najbardziej efektywnym sposobie tortur, ale o tym, jak uratować mu zdrowie, ale był na tyle oszołomiony, że nie był w stanie unieść powiek, nie mówiąc już o jakiejkolwiek reakcji na te słowa.

            – Wylecz go – oznajmił stanowczo głos, który był jakby znajomy, chociaż Feliks nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kto to był.  – Führer chciał go zobaczyć, ale nie mogę pokazać mu kogoś, kto jest nieprzytomny przez większość czasu. W czasie podróży tutaj mocno mu się pogorszyło.

            – Wyciąłbym te martwe tkanki – ktoś inny, o rzeczowym, dużo starszym glosie dotknął boku Feliksa. Impuls bólu przebił się przez zamroczenie i Polska cicho jęknął. – Cicho, dzieciaku, cicho... Reinhart, podaj morfinę. Najwidoczniej jesteś mocno odporny na takie leki, dziecko. Kilkanaście źle zrośniętych kości, uraz głowy, gangrena, to na prawym ramieniu wygląda, jakby kogoś poniosło w zabawie z nożem... A ten policzek... Uderzenie czymś tępym. Chyba pękła kość policzkowa...

            – Wiesz, kim on jest?

            – Moim zadaniem jest leczyć, nie pytać o personalia – burknął starszy mężczyzna. – Ale się domyślam, że to jeden z nich. Wątpię, czy jakikolwiek człowiek byłby w stanie tyle wytrzymać... Dobrze, że nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, by posłać go do Josefa, by się pobawił.

            – O kim mówisz? – w głosie młodszego mężczyzny zabrzmiał niepokój. – Zresztą, nieważne. Doprowadzisz go do porządku?

            – Oczywiście. Zresztą, jego ciało regeneruje się bardzo szybko, jedynie z gangreną ma problem – odparł oschle starszy głos. – Nasi wiedzieli?

            – Nie – człowiek nazwany Reinhartem ściszył głos, tak że Feliks ledwo go słyszał. – Wysłałem im wiadomość. Czekam na odpowiedź.

            – Dostałeś już naganę? – starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się ochryple. – Za to, że nie przewidziałeś, jak niewyparzony ma język i go nie zakneblowałeś?

            – Cóż – w głosie Reinharta zabrzmiało rozbawienie. – Zwyzywać wszystkich dookoła od męskich dziwek niekochanych przez matkę, a kochanych aż nazbyt przez ojca... I zemdleć. Szkoda, że nie miałem aparatu przy sobie, ich miny były cudowne.

            Zduszony śmiech rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, a ledwo przytomny Feliks poczuł przypływ zadowolenia. Co prawda nie pamiętał momentu wkroczenia do Wilczego Szańca, ale wyglądało na to, że wszedł tam z przytupem.

            – Führer chce sam porozmawiać z Łukasiewiczem – Reinhart ściszył głos. Bezbłędnie wypowiedziane nazwisko naprowadziło Feliksa na właściwy trop.

            Podoficer, ten sam, który eskortował go do kompleksu. Nim Feliks zdołał sformułować kolejną myśl, świat znów pogrążył się w miękkiej, gorącej ciemności.

***

            Na prywatnym piętrze w szpitalu Beelitz zazwyczaj dbano o zachowanie ciszy. Lekarze i pielęgniarki co rusz uciszali biegające tu i ówdzie dzieci generała Krause'a, rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami i jedynie ze stukaniem własnych pantofli nie zamierzali walczyć. Dzieci, mając w końcu dość reprymend, uciekały na zewnątrz i pokrzykiwały za otwartymi na rozcież oknami, głuche już na kolejne prośby i groźby personelu.

            Tak przynajmniej było za dnia. Teraz, późnym wieczorem, cisza stała się tak przeraźliwa, że miało się wrażenie, że cały budynek wymarł. Bez hałaśliwej gromadki, która pewnie już spała, chyba jako jedyna w tym miejscu pozbawiona natrętnych myśli i zmartwień, Ludwig czuł się nieswojo. Cisza była zwiastunem śmierci, a gdy zapadał zmrok, ta zaglądała przez okna Beelitz, wyciągając swoje zimne dłonie po konających.

            Wzdrygnął się, wyrzucając z głowy tę myśl. Wydawało mu się. Był zdenerwowany i zmęczony, a to sprzyjało bezsensownym imaginacjom. Ruszył pewniej ciemnymi korytarzami. Jego oficerki stukały o podłogę, a dźwięk odbijał się od ścian, ale Ludwig wcale nie chciał zostać nieodkryty.

            Zostawił mercedesa przed głównym wejściem, specjalnie zajeżdżając na żwirowy podjazd. Kiwnął oszczędnie głową stróżowi nocnemu, kręcącemu się po szpitalu, a gdy mijał salę obok sali generała, w której siedzieli pilnujący go żołnierze, zwolnił kroku.

            Trzech żołnierzy na jego widok poderwało się na baczność, rzucając podniszczone karty gdzieś na bok. Pusta butelka potoczyła się głośno po podłodze, a jeśli Ludwig dobrze widział w półmroku, jeden z żołnierzy szybko wsunął do kieszeni pudełko z pervitinem.

            Nim Ludwig się odezwał, drzwi od sali generała się otworzyły.

            – Sukinsyny, nie dacie spać – zirytowany generał w szpitalnej piżamie, utykając, wyjrzał na korytarz. – Musicie chlać?! Jak ja mam czuć, że ja i moje dzieci są bezpieczne, jak wasza banda... Och.

            Ludwig zmierzył wzrokiem generała. Krause miał już swoje lata; ostatnimi czasy coraz rzadziej podejmował ważne decyzje, zastępowany młodszymi i zdrowszymi oficerami, ale szanowano go na tyle, by zaoferować mu opiekę dobrych lekarzy i eskortę dla niego i jego dzieci. Odkąd mężczyzna ledwo przeżył niedawny zamach, przebywał w tym szpitalu, nieustannie cierpiąc z powodu odniesionych ran. Twarz mężczyzny była zniekształcona; łypał jedynym pozostałym okiem, skóra czerwieniła się i marszczyła w miejscu, które poparzył ogień wywołany wybuchem...

            – Herr Deutschland!

            Ludwig bez zmrużenia oka patrzył, jak mężczyzna nieudolnie próbuje wyciągnąć przed siebie prawą, oplecioną bandażami dłoń w salucie, a potem syczy z bólu.

            – Nie trzeba honorów – zbył go Niemcy. – Wracaj do łóżka, generale.

            – Dziękuję... – mężczyzna westchnął boleśnie. – Już późno, zaskoczył mnie pan. Myślałem, że to oni się tak tłuką... Odwiedza pan brata...?

            – Zabieram go do domu – wyjaśnił krótko Ludwig.

            – Do domu? – powtórzył generał.

            – Skoro nie potrafią go uleczyć – Ludwig posłał gniewne spojrzenie na pokój lekarzy znajdujący się na drugim końcu korytarza. – Niech... niech chociaż umrze we własnym łóżku.

            Nie musiał udawać bólu w swoim głosie. Generał pokiwał głową i ciężko westchnął.

            – Ja to rozumiem, Herr Deustchland... Niczego więcej nie pragnę – generał ukrył twarz w dłoni. – Lepiej w domu niż w tej umieralni... Te konowały nie chcą mnie wypuścić. Dobrze, że chociaż udało mi się sprowadzić tu dzieci... Chociaż, jeśli przydzielono mi do ochrony tę bandę – spojrzał pusto na salę, w której siedzieli żołnierze. Podczas całej ich rozmowy siedzieli cichutko jak myszy pod miotłą. – Ale za co ja ich winię... Oni wrócili z Barbarossy. Na ich miejscu też bym chlał i ćpał. Kaleki, jak i ja. Po co marnować zdrowych żołnierzy na mnie?

            Ludwig słuchał w milczeniu. Potem pokręcił głową i ruszył dalej korytarzem, zostawiając generała samego.

            Nie zaświecił światła w pokoju Gilberta; księżyc zbliżał się do pełni, niebo było bezchmurne. Nim chwycił za zagłówek szpitalnego łóżka, mocno zacisnął palce na lodowatej dłoni.

            – Tylko nie waż się teraz budzić – szepnął z gorzkim uśmiechem Ludwig, pochylając się nad bratem. Drugą ręką bezmyślnie przesunął po białych włosach. – Chociaż raz powstrzymaj się z rozpieprzaniem w drobny mak wszystkich moich planów, dobrze, Bruderherz?

            Pchnął łóżko przed siebie. Nikt go nie zatrzymał. Był Rzeszą.

***

            Ocknął się tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś obudził go wystrzałem. Od razu usiadł, ignorując zawroty głowy, gotów do zerwania się i biegu. Fischer czasem zakradał się i strzelał, śmiał się z tego zwierzęcego odruchu, który zmuszał Feliksa do poderwania się z ziemi i szukania drogi ucieczki, której nigdy nie było.

            Nie było ucieczki. Była brudna, lepka podłoga, wiadro, drzwi, na których chyba już wyrył paznokciami ślady. Były kopniaki i ...

            Zamrugał, bo oślepiło go światło słońca. Zamarł w bezruchu. W jego celi nigdy nie było tyle słońca.

            Rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu o betonowych ścianach, w którym oprócz polowego łóżka, na którym siedział, znajdował się jedynie podniszczony sekretarzyk i dwa krzesła, z których jedno było zajęte przez niemieckiego żołnierza. Człowiek, w którym Feliks rozpoznał podoficera, w reakcji na jego gwałtowny ruch zacisnął dłonie na trzymanym na kolanach karabinie, ale nie poderwał się i nie wymierzył, co Polska uznał za dobry omen. Spojrzał w okno.

            Zieleń drzew i błękit nieba. I tyle. Nie było krat, a okno było otwarte. Sądząc po widoku, byli gdzieś na wysokości pierwszego piętra.

            Kilka sekund zajęło mu uzmysłowienie sobie, że nadal jest więźniem, po prostu umieszczono go w jakiejś kwaterze mieszkalnej. Pewnie nie budowali kompleksu z myślą o trzymaniu tu wrogów. Wpatrzył się w błękit. Kiedy ostatni raz widział niebo za dnia? Kiedy prowadzono go przez las, ledwie świtało...

            – Witam w Wolfsschanze – powiedział bardzo cicho brązowooki podoficer. – Jestem Reinhart Braun. Wolałbym, żebyśmy mówili szeptem. Po lesie niesie się każdy dźwięk, a przez ten upał wszędzie są pootwierane okna.

            Upał. Feliks potrzebował kilka sekund, by zorientować się, że przecież musiał już zaczynać się lipiec. Zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na swoje ciało. Wychudłą klatkę piersiową otaczał ciasno bandaż, na nogach miał zaś proste, płócienne spodnie, które z pewnością nie należało do niego.

            – Twój mundur – podoficer wskazał szarpnięciem głowy w kierunku drugiego krzesła. Wstał, zarzucił karabin na plecy i podszedł do okna.

            Feliks spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Na krześle, starannie złożony, leżał jego mundur; chociaż teraz czysty, nadal był w strasznym stanie, mimo że czyjeś ręce zacerowały najgorsze rozdarcia. Z butów najwidoczniej nie dało się nic zrobić, bo były tak żałośnie dziurawe, jak wcześniej. Podkoszulek, bluza, spodnie, pasek... Pasek.

            Feliks wpatrzył się w kawałek podniszczonej brązowej skóry, pod którym ukrył przecież zaszyfrowaną wiadomość. Musieli ją znaleźć...

            – Chociaż kieszenie nie są dziurawe – rzucił niby od niechcenia Reinhart, mijając Feliksa w drodze do drzwi, ale zdradziły go psotne błyski w oczach.

Feliks wolno pochylił się w stronę krzesła. Było na tyle blisko, by nie musiał wstawać. Dotknął dłonią spodni, ale nie wsunął dłoni do kieszeni. Nie musiał. Sztywność papieru była doskonale wyczuwalna pod przetartym materiałem.

            Spojrzał zaintrygowany na wychodzącego Reinharta Brauna. Został potraktowany jak człowiek.

            Ciekawe, czego podoficer od niego chciał.

***

            Żołnierz, który umawiał się z Ludwigiem Beilschmidtem na godzinę siódmą, niecierpliwie zerkał na zegarek i stukał butem o asfalt. Stał pod domem już kwadrans, trzykrotnie pukał i zaczynał tracić już cierpliwość.

            – Drań – mruknął pod nosem Radke. Zerknął na kartonowe pudło z dokumentami, które Niemcy osobiście polecił mu dostarczyć do domu. Teczki, wypełnione kopiami dokumentów Łukasiewicza i sprawozdaniami z przesłuchań, były dość ciężkie i Radke wcale nie uśmiechało się zrywać z rana i dostarczać przesyłek.

            Chyba już wolał pilnować Polski, niż robić za chłopca na posyłki. Miał nadzieję, że gdy tylko góra zakończy procedury w sprawie śmierci Fischera, przerzucą go gdzieś indziej.

            Zapukał po raz czwarty i zaklął. Spojrzał na drugie pudło, które chwilę temu wyjął z samochodu. Równie ciężkie, zawierało dokumentację medyczną drugiego z braci. Radke się skrzywił. Szkoda chłopa. Miał nadzieję, że starszy Beilschmidt się wyliże; Gilbert zawsze potrafił podnieść armię na duchu, co Ludwigowi nie wychodziło wcale.

            Westchnął i szarpnął za klamkę, bardziej by rozładować złość, niż oczekując, że drzwi się otworzą. Ku jego zdumieniu dom stał otworem. Wsadził głowę do środka.

            – Hej, jest tam... Cholera jasna!

            Gdy chodziło o osobę, która była symbolem, nie było łatwo dochować tajemnicy. Kilka godzin później mieszkańcy Berlina szeptali między sobą z niedowierzaniem, że podobno dom Beilschmidtów został napadnięty, a oni sami zniknęli.

            – Znaleźli krew w sypialni, musieli go zaskoczyć we śnie... Nad ranem, wtedy jak sen jest najmocniejszy.

            – ... Fritz mówił, że wszystko w środku jest porozbijane, jak po przejściu tornada, musiał walczyć...

            – Był tam jego brat?

            Sąsiadka Ludwiga, matka dwóch chłopców, przez cały dzień odpowiadała na pytania gapiów, których wojskowi próbowali odgonić od domu.

            – A najgorsze – mówiła z trwogą do spragnionych wieści Berlińczyków. – Że wieczorem przywiózł brata, biedaczyna jest umierający... Widziałam go, nie spałam jeszcze, mówił mi ze łzami w oczach, że wziął go do domu, bo już nie ma dla niego ratunku... Rozumiecie, żeby umarł we własnym łóżku – kobieta pośpiesznie zrobiła znak krzyża. – Musieli go śledzić... Przeklęci bandyci... A wydawało mi się, że widziałam, jak ktoś tu się kręci, parę dni temu...

***

            Drzwi były strzeżone przez dwóch żołnierzy, a wyglądając przez okno i patrząc w dół, Feliks dowiedział się, że kolejnych dwóch stoi niżej, będąc gotowym do strzału, gdyby tylko postanowił wyskoczyć. Chociaż, stwierdzenie, że byli gotowi, było chyba trochę na wyrost; dwaj mężczyźni na przemian albo palili, albo narzekali na temperaturę, a karabiny częściej stały oparte o ścianę budynku, niż znajdowały się w ich rękach.

            Feliks miał wrażenie, że bok boli nieco mniej, jakby jego ciało po wycięciu martwych tkanek przypomniało sobie, że potrafi się regenerować.

            Podoficer zostawił go samego, posyłając mu na odchodne zagadkowe spojrzenie. Feliks korzystał z tego, że ma trochę spokoju i patrzył w okno, gorączkowo rozmyślając.

            Z poczucia, że jest we własnym kraju, które towarzyszyło mu w drodze przez las, nie pozostało nic. Wyglądało na to, że własny umysł spłatał mu figla, bo kompleks Wolfsschanze leżał przecież nie w okupowanej ojczyźnie, a głęboko w pruskich lasach. Był aż tak wyczerpany? A może...

            Spojrzał na kawałek wygniecionego papieru, który ściskał w dłoni. Wreszcie przeczytał całość szyfru.

            Jnfvf gcnff vregv afcvr tryfn ny. Krótkie pytanie, zadane po niemiecku. Feliks nie wyobrażał sobie, by Ludwig zapytał o to osobiście. Po zapoznaniu się z treścią wątpił również, że Ludwig wiedział o jego przenosinach. Niemiec spodziewał się odpowiedzi przy kolejnej wizycie. Też szukał odpowiedzi.

            To wszystko zawsze sprowadzało się do  _niego_.

            – Północ, co? – zapytał cicho Feliks, patrząc na las sosen i prześwitujące między nimi bezchmurne niebo.

***

            Najwidoczniej znał  _go_ słabiej, niż przypuszczał.

            Przycisnął gaz. Zaniedbany, czarny, podpalany rdzą dziewięcioletni Opel Olympia nie przyciągał niczyjej uwagi, szczególnie gdy Ludwig jechał przepisowo. Ludwig czujnie obserwował drogę, od czasu do czasu zerkając na tył, gdzie przykryty kocem spał jego pasażer. Mieli do przejechania prawie tysiąc kilometrów.

            – Dowiem się – mruknął cicho Ludwig, mocniej zaciskając palce na kierownicy. – Dowiem się wszystkiego, Bruderherz.

            Ciekaw był, co dzieje się w Berlinie. Wątpił, by jego zniknięcie długo pozostało w tajemnicy, ale właśnie o to mu chodziło. Niech nastanie chaos. Odruchowo dotknął ucha, gdzie rana po ugryzieniu tego podczłowieka zaczynała się już zabliźniać. Pewnie zniknie już niedługo. Miał nadzieję, że jego psy chwycą fałszywy trop.

            W końcu, jeśli alianckie samoloty mogły bombardować Berlin przez tyle miesięcy, to czemu polskie kurwy nie mogły uprowadzić ich w zemście za Łukasiewicza?

***

            Huk drzwi, które uderzyły o ścianę, wyrwał Feliksa z lekkiego snu. Poderwał się, ale zamiast postaci podoficera ujrzał kilku uzbrojonych żołnierzy, patrzących na niego nieufnie. Natychmiast wstał i posłał im wyzywające spojrzenie. Kilkanaście godzin snu, miska ciepłej wody, w której mógł umyć twarz i włosy i w końcu czuł się nieźle. Oszołomienie lekami na szczęście minęło, bok przestał już tak rwać i Feliks nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z führerem.

            Jego drapieżny uśmiech sprawił, że żołnierze spojrzeli po sobie, zbici z tropu.

            – Co się tak szczerzysz, skurwysynu? – rzucił jeden z nich, celując w niego z karabinu.

            – Na początku trochę mnie to przybiło – rzucił Feliks lekkim tonem, jednocześnie szybko omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Nic nie budziło podejrzeń. Kartka z wiadomością, uprzednio podarta na drobne kawałeczki, została rzucona na wiatr, skrawek po skrawku. – Ale wiecie, chłopcy... Potem sobie pomyślałem, że jestem jedyną osobą na świecie, która może go zwyzywać do siódmego pokolenia wstecz i to przeżyć. To mi się humor poprawił.

            – Spokój tam! – głos Brauna dochodzący z korytarza powstrzymał żołnierza, który już zamierzał się kolbą karabinu. – Nie ma na to czasu. Ile jeszcze führer ma czekać? Obijacie się!

            Feliks został brutalnie popchnięty naprzód. Otoczony przez żołnierzy i od czasu do czasu szturchany kolbami, został poprowadzony obskurnym korytarzem. Na jego załomie obejrzał się do tyłu, łapiąc spojrzenie Reinharta. Ten wolno przyłożył palec do ust.

            No proszę, proszę, pomyślał dziwnie usatysfakcjonowany Feliks. Ktoś tu grał na własną rękę. Może jednak była jeszcze nadzieja dla tego narodu.

            Chwilę później zawiązano mu oczy, a ręce związano za plecami mocnym konopnym sznurem. Czuł po powietrzu, że wyprowadzono go na zewnątrz i dobrą chwilę zajęło, nim został doprowadzony do innego budynku. W końcu kąśliwe uwagi żołdaków ucichły, przeprowadzono go przez jakiś próg, ktoś zerwał mu brudną szmatę z oczu i Feliks został popchnięty tak, że upadł na kolana.

            Trzy ostrza bagnetów dotknęły jego karku, nie pozwalając mu się podnieść. Spojrzał spod zwichrzonych włosów na stojącą przed nim postać ubraną na czarno, a w jego oczach zapłonęła nienawiść. Klęczał. Do kurwy nędzy, klęczał przed tym sukinsynem. Feliks poczuł do siebie obrzydzenie i spróbował się podnieść, ale wtedy ostrza bagnetów wbiły się ostrzegawczo w jego kark, sprawiając, że strużki krwi przemknęły po jego plecach, a dookoła rozległ się szczęk chwytanych w ręce karabinów.

            – To jest to zwierzę, Mein Führer – odezwał się jakiś wysoko postawiony, sądząc po ilości odznak, wojskowy, którego jednak Feliks nie kojarzył. – Tak jak rozkazałeś.

            – Musicie się bardziej postarać, by nas złamać – rzucił lekko, zerkając na boki, a potem na milczącego Hitlera. – A może grunt ci się pali pod dupą i chciałeś mnie pooglądać, żeby podbudować sobie samoocenę?

            Za plecami usłyszał szmer i się blado uśmiechnął. Mężczyźnie zadrgała brew, ale nie zareagował na prowokację, chociaż wściekłość w jego oczach Feliks widział doskonale.

            – Zanim znajdziesz się tam, gdzie twoje miejsce – wojskowy, sądząc po dystynkcjach, generał, stanął przed Feliksem, zasłaniając führera. – mamy do ciebie parę pytań...

            – Doprawdy? – Feliks uniósł brew. – Doskonali nadludzie czegoś nie wiedzą? Niewiarygodne...

            – ... dotyczących tobie podobnych – mężczyzna kontynuował, jakby nie usłyszał kpiącej uwagi.

            Feliksowi coś kliknęło w mózgu. Patrzył tępo, jak na podłogę tuż przed nim spada stara fotografia. Sala zamkowa, lustra na ścianach... Grzebali w przeszłości Gilberta, uświadomił sobie.

            – Mówi ci coś 18 października1861 roku?

             _Wiedzą_.

            Miał nadzieję, że Ludwig miał na tyle oleju w głowie, by ratować Prusaka, nim rozpocznie się obława na personifikację.

            Spojrzał tępo na Hitlera, który uśmiechał się triumfalnie.

            Zdrady stanu się nie wybacza, a to z pewnością zostanie za to uznane. Jawne złamanie Paragrafu 175. Cóż z tego, że ustanowiono go dziesięć lat później. Chore gałęzie się odcina, a w szczególności takie, które były skażone  _kontaktem_ z gorszą rasą. Zwłaszcza jeśli przedstawicielem tej gorszej rasy był sam Feliks Łukasiewicz.

***

Jestem Julią

mam lat 23

dotknęłam kiedyś miłości

miała smak gorzki

jak filiżanka ciemnej kawy

wzmogła

rytm serca

rozdrażniła

mój żywy organizm

rozkołysała zmysły

 

odeszła

(...)

nie wróciła

 

Jestem Julią

mam lat tysiąc

żyję –

 

( Halina Poświatowska  – * * * (Jestem Julią...))

 


	4. Rozdział 4

To nie było  _ich_  zdjęcie, Feliks był tego pewny, nim jeszcze się przyjrzał. Nie było takiej możliwości; chociaż technika ostatnimi dziesięcioleciami gnała naprzód jak szalona, wtedy nikt nie dałby rady zrobić im zdjęcia z ukrycia. Fotografia, którą mu pokazało, była najzupełniej współczesna, kolorowa i przedstawiała zamkową salę.

            Dla postronnych, zapewne większości żołnierzy dookoła, wydawała się niewinna, ale dla Feliksa w odbiciach luster sięgających wysokiego sufitu odbijały się nie rzeźbione krzesła, nie dwie pary dwuskrzydłowych drzwi wymalowanych na biało, nie piękna tapeta i równie wypielęgnowany parkiet, nie pusta przestrzeń, ale tłum i wysoka, smukła postać w mundurze.

            Cholerne wspomnienie. Miał ponad tysiąc lat, dawno już przestał liczyć, ale tamten jeden wieczór tkwił w nim jak drzazga, nie pozwalając się zapomnieć. Feliks mógł poszczycić się kolekcją dobrych i mniej dobrych momentów, które nie chciały wyblaknąć w jego pamięci, a to konkretne wspomnienie lśniło blaskiem potężniejszym niż Słońce.

            – Sala Luster w zamku w Königsbergu – powiedział lekkim tonem, podnosząc głowę. – Zawsze mi się podobała, wiecie? Uważam, że jest dużo ładniejsza od Sali Tronowej, ten ogromny żyrandol nieco przytłacza... No i nie wiem, kto wybierał tę tapetę, jest paskudna...

            Cóż, wiedział, że ta odzywka była dość słaba i nawet nie zdziwił się, gdy jego podszyta fałszem kontemplacja krzyżackiej architektury i wyczucia stylu niezbyt spodobała się przesłuchującym. Dostał w twarz.

            Wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby ostrza bagnetów nadal nie pilnowały każdego jego ruchu. Naprawdę, w biciu nie było żadnej finezji, a obecnie zapowiadało się na powtórkę z pierwszych tygodni w berlińskiej celi. Czuł się naprawdę tym znudzony, więc czepił się jedynej rozrywki, którą miał. Spoglądania z triumfem.

            Dopóki milczał i rzucał szydercze spojrzenia ludziom, którzy chcieli od niego informacji, to on wygrywał.

            I właściwie, gdy dali sobie spokój na ten dzień, był zaskoczony i  rozczarowany. Już? Tutejsi żołnierze chyba nigdy nikogo nie torturowali, a jedynie tortury były metodą, która miała jakieś szanse powodzenia. Kopniaki i uderzenia pięścią? Feliks prawie roześmiał się im w twarz. W porównaniu z fantazją Fischera, ich ciosy były ukąszeniami komara, dokuczliwymi, ale zupełnie niegroźnymi.

            Nie licząc ciosu w bok, prosto w gojące się rany, otrzymanego na sam koniec. To było bardzo w stylu Fischera, więc gdy zaczęło robić mu się ciemno przed oczami, Feliks zastanowił się przelotnie, czy aby go tu nie przeniesiono i po prostu go nie rozpoznał w tym małym, spragnionym widowiska tłumiku.

            – Kończcie na dzisiaj. Mamy czas, wypapla nam wszystko.

            Ktoś wlókł go za ręce, a szorstka, sucha trawa drapała jego nagie plecy i ramiona. Uchylił powieki i wpatrzył się w ciemniejące niebo. Już wieczór? Długo się bawili w tę wojenną grę, której zasady były niezmienne od zarania dziejów. Grę Pytam-Biję, jak nazywał ją Feliks. Wykrzywił się do kroczących obok żołnierzy szyderczym uśmieszkiem; nie przegrał przez dwa miesiące z Fischerem i Radke, nie przegra i teraz z bandą amatorów.

            Wrzucono go do kwatery. Feliks posłał jeszcze im nienawistne spojrzenie, nim zamknęli drzwi i zaczęli zasuwać zamki od zewnątrz. Potem podniósł się z ziemi i trzymając za bok – naprawdę, niech gojenie dobiegnie końca, to zbytnio utrudniało życie – podszedł do okna.

            Nie wprawiono krat, ale zerkając na dół, Feliks dowiedział się, że podwojono straże. Wycofał się, nie zamierzając pokazywać się żołnierzom. Usiadł na polowym łóżku, błogosławiąc jego pełen sprężyn materac, i skulił się.

            Jeśli kolejne dni miały być takie jak ten, nie było źle. Feliks zamierzał czekać, aż dojdzie w pełni do zdrowia, nim zacznie działać. Mógłby spróbować wyskoczyć i wziąć z zaskoczenia czwórkę z karabinami. Miałby szansę wyrwać któremuś broń, nim podziurawią go kule. Ale wizja ucieczki z niezabliźnionymi ranami przez gęsty las, a potem przedzieranie się na południe, do Warszawy, wcale mu się nie  uśmiechała.

            Czekać i dowiedzieć się, co planował Braun, to w tej chwili był plan Feliksa. Może i przesłuchującym wymknie się coś o Gilbercie, na to również Polska liczył.

            Przymknął oczy i planował trochę odpocząć, gdy usłyszał jakiś ruch na korytarzu. Natychmiast się skupił.

            – ... Podoficerze?

            – Przyniosłem mu jakieś resztki. Jest rozkaz, by go karmić.

            – Oni podobno nie muszą jeść...

            – Doktor Ebeling twierdzi, że jego stan jest na tyle kiepski, że bez przynajmniej jednego posiłku dziennie nie będzie niedługo zdolny do czegokolwiek, a potrzebujemy od niego informacji, a nie majaków. Nie będę kłócił się ani z wykształconym lekarzem, który działa w zawodzie dłużej, niż żyję, ani z dowództwem. Chyba że weźmiesz odpowiedzialność za nieścisłości w zeznaniach na siebie, to proszę bardzo.

            Pewny ton Reinharta Brauna sprawił, że żołnierze sprawujący straż nie mieli już żadnych obiekcji. Szczęknęły zamki.

            – Masz rację, podoficerze... – wymamrotał któryś. – Uważaj na siebie. Nie wygląda groźnie, ale podobno ma trochę siły.

            – A ja mam ołów – mruknął Reinhart ironicznie. – Twoja troska o moje zdrowie jest wzruszająca, szeregowy. A teraz otwieraj drzwi.

            Feliks otworzył oczy i zmierzył wzrokiem Reinharta. Był młodszy, niż wydawało mu się w pierwszej chwili. Wcześniej uznał go za człowieka w średnim wieku, teraz zorientował się, że Reinhart ledwo dobiegał czterdziestki, chociaż siwe pasemka pojawiające się w ciemnoblond włosach mocno go postarzały, podobnie jak zmarszczki na czole. Gdyby nie one, Reinhart byłby przystojnym mężczyzną, o brązowych, głębokich oczach marzyciela, otoczonych długimi rzęsami, których dziewczęta pewnie mu zazdrościły.

            Mężczyzna miał przy pasie kaburę z pistoletem, a w rękach pół bochenka chleba i manierkę. Wszedł, nie zamykając drzwi, i rzucił długie spojrzenie Feliksowi, nim położył posiłek na stole. Któryś z żołnierzy zerkał do środka, trzymając karabin w obu dłoniach, ale Feliks nie zamierzał się poruszyć.

            Uwaga żołnierzy skupiona była na Polsce, jakby był jakimś dzikim zwierzęciem, gotowym do ataku. Drzwi otwierane do wewnątrz częściowo przysłaniały Brauna, co ten wykorzystał. Podoficer bezgłośnie poruszył ustami.

_Orkiestra zagra dwudziestego._

            Feliks natychmiast po zrozumieniu informacji odwrócił wzrok od Reinharta. Ten ruszył do drzwi i kazał zamknąć je za sobą na zamek, brzmiąc przy tym na znudzonego i irytowanego faktem, że ma zajmować się więźniem.

            Dopiero gdy został sam, Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czarna Orkiestra znów zamierzała zagrać. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem koncert będzie udany. Przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie oglądał go z pierwszego rzędu, bo właśnie jeden z muzykantów dał mu zaproszenie.

            Może jednak poczeka z uciekaniem z Wolfsschanze troszkę dłużej niż planował.

***

            Życie było wojną. Nieustanną wojną, która toczyła się niezależnie od podpisywanych traktatów, statutów, ustaw czy ustnych umów. Trwała od narodzin aż do śmierci, a skoro każdego dnia ktoś rodził się i umierał, od zarania dziejów aż do kresu ich świata, nigdy nie miał nadejść jej koniec. Jego życie też było wojną; nawet jeśli czasem przez dziesięciolecia nie widział ani kropli krwi, Ludwig nigdy nie uważał tego za pokój.

            Pokój był sacrum; ulotny, kruchy, możliwy do schwytania jedynie w tych rzadkich chwilach snu, sennych marzeń, rozkosznego, grzesznego zapomnienia, w dziecięcej radości albo duchowych wrażeniach. Był jak piasek, który wymykał się spomiędzy palców, podczas gdy wojna była powietrzem, które wciągał do płuc każdego dnia. Pożywieniem. Napojem. Ubiorem. Wszystkim, co codzienne. Profanum.

            A skoro życie było wojną, Ludwig i w nim stosował najróżniejsze taktyki. Była jedna, która w szczególności weszła mu w krew tak, że ledwo już zauważał, że ją stosował.

            Nie dostrzegać rzeczy, których nie chciał widzieć. W tej wojnie było to niezwykle przydatne; nie patrzył w ludzkie oczy, by nie odnaleźć tam rozczarowania, nie patrzył na Berlin trawiony pożarami i spowity pyłem ze zniszczonych budynków. Nie kierował wzroku tam, gdzie w niebo wzbijały się słodkawe dymy kominów, ani w dzielnice ogrodzone drutem kolczastym.

            Teraz to wszystko obróciło się przeciw niemu, a Ludwig nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak przez tyle lat nie mógł tego zauważyć, skoro miał to tuż przed sobą. Aż tak bardzo wycinał ze swojej wizji wszystko, co do niej nie pasowało, że nie spostrzegł zachowania Gilberta? Własnego brata?

            Nie było na tym świecie istoty mu bliższej umysłem i krwią, a on pozostawał ślepy przez tyle lat.

            Olśnienie przyszło w tamtej celi, gdy to, co ignorował, w końcu uderzyło go mocniej niż jakakolwiek ludzka broń. Wszystko ułożyło się w całość, łącznie ze starą  _plotką_ , którą dawno temu Ludwig wyrzucił z umysłu. Próbował dowiedzieć się, co zaszło w Sali Luster, a co wywołało lawinę plotek, starannie zatuszowanych i wyciszonych jak tylko ujrzały światło dzienne. Nigdy nie zapytał o to brata, uznając za kłamliwe oskarżenia te obrzydliwe insynuacje, że on i...

            Westchnął, przymknął na sekundę oczy, nie odrywając rąk od kierownicy. Przeklął w duchu niemiecki rząd i tego, kto zdecydował o przenosinach Łukasiewicza. Ten bandyta był jedyną osobą, która była w stanie powiedzieć, co stało się osiemdziesiąt trzy lata wcześniej.

            Zerknął w tył, nie spodziewając się żadnych zmian. Koc, pierś unosząca się w oddechu, rozsypane na siedzeniu włosy, zamknięte oczy... srebrzysty łańcuszek z zawieszką orła wysunął się zza ubrania, zapewne podczas jazdy przez te przeklęte wertepy, i teraz błyskał za każdym razem, gdy światło księżyca przenikało między drzewami posadzonymi wzdłuż polnej drogi.

            Ciało Ludwiga nie poruszyło się, nadal pilnując kierownicy, ale umysł rozjaśnił się wspomnieniem.

             _Wiesz, braciszku, ta panienka odmówiła pójścia ze mną na koronację! Rozumiesz to? Ze mną! Nie ma większego zaszczytu w Europie, a ona odmówiła, tłumacząc się migreną! I to tuż przed balem!_

            Kiwnął głową, patrząc na wysmukłą postać brata. To było zanim nastąpiło zjednoczenie, kiedy wciąż był młody i słaby. Patrzył z zazdrością, jak Gilbert przygładza galowy mundur i ogląda się w lustrze, gotów na koronację Wilhelma I Hohenzollerna na swojego króla.

             _Ale mam już plan_ , misterny łańcuszek zapłonął srebrem, gdy Gilbert zakołysał nim jak atrybutem hipnotyzera.  _Wezmę go ze sobą. Będzie zabawnie._

             _Łańcuszek?_

_Nie, głuptasie. Łukasiewicza. Moje trofeum._

***

            – Co tam się wydarzyło?

            – Du Hurensohn!

            – Odpowiadaj!

            – A pierdolcie się – syknął Feliks, w końcu nie wytrzymując. – Zabiliście wszystkich waszych kronikarzy, że ja mam wam służyć za źródło informacji historycznych?

            Mijał piąty dzień od rozpoczęcia przesłuchań. Hitler już ani razu nie zjawił się w tym budynku, czego Feliks bardzo żałował. Miał dla niego tyle obelg, że szkoda było, żeby się zmarnowały. Zamiast tego okazjonalnie wyzywał generała, zastanawiając się przy okazji, kim właściwie jest ten człowiek.

            Feliks spojrzał na zirytowanych żołnierzy. Przypominali Radke i Fischera, starych znajomych. Już niedługo i im skończy się cierpliwość...

            – Chcesz dalej tu gnić? – generał spojrzał na niego z góry. – Jak powiesz nam, co się wtedy stało...

            – Puścicie mnie wolno – dokończył znudzonym tonem Polska. – Chłopie, myślisz, że ile ja mam lat, żeby w to uwierzyć? Z tysiak na karku, a przed sobą, bo ja wiem... jakąś... hmm... wieczność. Chyba. W każdym razie, trochę sobie jeszcze tu u was mogę posiedzieć. Całkiem ładne to uzdrowisko, wiecie? Środek lasu, świeże powietrze, piękna pogoda, tylko ta obsługa trochę niemiła, ale da się...

            Cios. Właściwie to był zdziwiony, że aż tyle słów udało mu się wypluć z siebie, zanim ktoś zareagował. Amatorzy.

            – Dlaczego – generał w końcu nie wytrzymał; złapał Feliksa za szyję i zacisnął na niej palce. Feliks skrzywił się; duszenie. Paskudne uczucie... – Zabrał cię na ten bal?

            Feliks szarpnął się, wciągnął powietrze na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu sękate, szorstkie palce.

            – Bo jakaś twoja prababka go olała? Jakieś kompleksy?

            Do kwatery znów zawleczono go za ręce. Jeszcze kilkanaście dni. Jnfvf gcnff vregv afcvr tryfn ny, pytał szyfr. Wasis tpass ierti nspie gelsa al, gdy przesunęło się litery o trzynaście miejsc. Wystarczyło rozbić i na nowo połączyć słowa.

            – Co się stało w Sali Luster?

            Tej nocy, gdy duszne lipcowe powietrze przemykało przez otwarte okna, niosąc za sobą drobinki liści i pył, śnił niespokojnie o łańcuchach. Płonęły srebrem w ciemnościach.

***

            Pamiętał lustra, które odbijały cały ten przepych; kobiety nosiły się w jedwabiach i brokatach, a ozdoby migotały przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu, mężczyźni dumnie kroczyli w pełnym galowym umundurowaniu... Pamiętał rozmowy pełne słodkich słówek, pod którymi czaiły się kąśliwe uwagi, ulubioną rozrywkę arystokracji. Ekscytację unoszącą się w powietrzu, bo przecież nadchodził zmierzch królewskich koronacji, a oto mieli okazję w takowej uczestniczyć, kto wie, może ostatni raz. Wyczekiwanie tłumu, aż pojawi się król w purpurze i gronostajach, aż wypolerowana korona zalśni diamentami i perłami, aż rozpocznie się bal. Bal, który rozlał się po pokojach zamkowych, a  _on_ upodobał sobie zwierciadlaną salę.

            – ...czyż nie...?

            Szkarłatne oczy płonęły dumą i samozadowoleniem. Usta śmiały się z dowcipnej uwagi rzuconej w kierunku małej grupki rozchichotanych dziewcząt, niewinnych, naiwnych młodych arystokratek, chowanych w zaciszach pięknych domów, pomiędzy obitymi jedwabiem sofami, gdzie wstępu nie miały bieda, gorycz i niewola, nienawiść i gniew. Dokładnie to, co odbijało się w zielonych oczach mężczyzny, którego Gilbert Beilschmidt przyprowadził ze sobą jako swoje  _trofeum_.

            Srebrny, delikatny naszyjnik, na którym kołysała się misterna ozdóbka z czarnym orłem trzymającym w szponach miecz i berło, ozdabiający szyję Feliksa, wyglądałby faktycznie na zwykłą biżuterię, gdyby nie fakt, że łańcuszek nie kończył się przy zapince. Zamiast tego znikał pod kołnierzem ozdobnego stroju, muskał skórę od obojczyka aż do nadgarstka i wysuwał się z rękawa.

            Koniec lśniącej żmijki znajdował się między palcami Gilberta, na pozór trzymany tak lekko, jakby miał zaraz się wyślizgnąć z dłoni, ale spojrzenia rzucane od czasu do czasu na szyję Feliksa jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że mężczyzna doskonale kontroluje sytuację i świetnie się bawi.

            Przyprowadzić Polskę na koronację, na, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, smyczy udającej biżuterię i upokarzać go w towarzystwie elity – Prusy zdecydowanie miał fantazję.

            – Nienawidzę cię – rzucił cicho Feliks.

            Deklaracja nie zrobiła na Gilbercie wrażenia; w końcu słyszał ją mniej więcej co kwadrans.

            – Wiem – powiedział z ujmującym uśmiechem, lekko szarpiąc za łańcuszek. – Wina? Nie daj się prosić.

            Wianuszek dziewcząt zachichotał, a Feliks z rezygnacją wypuścił powietrze przez zęby.

            Kilka godzin później, gdy młodociane damy poszły spać, król odszedł na spoczynek, a bal zaczynał zamieniać się powoli w pijatykę, Prusy był wyraźnie znudzony. Opierał się o ścianę i zmrużonymi oczami śledził poczynania pozostałych w Sali Luster gości, nie znajdując jednak tam rozrywki. Ożywił się na moment, gdy w ich okolicy znalazł się służący, i zgarnął z tacy dwie lampki czerwonego wina.

            Feliks spojrzał na oferowany mu alkohol. Od początku balu uparcie nie tknął ani jedzenia, ani picia, żeby nie dawać Gilbertowi satysfakcji, ale w końcu pragnienie zaczęło dokuczać mu na tyle, że zaczął zastanawiać się nad złamaniem tego postanowienia.

            Prusy zauważył jego wzrok i wzruszył ramionami.

            – Rób co chcesz – powiedział cicho. – Mi się już nie chce w to bawić.

            Zabawa. Jakby postawienie go na jednej linii z  _przedmiotem_  było zabawą.

            Feliks mimo wszystko przyjął kieliszek i wypił łyk. Pyszne francuskie wino. Znad szkła obserwował twarz Gilberta odbijającą się w jednym z luster na ścianie. Prusy wyglądał już na zmęczonego; nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Już dawno minęła północ, Feliks wiedział, że przygotowania do koronacji zaczęły się bardzo wczesnym rankiem, a Gilbert brał w nich czynny udział.

            Gilbert zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Z oczu zniknęła mu buta, zastąpiona zamyśleniem. Popijał wino w milczeniu, a Feliks w pewnym momencie zorientował się, że koniec żmijki swobodnie zwisa mu z rękawa.

            Lampka za lampką; noc za oknami była ciągle czarna jak smoła, w sali było coraz ciszej, bo ostatni biesiadujący przy stołach posnęli już, zmorzeni winem i tańcem, służący pozostawali na swoich miejscach, raz za razem donosząc alkoholu, a oni we dwóch stali i pili przy tej lustrzanej ścianie w milczeniu, zupełnie jakby ktoś zaczarował czas.

            Feliks nigdy nie potrafił wytłumaczyć sobie, dlaczego. Był pewien, że również Gilbert tego nie wie. Miał jedynie podejrzenie, że jego własny strach, że już niedługo zniknie, umrze w zapomnieniu, udzielił się również Prusom. Od setek lat sąsiadowali, walczyli, rozmawiali, nienawidzili się i obrzucali się wyzwiskami. Czy była bardziej stała rzecz w ich życiach? Ludzie w końcu zawsze bali się utraty rzeczy, do których przywykli, a alkohol często powodował, że robili głupie rzeczy.

            Dlatego odwzajemnił smakujące winem pocałunki, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że to wspomnienie prześladować będzie go przez kolejne dziesięciolecia.

***

            Szóste przesłuchanie było inne. Siedział na krześle, związany, i patrzył w brązowe oczy.

            – Gadaj! – krzyk.

            – Nie wychylaj się – szept.

            – Ty bandyto...! – obelga i krzyk.

            – Nie mieszaj się w to – ledwo ruszające się usta, ledwo słyszalne słowa. – Będziesz miał okazję. Czekaj.

            Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko i nawet nie obraził się za cios, który otrzymał w żuchwę. Człowiekowi, który właśnie go uderzył, a który pomiędzy szyderstwami obiecał mu oczyszczenie drogi ucieczki, groziło coś o wiele gorszego niż to.

            Kimkolwiek był Reinhart Braun, Feliks zaczynał go naprawdę szanować. Lubił odważnych ludzi.

***

            Chata niewiele się zmieniła, odkąd byli tu ostatnim razem. Ludwig nigdy nie lubił gór; jeśli już musiał, zawsze wybierał Alpy, nigdy nie poświęcając temu łańcuchowi górskiemu uwagi. Kogo obchodziła Jura? Gdy któregoś dnia, prawie dekadę temu, Gilbert namówił go na wakacje i pokazał to miejsce – Ludwig uśmiechnął się blado na wspomnienie wysiłków brata – Niemcy uważał pomysł kupna tej chatki pośrodku niczego za oznakę szaleństwa.

            Ale chatka należała do Gilberta, albo do Gabriela Paccarda, bo tak wyglądał podpis na akcie własności. Na ile było to widzimisię, kolejny ekscentryczny pomysł, a na ile zaplanowane działanie, Ludwig mógł tylko zgadywać i błogosławić dzień, w którym Gilbert postanowił użyć fałszywej tożsamości.

            Le Locle, szwajcarskie miasteczko, leżało kilka kilometrów dalej. Wystarczyło zmienić ubrania, rozproszyć ułożone włosy, przypomnieć sobie francuski i zacząć zachowywać się nieco inaczej – porzucić żołnierski marsz na rzecz swobodnego chodu, przygarbić się, wymyślić nerwowy tik – i już mógł udawać spokojnie Szwajcara z tego samego kantonu.

            W Niemczech potrafiliby go rozpoznać wszędzie; w tej mieścinie wtapiał się w tłum, a Szwajcarzy nie zadawali pytań. Nie zamierzał pokazywać się jednak zbyt często, by nie kusić losu. Vash miał zadziwiającą zdolność do wykrywania obcych, a Ludwig nie chciał się z nim konfrontować. Wystarczyło, że kupił zapasy żywności i wrócił do lasu.

            Pół dnia zajęło mu doprowadzenie chaty do porządku. Pozamiatał izbę, wypłoszył pająki, pościerał grubą warstwę kurzu i podczas krótkiego deszczu z zadowoleniem odkrył, że dach nie przecieka. Podczas tej fizycznej pracy mógł uspokoić myśli.

            Udało się. Jakimś cudem udało mu się przejechać przez całe Niemcy, ominąć Zurych i Berno, i znaleźć się tu, przy granicy z Francją. Ledwo widział już na oczy, bo przez ostatnie dni spał tyle, co nic, ale nie zaprzestawał szorowania podłogi mokrą szmatą, bo dzięki temu mógł się skupić.

            Był zdrajcą. Zdradził własny rząd i własne idee i pewna część jego głęboko nim gardziła. Druga część nieśmiało podpowiadała mu, że zrobił słusznie.

            Gilbert był bezpieczny i nie było nikogo, kto by ich wyśledził, Ludwig się o to postarał. Opel Olympia tonął w Bielersee, a trop pozostawiony w berlińskim mieszkaniu prowadził do Warszawy. Ciało dzieciaka, który ukradł dla niego auto, obciążył kamieniami i wrzucił do Sprewy. Łukasiewicz... pieprzyć Łukasiewicza. Niech robią z nim, co chcą.

            Najważniejsze, że oni dwaj byli bezpieczni.

            Właśnie dlatego gdy Ludwig, siedząc przy ścianie na podłodze, skulił się pod wyleniałą derką i zasnął, mężczyzna leżący na drewnianej ławie wolno uchylił powieki.

***

_Jest stałą. Zawsze nią był._

            Feliks spojrzał w oczy przesłuchujących i westchnął teatralnie.

            – Serio, wy myślicie, że ja i ten karaluch...? No proszę was... Ja wiedziałem, że nieźle was pogrzało od tych gorących, wzniosłych słów tego kurdupla, ale no bez przesady...

            Generał wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, a z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać. Korzystając z tego, że mężczyzna chwilowo nic nie mówił, Feliks zaczął zastanawiać się, co w tej chwili porabia młodszy z braci.

            – Wiem, że to wasza sprawka – wysyczał nagle mężczyzna. Feliks zamrugał.

            – Co takiego? – spytał lekkim tonem, ale naprawdę był zaintrygowany.

            – Zniknęli...! – generał chyba w końcu stracił cierpliwość. Jego oczy błysnęły, a policzki poczerwieniały. – Dzisiaj przyszła wiadomość! Zniknęli! – w głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiał czysty strach. Otaczający ich żołnierze spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, a Feliks nastawił uszu.

            Więc nie powinien był tego słyszeć, zrozumiał, zerkając na twarze pozostałych. Po prostu bali się przerwać generałowi...

            – I wiesz, co tam znaleźliśmy? – generał nagłym ruchem znów chwycił Feliksa za gardło. Sękate palce ścisnęły mocno jabłko Adama, ale generał nie potrafił powstrzymać ich drżenia. Feliks wyszarpnął się i opadł na ziemię, a generał cofnął się i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Spurpurowiał, zupełnie jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

            – Co? Kolekcję sprośnych zdjęć? – podjudził go Feliks, czując, że jeśli teraz nie wykorzysta tej sytuacji, nic więcej się nie dowie.

            – Dokument – wysyczał generał, pochylając się nad nim. – Byliście tak głupi, że wypadł wam z kieszeni dokument... Borkowski – powiedział wolniej, kalecząc wymowę.

            Feliks zamarł, wiedząc już, jakie będą następne słowa.

            Bracia Borkowscy, Warszawa.

            Lampa w berlińskiej celi, podpisana Brabork, przyniesiona przez Ludwiga.

            Skurwysyn chciał go wrobić. Ale przynajmniej zabrał gdzieś Prusaka.

            – A teraz grzecznie nam powiesz, co zrobiłeś z Gilbertem Belschmidtem. To był plan, prawda? Wykorzystać jego...  _obrzydliwą_   _słabość_... Uwieść... Z kim współpracowałeś? Kim jest Borkowski? Jak się z nim komunikowałeś?

            Feliks zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze, gorączkowo rozmyślając nad kolejnym ruchem. Nie chciał zrzucić winy na Bogu ducha winnych ludzi, musiał więc jakoś wybrnąć... Musiał coś wymyślić, nim poleje się krew niewinnych.

            Przepraszam, moja północy.

            – Nie pomyśleliście – wyszeptał i zawiesił głos, by jego słowa przebrzmiały w pomieszczeniu. Uśmiechnął się maniakalnie, a biel zębów kontrastowała ze strużką ciemnej krwi w kąciku ust. – Że wasz symbol... wasz ukochany Ludwig, wzór do naśladowania... zamiast postąpić tak, jak nakazuje mu wasze prawo i wasza moralność... po prostu chciał go przed wami ocalić?

            Cisza, która zapadła, była dla Feliksa niczym najpiękniejsza muzyka. Jak zwycięski walc.

            – On was zdradził, jeszcze tego nie pojęliście?

***

            Ludwig spał niespokojnie; noc w górach, mimo lipca, była chłodna. Obudził się, uchylił powieki, skrzywił się, sięgnął dłonią do zesztywniałego karku...

            – Miałeś koszmary, braciszku?

            Tak pytał Prusy, gdy Ludwig czasem przychodził do niego w nocy, ciągnąc za sobą poduszkę i mrugając zawzięcie, by się nie rozpłakać. Starszy brat brał go wówczas na kolana i na swój sposób pocieszał; mimo że nadal w słowach pełno było samouwielbienia, głos stawał się miększy, spokojniejszy, cichszy. Ludwig usypiał, słuchając opowieści o wspaniałych bitwach i emocjonujących potyczkach, by rano znów obudzić się we własnym, dziecięcym łóżku, starannie otulony kołdrą...

            Do Ludwiga dopiero po chwili dotarło, że to nie sen. Zerwał się i przypadł do ławy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

            –  _Bruderherz_...!

            Nadal blady, z niemalże przezroczystą skórą. Wychudły, z nadgarstkami wyglądającymi, jakby mógłby złamać je najlżejszy uścisk. Ale siedział na ławie z podkulonymi nogami. Oczy znów lśniły czerwienią, a dłoń, którą Ludwig złapał w przypływie emocji, była ciepła.

            – Co, młody? – Gilbert uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Chyba masz mi dużo do powiedzenia... – rozejrzał się po chacie i zmarszczył brwi, a jego uśmiech szybko zgasł. – W szczególności, co robimy w neutralnej Szwajcarii.

            Ludwig przymknął oczy. Cofnął dłoń, zawstydzony tym przypływem radości i cicho westchnął, siadając obok na ławie.

            – Zdradziłem – szepnął ze zwieszoną głową.

            Gilbert chwilę na niego patrzył; Ludwig czuł jego wzrok na swojej twarzy. W końcu wziął się w garść i uniósł głowę, by napotkać spojrzenie szkarłatnych oczu. Gilbert patrzył na niego zaintrygowany, a gdzieś w kąciku jego ust czaił się uśmieszek. Coś jakby...  _duma_?

            – Zdecydowanie masz mi dużo do powiedzenia.

 

***

_Każdemu więc z imperiów bezsprzecznie zasłużeni_

_My – ludzie pióra, miecza lub zajęczego lęku_

_Jesteśmy grabarzami swych własnych dzieł stworzenia,_

_Zajęczym lękiem niszcząc je, mieczem lub piosenką._

 

_Samotnie wędrujemy po dawnych bitew szlakach,_

_Którymi dzisiaj rządzi chwast, kamień lub jaszczurka._

_(…)_

_Jesteśmy jak zwierzęta – z rytmami śmierci zżyte,_

_Choć człowiek w nas – do Nowej wciąż prze Jerozolimy;_

_Więc nastawiamy ucha na echa nowych bitew,_

_Bo wiemy, że na pewno je w końcu usłyszymy…_

(J. Kaczmarski – Siedem grzechów głównych)

 


	5. Rozdział 5

Leśna cisza pieściła uszy, otulała niczym ciepły koc. Odżywczy powiew wiatru niósł ze sobą świergot ptaków i zapach igieł wybujałych świerków. Szumiały korony sosen, a na horyzoncie błękitniały zarysy pagórków. Czasem o pień zastukał dzięcioł, ale to wszystko.

Żadnych krzyków, warkotu samolotów, mruczenia silników aut. Żadnych ukradkowych szeptów, ostrych rozkazów coraz częściej podszytych desperacją, przekleństw i wyzwisk. Brak pijackich śpiewów i brzdęku szkła...

Myśli Ludwiga pobiegły po raz kolejny do przedwojennych berlińskich barów. Zaskakujące, jak ludzie mają krótką pamięć i jak szybko zmienia im się mentalność, zauważył, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę z kontrastu. Oczywiście on nie bywał nigdy w _takich miejscach_ – na samą myśl się skrzywił – ale przecież po Wielkiej Wojnie Berlin słynął z wyuzdania i grzechu...

Ukradkiem zerknął na brata, siedzącego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na ławeczce przed chatą i patrzącego w zamyśleniu przed siebie. Białe włosy Gilberta opadały mu na przymknięte oczy, ale ten nie zamierzał ich odgarniać, zbyt zajęty grzaniem się w blasku ciepłego, lipcowego słońca przenikającego przez leśne ostępy.

Gilbert lubił się bawić i Ludwig nigdy nie liczył wieczorów, w których jego brat wychodził na miasto, wracając późną nocą lub nad ranem, wciąż pijany lub ledwo trzeźwy. Nie pytał nigdy o kluby i bary ani o towarzystwo.

Nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć.

Zacisnął palce w pięści. Bycie ślepym doskonale mu wychodziło. Nawet jeśli za dnia mijał sodomie przybytki o jednoznacznym przeznaczeniu i prostytutki w każdym wieku, nawet te zdecydowanie za młode. Nawet jeśli czasem dla zabicia czasu zerkał na okładki czasopism w pokoju brata, znajdując tam rzeczy wysoce niepokojące.

Potem pojawił się _on_ i wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Rzeczy, na które przymykano dotąd oko mimo istnienia _tego paragrafu_ , zaczęły być ścigane. Pamiętał płonące zbiory Instytutu Seksuologicznego, pamiętał zaostrzenie praw, ściganie kobiecego wyuzdania... Myślał, że od tej pory tak będzie już zawsze, że prawa znów sprawią, że kobiety zostaną w zaciszach swych domów, a tacy jak jego brat przestaną się w to _bawić_ , a Ludwig nigdy nie będzie musiał więcej o tym myśleć. Eldorado, Mikado, nazwy klubów zamkniętych przed wojną, nadal tkwiły w jego pamięci, kpiąc z Ludwiga i kąsając przypomnieniem: on u nas bywał. Śmiał się, pił, tańczył i ...

_Skąd wiedziałeś o Gilbercie? Nawet ja tego nie wiedziałem. Nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział._

Oszukiwać samego siebie było bardzo łatwo, stwierdził gorzko Ludwig. Uwierzyłem we własną niewiedzę, Łukasiewicz. Nie tylko dla ciebie on jest północą na kompasie. Wolałem udawać, że igła busoli nie jest skrzywiona, inaczej bym zabłądził.

– O czym myślisz? – zapytał cicho Gilbert. Otworzył oczy, ale wpatrywał się w migoczącą przed nim zieleń, na taniec światła przenikającego przez korony drzew, zupełnie jakby przyroda mogła uleczyć jego bladość i tchnąć siłę w osłabione ciało, mimo lata okryte kocem.

– O tym, jaki był Berlin dwadzieścia lat temu – odpowiedział Ludwig.

Nie musiał pytać, czy Gilbert zrozumiał.

– Wiele się zmieniło – odparł Gilbert. – Nie wiem już, czy na lepsze, czy na gorsze. Szkoda mi tych knajp, wiesz? – dodał niefrasobliwie, ale Ludwig przejrzał ten lekki ton. – Lubiłem ten na Kalckreuthstrasse, _hier ist's richtig..._

To nie była subtelna próba rozpoczęcia _tego_ tematu, zwłaszcza że szkarłatne tęczówki zerknęły na Ludwiga znacząco, podczas gdy wciąż sinawe usta wypowiadały śpiewnie reklamowe hasło Eldorado. To było wręcz wyzwanie do wzięcia udziału w rozmowie, rzucenie rękawicy. Gilbert równie szybko jak zdrowie odzyskiwał swój tupet.

– Co się stało w Sali Luster?

Rękawica została podniesiona. Ludwig zacisnął dłonie na kolanach, sztywny jak struna. Siedział po żołniersku na pokrytej mchem, zbitej lata temu ławeczce przed chatą i teraz świdrował wzrokiem brata siedzącego tuż obok.

Musiał wiedzieć, jakkolwiek nie byłoby to bolesne.

– Pytam o to, co zaszło między tobą a Łukasiewiczem – uściślił, by brat nie próbował wykręcać się od odpowiedzi.

– Byłem pijany, on był pijany – powiedział lekkim tonem Gilbert. – Zrobiło się lekko depresyjnie... Pocałowaliśmy się. Raz. To akurat jest mało istotny fakt.

Ludwig poczuł mdłości. Pohamował wodze wyobraźni. Kochał swojego brata, ale wątpił w to, że uda mu się z tym pogodzić. Przez ostatnie dziesięciolecia wręcz wypierał to z pamięci.

Przyjrzał się uważnie bratu. W szkarłatnych oczach Gilberta, pod warstwą irytacji i udawanego rozbawienia, tkwiło coś więcej.

            – Wiesz, że go mają? – zapytał cicho Ludwig, znając odpowiedź.

            Dłoń, która od niechcenia bawiła się rogiem koca, znieruchomiała.

– Nasi? – zapytał cicho Gilbert, poważniejąc.

Ludwig już nie wiedział, kim byli _nasi_ , ani czy jacykolwiek _nasi_ istnieją. Żołnierz może umrzeć, dezerter musi umrzeć, a to, że obaj byli nieśmiertelni, w niczym by nie przeszkadzało. Pomiędzy ogłoszeniem wyroku a śmiercią, która nie mogła nadejść z ludzkich rąk, znajdowała się po prostu wieczna agonia i więzienna gehenna, taka jak ta, przez którą przeszedł – i pewnie dalej przechodził – Łukasiewicz.

– Nasi – potwierdził.

Zmienił stronę. Zszedł z bezpiecznej przystani, z myśliwskiej ambony, z której strzelał do zwierząt, wściekłych wilków i brudnych szczurów, bo tu był jego brat. Nikt nie będzie miał dla nich litości.

Znów spojrzał na Gilberta.

– Ciekaw jestem, co odwala – Gilbert uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. Gdzieś w jego oczach zamigotał jednak cień żalu. – Znając go, nie jednemu puściły już nerwy.

– Powiesił Fischera – odparł automatycznie Ludwig.

– No proszę – Gilbert zastukał palcami w drewno. – Osobiście? Nie widzę go jako kata.

– Powiedział parę trafnych słów. Sól na rany.

– Aaach... – Gilbert skrzywił wargi. – Teraz widzę.

Milczeli długo; dzięcioł zamilkł i odleciał, a wiatr się uciszył.

– Był czas, kiedy nie byłem pewny, komu będziesz lojalny, jeśli się dowiesz, jaki jestem.

Ludwig zacisnął mocno powieki, słysząc bardzo cichy szept.

– Nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie.

Wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek powiedział coś tak szczerego, pochodzącego z głębi jego kamiennego serca.

– Wiedziałem – dodał ledwo słyszalnie. – Po prostu nie...

– Wiem – odparł głośniej Gilbert. Słysząc radosny ton, Ludwig uniósł głowę. Brat patrzył na niego z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – W końcu dlatego jesteśmy w tej cholernej, neutralnej Szwajcarii, na jakimś górskim zadupiu.

Ludwig też się uśmiechnął. Poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że temat Łukasiewicza pojawił się i znikł, uniesiony wiatrem, nim zdołał zadomowić się na dobre w ich rozmowie.

***

Zbliżała się letnia, wieczorna burza; Feliks czuł to w powietrzu. Wiatr, dotąd ciepły i leniwie wpadający do jego celi, wzmógł się i zaczął szarpać okiennicami w całym kompleksie. Wychylając się lekko za okna i zerkając na boki, dostrzegł gdzieniegdzie ludzkie sylwetki próbujące pozamykać okna umieszczone w grubych murach budynków.

Skąd nie miał zbyt dobrego widoku; piętrowy budynek, w którym go zamknięto, stał z boku kompleksu, a jego okna wychodziły na las. Kołyszące się drzewa cieszyły oczy, szczególnie po długim przebywaniu w piwnicy, ale Feliks wiedział, że ulokowano go tu bynajmniej nie z troski. Im mniej kompleksu widział, tym lepiej dla nich, a jeśli zabierano go na przesłuchania, wiązano mu zazwyczaj oczy. Bez wychylania się i wyginania szyi widział tylko jedną z wieżyczek strażniczych, zbudowanych wzdłuż dwóch równoległych płotów z siatki zwieńczonych drutem kolczastym, za którymi rozpoczynał się las. Ponad stumetrowy pas zruszonej ziemi między płotami, która jeszcze nie w pełni porosła mchem i trawą, rodził w nim podejrzenia.

Zdolności regeneracji miał całkiem niezłe, ale podejrzewał, że wpadnięcie na minę przeciwpiechotną raczej uniemożliwi mu dalszą ucieczkę. Cofnął się, by strażnicy na dole go nie zauważyli, a potem postukał opuszkami palców w ścianę, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Ludzki gwar, silniki aut, słyszalny co jakiś czas pociąg przejeżdżający przez stację, a nawet lądujące samoloty. Kompleks musiał być duży. Żeby z niego zwiać, Feliks potrzebował naprawdę sporego chaosu, na przykład zamachu na Hitlera... Uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem. Los mu chyba sprzyjał, ale nadal nie rozwiązał problemu drogi ucieczki.

Gdyby tylko miał pewność, że ten pas ziemi nie jest zaminowany... Błądząc wzrokiem po okolicy, spojrzał na żołnierza na wieżyczce. Mężczyzna spacerował tam i z powrotem po małej przestrzeni, trzymając w rękach karabin snajperski.

Tego gościa też przydałoby się usunąć z drogi. Feliks westchnął ciężko. Czterech ludzi na dole, dwa płoty, pole minowe i snajper. Chaos naprawdę musiałby być ogromny, by zwiał tą drogą, nie zostając zauważony i przy okazji w jednym kawałku.

Żołnierz na wieżyczce schował głowę w ramionach, bo wiatr stawał się coraz bardziej natarczywy i zimny. Gdy z ciemnych chmur, które przygnały nad kompleks, lunęła ściana deszczu, Feliks zatrzasnął okiennice.

Miał nadzieję, że Schwarze Kapelle wie, co robi. Spojrzał na drzwi, które nie otwierały się już od czterech dni, nie licząc uchylania się odrobinę, by wsunąć mu nogą jakiś posiłek. Przesłuchania zostały przerwane; Brauna też nie widział od jakiegoś czasu.

Ciekawość zżerała go od środka. Opadł na polowe łóżko, które zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem i wyciągnął ramiona w górę. Boże, jak bardzo się nudził... Uśmiechnął się nagle, poderwał i otworzył okiennice. Spojrzał prosto w dół, na czterech wyraźnie nieszczęśliwych z powodu ulewy żołnierzy i już miał rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagą, gdy któryś z nich się poruszył.

Feliks zastygł w oczekiwaniu, nieczuły na duże, zimne krople deszczu uderzające w jego głowę i posiniaczone ramiona okryte cienką, poszarpaną szmatą, która niegdyś była mundurem. Patrzył z zaintrygowaniem, jak jeden z nich wygasza latarkę, rozgląda się dookoła gorączkowo, a potem sięga po niewielki sekator.

Polska przeniósł wolno wzrok na mężczyznę na wieżyczce. Na ułamek sekundy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, jednak byli zbyt daleko od siebie, by Feliks mógł cokolwiek rozczytać z tego spojrzenia. Następnie strażnik wychylił się nieco i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się horyzontowi, zbyt natarczywie, by mogło być to naturalne.

Feliks uśmiechnął się lekko, zauważając nerwowe, króciutkie spojrzenia strażnika, rzucane co chwila na najbliższe otoczenie. Ale dookoła lało, chmury i nadchodzący zmrok sprawiły, że cały kompleks pogrążał się w ciemnej szarości, brudnej od błota, mokrej od uporczywego deszczu, a latarki tych na dole padały jakby wszędzie, tylko nie w kierunku płotu...

Z uśmiechem na ustach położył się spać. Rankiem, po zmianie warty, tylko te oczy, które wiedziały czego szukać, mogły dostrzec, że siatka przy jednym z palików jest odrobinkę uszkodzona.

Czarna Orkiestra stroiła swe instrumenty.

***

Obudził się o północy, mając na wargach smak wody z mazurskich jezior, a w nozdrzach zapach mitycznego kwiatu paproci. Przez moment, pod powiekami zaciśniętymi w pragnieniu dalszego snu, widział migoczące gwiazdy na czarnej tafli wody, tańczące płomienie ognisk i ludzkie cienie przemykające dookoła, czuł zapach lasu, drwa i ziół i prastarą magię wirującą wokoło.

To wspomnienie zakopał głęboko w swojej pamięci, zrzucając wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciemnościach lasu, na kaprys, chwilę zapomnienia, usprawiedliwioną magicznym dniem, świętym dniem, w którym wszystko działo się podług praw sprzed tysiąclecia. Nie było w nim nic ważnego, podniosłego ani szlachetnego – zwykłe pragnienie, gdy czuł, że umiera po wieku niewoli. Zwykła, ludzka, może nawet zwierzęca potrzeba poczucia, że nadal istnieje, a nic nie umacniało tak świadomości własnej egzystencji jak dotyk.

Rankiem znów wrócili do tego, co było stałe, wyzwisk i przekleństw, a Feliks nadal uparcie go nienawidził. Gilbert też nie zmienił swoich uczuć względem niego. Tak było od setek lat i tak powinno pozostać. To była północ, którą znał i rozumiał, której zniknięcie roztrzaskałoby świat na kawałki.

– Nie waż się już umierać, sukinsynie – wyszeptał Feliks swoją modlitwę, kierując ją do milczącego Boga ponad betonem, cegłami i drutem kolczastym, o ile Bóg wciąż raczył wysłuchiwać ludzi i tych, którzy próbowali nimi być. – Ja już umierałem, a przeżyłem. Ty też tego nie spierdol.

***

Nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

Chodził po chacie i obok niej marszowym krokiem, nie kłopocząc się o to, że jakiś tutejszy rozpozna w nim żołnierza. W leśnych ostępach nie było żywej duszy, a nawet jeśli jakiś tubylec wybrałby się na spacer w te okolice, trzask łamanego drewna zaalarmowałby ich od razu. Ten gąszcz był naturalnym zasiekiem, więc chociaż w tej kwestii pohamował swoją paranoję.

Niewiedza go drażniła. Przywykł, że codziennie relacjonowano mu wydarzenia z frontu, że brał udział w naradach... A teraz upływały wieczory i poranki, a ich otaczała jedynie pustka, otulająca ich niczym szczelny kokon, a Ludwig czuł się, jakby las w jakiś magiczny sposób odciął mu zmysły.

Musiał wiedzieć, co się dzieje, musiał zejść w dół, zwierzęcą ścieżką pośród zarośli, aż odnajdzie leśną dróżkę, która zaprowadzi go do La Locle. Zapasy jedzenia się kończyły i to była jego wymówka, chociaż jedzenie nawet nie było im potrzebne.

Potrzebował dzieciaka biegającego po ulicach z poranną gazetą, plotek wymienianych w szynkach, albo i nawet bardziej drastycznych posunięć – kogoś przyciśniętego do ściany budynku w ciemnym zaułku, przestraszonego na tyle, by wyskamleć mu wszystko, co wiedział.

– Przesadzasz.

Oczywiście, że przesadzał, wiedział o tym, ale las, świergot ptaków i spokojny wiatr, zamiast uspokajać, doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

– Dalej nie rozumiem – rzucił, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i patrząc na ślady, jakie jego buty zostawiły w piasku i na puszystym mchu. – Co w nim jest... – _Wyjątkowego. Pociągającego. Interesującego_. – takiego, że...?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu niczym ociężała, zimowa mgła. Gardło odmawiało posłuszeństwa, a mózg dalej próbował zaprzeczać, budując mur między rzeczywistością a wyobrażeniami, w których jego brat był _normalny_. Ciekawość wciskała się między spoiwa muru jak dym, a Ludwig nienawidził siebie za myśli, które go nawiedzały.

Prawo zawsze było słuszne, a Paragraf stanowił jego część, dlaczego więc zaczynał myśleć, że może popełniono pomyłkę?

To było złe. Niezdrowe. Ohydne.

To był Gilbert, jedyna osoba, której ufał, którą podziwiał i którą kochał.

Czuł, jakby stał na cienkiej linii pomiędzy dachami, jak frywolny półwariat z objazdowego widowiska. Na jednym z dachów płonęły ognie palonych książek i witryny berlińskich lupanarów, na drugim działy się rzeczy, od których odwracał wzrok ze wstrętem, a w dole wionął chłodem pogrążony w ciemności bruk, na który upadek połamałby kości na odłamki. Jeden zły krok, a spadnie, a raz obrana droga albo odbierze mu to, w co wierzył, albo to, co kochał.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptał Gilbert. Ludwig zmusił się, by spojrzeć na brata. Prusy leżał na mchu, patrząc w ciemniejące niebo, na którym pojawiały się nieśmiało konstelacje. Głos mężczyzny był cichy i zmieniony, oczy nadal połyskiwały niezdrowo, a ciało było słabe. Ludwig bał się, że to wcale nie koniec tej dziwnej choroby.

Czekał na odpowiedź, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego serce bije znacznie szybciej niż powinno.

– On jest... jak słońce w zenicie.

Zenit, południe, północ na kompasie, niech przeklęte będą te ich porównania. Ludwig zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Zamilkły ptaki i tylko dlatego Ludwig usłyszał dalsze słowa.

– ... jak ognisko... a ja... jak ta durna ćma...

Odwrócił się i ruszył tam, gdzie zaczynała się ścieżka do miasteczka, wiedząc, że gdy wróci, znów zapyta, tak jak to czynił przez ostatnie dni, krążąc jak sęp wokół padliny i szarpiąc zgniliznę raz za razem, nigdy nie dość odważny, by pożreć ją w całości.

Ale padlina była prawdą, więc musiał w końcu stawić jej czoła i połknąć gorzką pigułkę wiedzy, zaakceptować, że wróg, podczłowiek, przeklęty nienawistnik był dla jego brata lśniącym punktem, kimś ważnym, kimś, o którym myślało się i czyniło rzeczy, których nie było wolno, nawet jeśli prowadziło to do samospalenia i całopalnej ofiary z samego siebie.

Ludwig nigdy nie nienawidził Łukasiewicza bardziej niż teraz.

– Wrócisz?

Gilbert pytał za każdym razem, tak jak kiedyś młody Ludwig pytał, czy brat wróci do domu, bo bał się spać w ciemnościach, samotności i ciszy.

– Zawsze – odpowiadał tak samo, jak kiedyś Prusy smutnemu dziecku, zostawianemu samemu w pysznych domach i pałacach, gdy Gilbert wyruszał w bój, zdobywać chwałę i sławę.

Nie odwrócił się, ale wiedział, że na usta Prus znów wraca znajomy, figlarny uśmiech. I Ludwig sam się uśmiechnął, znikając pośród drzew.

Byli braćmi, nawet jeśli zaczynał rozumieć istotę choroby i to, że jej źródłem był strach nie tylko o niego. Nawet jeśli to tak bardzo bolało, świadomość, że istnieje ktoś jeszcze, o kogo – na ich pokręcony, popieprzony, pokraczny sposób personifikacji krajów i narodów – Gilbert się bał.

***

Otrzymał wiadomość ukrytą w miąższu chleba. Żując skórkę, czytał drobniutkie literki, wpatrywał się w maleńki plan pola minowego, próbując wyryć sobie w pamięci ścieżkę między zaznaczonymi minami, wiedząc, że od tego zależy jego... czy personifikacja mogła umrzeć rozerwana na kawałki?

Feliksa bardzo kusiło, by sprawdzić to na Ludwigu, ale zemstę musiał odłożyć na kiedy indziej.

– Więc wasi minowali, co? – uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zerkając na widoczne przez okno pole za płotem. Jeśli rozmieszczenie min było takie same, jak na przemyconej kartce, droga nie byłaby trudna. Prześlizgnąć się przy słupku płotu, tam, gdzie siatka była rozcięta, potem delikatny slalom do drugiego ogrodzenia... Jeśli i tam ktoś bawił się sekatorem, to droga do lasu stała otworem.

O ile ktoś nie postanowi zdjąć go celnym strzałem w potylicę, bo Feliks będzie wtedy doskonale widoczny.

Plan miał swoje wady, ale i tak Polska był zaintrygowany, dlaczego w ogóle zadali sobie tyle trudu, by umożliwić mu ucieczkę. Może liczyli na jego wstawiennictwo, gdy wojna się już skończy? Albo sądzili, że uwalniając personifikację, zaskarbią sobie wdzięczność Polaków i zorganizują wspólny front?

Usłyszał za drzwiami jakiś ruch. Schował strzępek papieru pod materacem łóżka, poniewczasie orientując się, że jeśli go stąd wywleką, to pewnie sprawdzą pokój. Nie było już czasu na korektę; do pomieszczenia wszedł Braun z podstarzałym, uciekającym wzrokiem człowiekiem, ściskającym w sękatych, poczerwieniałych od ciężkiej pracy dłoniach kratę z czarnego metalu, na oko pasującą wymiarami do okna. A więc ludzie, którzy stali pod oknem i strzegli, by nie wyskoczył, byli potrzebni gdzieś indziej i ich rolę miała przejąć krata.

Co ten Reinhart wyprawiał, do cholery? Niemiec odłożył na podłogę skrzynkę z narzędziami i bez słowa zamknął drzwi. Ignorując siedzącego na materacu Polskę, lekko popchnął starca do przodu.

– Ma być tak, jak mówiłem – rzucił oschle Reinhart, a potem cofnął się pod drzwi tak, że gdyby ktoś spróbowały je otworzyć, napotkałby na opór stawiany przez jego ciało. – _Porządnie_.

Feliks zmarszczył brwi, spojrzał najpierw na niego, a potem na staruszka.

– Skończyło się dobre traktowanie, ścierwo – powiedział mu Reinhart, podnosząc głos. – Rozkaz prosto od führera, ale to tymczasowo, naciesz się słońcem, póki jeszcze możesz. Już ci szykują lepsze miejsce, pod ziemią.

Feliks zmrużył oczy. Zerknął na starca, który, ignorując obecność żołnierza, zaczął coś cicho podśpiewywać, podnosząc kratę i sprawdzając, czy pasuje do wymiarów okna. Słysząc mazurzenie, uśmiechnął się.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się kilka minut później. Gdy rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki wiercenia, Reinhart gestem przywołał do go siebie. Słysząc kolejne informacje wyszeptane prosto w jego ucho, Feliks nabrał ochoty na śmiech.

Gdy zobaczył wprawioną kratę – a był Polską, fuszerkę potrafił rozpoznać z kilometra – pozwolił sobie na cichy chichot.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał szeptem na odchodne.

Reinhart spojrzał na niego i smutno się uśmiechnął.

– Bo może zasłużymy chociaż na czyściec. Szepnij o nas słówko w Warszawie.

Stary Mazur otrzepał dłonie z pyłu i nadal podśpiewywał pod nosem.

_– Ôjcÿzna to nasá, te wodÿ, tén las, niech zÿjo Mazurÿ, tén kraj pełen kras..._

Był piętnasty lipca tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego czwartego roku.

***

Nie miał pieniędzy, by zapłacić wyrostkowi z gazetami, ale ostre spojrzenie, które mu posłał, sprawiło, że chłopaczek niemalże od razu zrezygnował z prób odebrania należnej mu forsy. W końcu ledwo sięgał mu do piersi.

– Pan zapłaci jutro, za dwa egzemplarze, p-prawda? – spróbował jeszcze dzieciak resztkami odwagi, a Ludwig zbył go wzruszeniem ramion.

– Zapłacę – rzucił jednak po chwili, stwierdzając, że może lepiej nie robić sobie problemów. Jakoś znajdzie tych parę monet. Dzieciak odetchnął z ulgą, wręczył mu gazetę i oddalił się pośpiesznie, zerkając przez ramię.

Ludwig odetchnął i przymknął na chwilę oczy, chcąc się uspokoić. Ścisnął w dłoniach egzemplarz gazety, wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął na pierwszą stronę.

Nic ciekawego. Rozczarowany, przekartkował dziennik i na którejś z kolei stronie odnalazł to, czego szukał.

_Bracia Beilschmidt nadal nieodnalezieni_

_Jak donosi nasz wojenny korespondent..._ , mówił francuski tekst. Co za paskudny język. Ludwig skrzywił się i czytał dalej.

_...w Berlinie panuje poruszenie. Chociaż niemieckie władze próbowały utrzymać to w tajemnicy, informacja o zniknięciu Beilschmidtów rozniosła się niemal natychmiast. Przypominamy, że Ludwig i Gilbert Beilschmidt są personifikacjami Rzeszy i zajmują wysokie stanowiska w niemieckiej armii. Chociaż władze niemieckie próbują tuszować sprawę, w całym Berlinie mówi się, że było to porwanie, za które odpowiedzialni są Polacy. Wermacht wysłał posiłki do okupowanej Warszawy. Przypominamy również, że personifikacja Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej od kilku miesięcy nie daje znaku życia, a Gilbert Beilschmidt kilka miesięcy temu zapadł na ciężką chorobę, która to znacząco obniżyła morale niemieckiej armii. Prosiliśmy o opinię w tej sprawie personifikację Szwajcarii, pana Vasha Zwingli, ale odmówił on komentarza, podobnie zresztą jak Francis Bonnefoy._

I bardzo dobrze. Ludwig przejrzał jeszcze resztę informacji, ale nie odnalazł nic interesującego, pomijając brytyjski nalot na San Marino i klęskę własnej armii na Białorusi, której to nie zauważył w pierwszej chwili. Czytając szczątkową informację, Ludwig tylko się skrzywił. Wojna zdecydowanie zbliżała się ku końcowi i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co w takiej sytuacji stanie się z nimi.

Nie mogli do końca świata ukrywać się w szwajcarskich górach, a wielkimi krokami nadchodził nowy porządek, w którym Rzesza miała upaść na kolana i tylko głupiec oczekiwałby alianckiej łaski.

– Co ty tu robisz?

Ludwig uniósł wzrok znad gazety i napotkał wrogie spojrzenie zielonych oczu, błyskających groźnie spod blond grzywki.

Zdecydowanie nie mogli, a karabin wycelowany prosto w niego był na to wystarczającym dowodem.

***

_Znam ludzi, którym w sercach zgasło,_

_lecz mówią: ciepło nam i jasno,_

_i bardzo kłamią, gdy się śmieją_

_Wiem jak ułożyć rysy twarzy_

_by smutku nikt nie zauważył._

_(Wisława Szymborska – Do zakochanej nieszczęśliwie)_

 

 

 

* * *

1\. Mikado, Eldorado - nazwy gejowskich klubów w Berlinie z lat 20-tych XX wieku. Mimo że paragraf 175 ciągle obowiązywał, policja na ogół przymykała na to oko. Wychodziło kilkadziesiąt czasopism dla osób homoseksualnych, kluby i bary dlań miały się dobrze, a pod koniec lat 20-tych załagodzono nieco paragraf. Berlin po Wielkiej Wojnie był nieoficjalną stolicą osób o odmiennej orientacji, a oprócz tego słynął z dużej ilości prostytutek płci obojga, rewolucyjnej otwartości seksualnej i używek. Dojście do władzy nazistów w latach 30-tych położyło temu kres - zaczęto zamykać kluby, znów zaostrzono paragraf 175. Zaostrzono prawo antyaborcyjne, walczono z "moralnym upadkiem kobiet", by wróciły do bycia przykładnymi żonami i matkami, walczono z prostytucją, za którą groził już obóz koncentracyjny (za homoseksualizm również). Polecam artykuł na focusie pt. "Sodoma i Gomora Europy". Berlin: przedwojenne miasto grzechu.  
2\. "Żołnierz może umrzeć, dezerter musi umrzeć" - Maksyma Hitlera.  
3\. "Ôjcÿzna to nasá, te wodÿ, tén las, niech zÿjo Mazurÿ, tén kraj pełen kras..." - nieoficjalny hymn Mazur w gwarze mazurskiej. 


	6. Rozdział 6

Spodziewał się tego. Właściwie, jakaś jego mała, nieracjonalna część – ta, którą zawsze pogardzał – sądziła, że gdy tylko przekroczy granicę Szwajcarii, dostanie serią z karabinu w plecy, zupełnie jakby Vash posiadł tajemniczą zdolność pojawiania się tam, gdzie ktoś ledwo dotknął stopą jego ziemi, by natychmiast spacyfikować niechcianego przybysza.

_Pazifikation_ , jakie ładne słowo, przemknęło mu jeszcze przez myśl. W papierach wrzucanych do archiwów zawsze wyglądało ładnie, tak starannie napisane, kryjące pod czernią atramentu swoje brudne znaczenie.

Szybko zmienił tok swoich myśli, koncentrując się na tym, co tu i teraz. Przed chwilą ulice miasteczka były pełne ludzi – teraz nagle Le Locle opustoszało, zupełnie jakby przetoczyła się przez nie zaraza. Ludwig dostrzegł jeszcze ostatnich przemykających cywili, rzucających niespokojnie spojrzenia na postać Szwajcarii, ale potem trzasnęły ostatnie drzwi, umilkł uliczny gwar i zapadła cisza.

Ludzie potrafili doskonale wyczuwać niebezpieczne sytuacje i umykać w cień jak szczury, by tylko nie zostać w nie wplątanym. Z boku ta sytuacja musiała właśnie tak dla nich wyglądać – wysoki mężczyzna czytający gazetę w cieniu budynku, przyparty do muru przez uzbrojonego człowieka. Coś dziwnego, coś brudnego, coś niebezpiecznego. Może część z nich rozpoznała w uzbrojonym własną personifikację, może nie, ale i tak woleli zwiać. Tchórze, pomyślał pogardliwe Ludwig. Większość ludzi to tchórze.

– Odpowiedz na pytanie – zażądał Vash po francusku, wyraźnie irytowany jego milczeniem. – Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz?

– Czytam gazetę – Ludwig wolno złożył dziennik, ignorując pokusę, by go zmiąć i rzucić na ziemię. Wystarczy, że z ust wymknęło mu się to bezczelne stwierdzenie faktu, tak bardzo w stylu Gilberta. Może zbyt dużo o nim myślał. Musiał się skupić i na nowo stać się spokojny i zrównoważony, znów na chłodno analizować sytuację i spychać emocje na bok, zupełnie jakby one nie istniały.

Vash nie był wrogiem, jeszcze nie, ale wystarczyłoby kilka złych słów, by się nim stał. Nawet jeśli deklamował wieczystą neutralność, nie można było go lekceważyć. Mieszać i szkodzić można było na setki sposobów bez wywoływania wojen, a za każdą wrogo nastawioną personifikacją szły tysiące ludzi. Zresztą, Ludwig sam najlepiej wiedział, że każdy traktat i układ można było złamać – w końcu to były tylko słowa, zapisane pięknie na papierze zdobionym pieczęciami i zamaszystymi podpisami, które wystarczyło wrzucić do ognia, a następnie poczekać, aż armia rozdepcze prochy podkutymi butami.

– Planujesz coś tutaj? – Vash zignorował odzywkę, lekko opuścił lufę karabinu, widząc, że Ludwig nie ma przy sobie broni. Wciąż jednak wpatrywał się w Niemcy pełen nieufności. – Cała Europa mówi o tym, że zniknąłeś.

Zielone oczy Szwajcarii zlustrowały cywilne ubranie i roztrzepane włosy Ludwiga. Ten wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Co mówią?

– Nie będę twoim informatorem, dopóki się nie dowiem, co robisz na mojej ziemi – ostrzegł go Vash. – Więc odpowiadaj na pytania, dobrze?

– Nie groź mi – Ludwig powiedział po niemiecku, z ulgą porzucając znienawidzony francuski język. Posługując się własną mową, lepiej panował nad słowami, które wychodziły z jego ust. – Wydając mnie, ściągniesz tu moich.

– W tym się zgadzamy – Vash również przeszedł na germański język. – Niepotrzebna mi tutaj ta twoja przeklęta zaraza.

Zapadła cisza, krótka i niezręczna. Szwajcaria w końcu zarzucił broń na plecy. Szarpnięciem głowy dał do zrozumienia Ludwigowi, by ten za nim poszedł.

Ruszyli w dół ulicy, a gdy wmieszali się w tłum w innej części miasteczka, rozpoczęli cichą rozmowę pomiędzy przechodniami.

– Czułem was – odezwał się w końcu Vash. – Ludzi oszukacie, mnie nie.

– Jesteśmy tu tymczasowo – Ludwig spoglądał na mijane piekarnie, sklepy i domy nietknięte wojną. – Działamy sami. Nie zaszkodziłem twojemu krajowi w żaden sposób. Nie miałem ani nie mam zamiaru cię w to wplątywać. Potraktuj nas jak kolejnych uchodźców.

Vash skinął ostro głową.

– Nie zamierzam wam pomagać.

– Nie oczekuję tego.

Na moment ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Usatysfakcjonowany tym, że doszli do porozumienia, Vash nieco rozluźnił spięte ramiona.

– Według twojego rządu mają was Polacy. Berlin wysłał posiłki do Warszawy.

Ludwig kiwnął głową. Więc pozostawione tropy, nawet jeśli nikłe, wystarczyły, by zdesperowane dowództwo podążyło ich śladem. Co prawda tę informację otrzymał już z gazety, ale potwierdzenie było mile widziane.

– Mówią o wymianie – Vash zerknął na Ludwiga z ukosa. – To prawda? Polska jest w waszych rękach?

– Był – odparł krótko Ludwig. – Nie wiem, co dzieje się z nim teraz.

– Wciąż o nim cicho, więc pewnie dalej macie – stwierdził spokojnie Vash. – Więc co? – zapytał nagle, przystając. – Sytuacja wymknęła ci się z rąk, Reich? Dupa wam zaczęła się palić, więc spieprzyłeś?

Ludwig wytrzymał spojrzenie.

– To wszystko może spłonąć i spłonie – powiedział spokojnie. – Mnie obchodzi tylko Gilbert.

– Nigdy nie obchodził cię los ludzi, ani swoich ani obcych – Vash nie wydawał się zaskoczony odpowiedzią. – Dam ci radę, kuzynie – dodał ciszej. – Wracaj do domu. Uspokój to gniazdo szerszeni i dąż do poddania się.

– Myślisz, że mam jeszcze jakiekolwiek wpływy? – zapytał Ludwig i uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Łukasiewicz już dawno im wypaplał co trzeba. Jestem zdrajcą, Schweiz, a mój brat ofiarą systemu, który sami stworzyliśmy. Nikt nie powita nas tam z otwartymi ramionami, nawet jeśli wszystkim wokół mówią co innego.

Szwajcaria nie odpowiedział. Na końcu ulicy znajdował się protestancki kościół z białej cegły. Ludwig wpatrzył się w zamknięte dwuskrzydłowe wrota, a potem przeniósł wzrok na wieżę z zegarem. Stracił sporo czasu. Niedługo musiał wracać do Gilberta.

Nawet jeśli ludzie próbowali szukać go w Warszawie, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby podejmowali inne, cichsze akcje, mające na celu zlokalizowanie ich albo dopiero zamierzali je podjąć. Porwanie było brzytwą, której chwytali się, tonąc, nie chcąc do końca uwierzyć w to, że ich zdradził, ale Ludwig nie wątpił, że szybko pozbędą się wątpliwości. W końcu byli inteligentnym narodem.

– Jestem neutralny – przypomniał Vash. – Więc nikomu nie powiem o naszym spotkaniu. Tym samym liczę, że zachowasz w tajemnicy wasz pobyt tutaj... niezależnie od tego, kto wygra tę wojnę.

Ludwig kiwnął głową. Z pewnością Ameryka, Anglia i cała reszta aliantów będą chcieli znać szczegóły jego zniknięcia, gdy już go dorwą i złapią za kark. Doskonale rozumiał, że Szwajcaria po prostu zabezpiecza swoje własne interesy w rzeczywistości, która miała dopiero nadejść. Vash, ty cholerny, górski Semito.

– Mam jedną prośbę.

– Rzesza o coś prosi, zamiast po prostu to wziąć? – Vash uniósł brew. – Słucham.

Ludwig zawahał się.

– Jeśli dowiesz się czegoś o Łukasiewiczu... Proszę nie jako personifikacja, nie jako kraj, wojskowy czy polityk. I nie w moim imieniu.

Miał wrażenie, że zielone oczy Vasha widzą wszystko, każdy cal jego duszy. Nie będę wam pomagać, powiedziała personifikacja Szwajcarii.

– Mam u Gilberta pewien dług – powiedział w końcu cicho Vash Zwingli. –Zaciągnąłem ten dług jako człowiek, nie jako personifikacja, więc jeśli ja, jako człowiek, czegoś się dowiem... tak jak normalni ludzie się czegoś dowiadują...

Ludwig pochylił głowę w podziękowaniu. Vash chyba rozumiał, z jakim trudem przychodziło mu zginanie karku, więc pożegnał go bladym, pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechem.

Gdyby Ludwig miał komu składać raporty, tę rozmowę skwitowałby krótkim zdaniem: _personifikacja Szwajcarii odmówiła pomocy. Cywil Vash Zwingli nie._

Jakkolwiek by się nie starali tego ukrywać, zawsze w głębi serca pragnęli być ludźmi.

* * *

Chciałbym być człowiekiem, powiedział raz partyzantom w środku mroźnej zimy, gdy grzali się w nikłym cieple niewielkiego ogniska, wśród trzasków drwa w cichym lesie, czujni jak wilcy i jak oni niespokojni, gotowi wyciągnąć ręce do skradzionego skądś wiadra wypełnionego wodą i lodem, zabić ciepło i blask i schować się w ciemnościach.

– Dlaczego? – padło pytanie ze starych, spierzchniętych warg, ochrypłe i przypominające warkot.

– Mógłbym wtedy umrzeć.

Odpowiedziały mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia. Potem w kniei zaszczekały psy, zabrzmiały wrogie okrzyki, zawartość wiadra jednym ruchem została wylana na gorejące polana. Świat na moment utonął w parze, a oni zbiegli w las, w ciemność, w ziąb.

Żaden z partyzantów nie spytał już Feliksa o to, co miał na myśli. Głównie dlatego, że żaden z nich nie przeżył tej obławy.

* * *

Pisał szybko, niemalże mechanicznie. Z domu zabrał ze sobą niewiele – tylko to, co mogło zniknąć bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Bo kto zorientuje się, że zniknęło pół ryzy papieru i kilka wiecznych piór? Biurokracyjna nadgorliwość, narodowa chęć sporządzania porządnych sprawozdań i spisów wszystkiego, co tylko robili, ominęła ich dom, postarał się o to dobrze. Dom był twierdzą i nikt nie śmiał nawet pomyśleć o tym, by odwiedzić Beilschmidtów w ich zaciszu bez pozwolenia.

Mimo wszystko Ludwig był ostrożny. Zabrał tylko to, co mogło zniknąć niezauważenie, drobiazgi dnia codziennego, zużywalne i często poddawane wymianie. Rzeczy, których nikt by nie szukał, oglądając dom po ich zniknięciu.

– Pamiętasz szachownicę? – rzucił, nie odrywając dłoni od kartki. Spod jego ręki wychodził tekst na pozór niezrozumiały, składający się jedynie z sześciu liter, rozłożonych na pięciolitrowe słowa. Zapisał już dwie strony. – Hasło też?

Gilbert sięgnął bez słowa po pusty arkusz i jedno z piór. Szybko, pewnie rozrysował tabelkę z pięcioma kolumnami i tylomaż cyframi i natychmiast wypełnił ją literami. Ludwig rzucił tylko na to okiem i kiwnął głową. Podał bratu zapałki.

Ciemny dym zawirował w powietrzu, zadrżał poruszony oddechami dwójki mężczyzn pochylonych nad ławą. Ludwig klęczał na ziemi, nie zwracając uwagi na niewygodną pozycję – ława była stanowczo zbyt niska jak na jego wzrost – i pochylony pisał dalej.

Iskrzące pomarańczą drobinki papieru opadły na podłogę. Gilbert, stojący i patrzący w wygasłe palenisko, przydeptał je nogą, by żar nie odżył i nie zajął ogniem ich schronienia.

– Hasło? – powtórzył Ludwig.

– _Inuar_ – odparł bez wahania Gilbert.

_Insprinc haptbandun, inuar uigandun,_ mówiło średniowieczne zaklęcie, ich sekretne hasło. _Uwolnij się z więzów, ucieknij od wroga_. Minęło dwadzieścia sześć lat, odkąd ostatni raz używali tego szyfru między sobą. Gilbert pamiętał i hasło, i układ liter. Ludwig też nigdy nie zapomniał. Zupełnie jakby wiedzieli, że szyfr kiedyś będzie jeszcze potrzebny.

– Przeczytasz?

Gilbert wziął do ręki zapisane kartki i chwilę się w nie wpatrywał.

– Tak – powiedział w końcu. – Potrzebuję chwili, żeby znowu rozszyfrowywać tak szybko, jak kiedyś, ale...

Ludwig wolno podniósł głowę i spojrzał na brata. Wyglądał lepiej, znacznie lepiej. Kolor wrócił na bladą dotąd twarz. Tylko włosy Gilbert miał zmierzwione i brudne, jak włóczęga. Ubrania też nie były pierwszej świeżości.

Ludwig wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. Mundur zostawił w domu, starannie wyprasowany, powieszony w sypialni obok łóżka, tak jak zawsze wieczorem, by był gotowy do założenia go, gdy tylko się przebudzi. Buty leżały tuż pod nim, a raczej powinny. W czasie szamotaniny któryś z napastników je odrzucił na bok nieumyślnym kopnięciem, inny zbił barkiem porcelanową wazę ze stolika…

Cięcie na przedramieniu, z którego krew zabarwiła jasny dywan i pościel, już się goiło. Nóż zabrał ze sobą, nosił go za pazuchą, pod spraną koszulą. Pokaleczone wazą palce również już się zasklepiły. Poszarpane zadrapania – och, musiał pozostawić piękny czerwonawy ślad na jasnych drzwiach – gdy uderzył o nie plecami, wyszarpany z łóżka przez napastnika, nie do końca przebudzony, pół nagi.

Przygotowanie takiej scenografii wymagało trochę niedogodności, ale on był już przyzwyczajony do blizn. Odłożył zapisane kartki i potarł zesztywniały kark.

– Masz bliznę na uchu, braciszku – zauważył Gilbert. – Świeża?

Ludwig odruchowo dotknął płatka ucha, zastanawiając się przelotnie, dlaczego akurat na tę bliznę Gilbert zwrócił uwagę.

– Łukasiewicz mnie ugryzł, gdy przyszedłem go odwiedzić w celi.

Gilbert uniósł brwi z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Mam być zazdrosny?

Ludwig wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

– Nie... – zaczął niepewnie. – Nie mów tak.

Prusy spoważniał. Usiadł na ławie, podciągnął nogi, skrzyżował je i przyglądał się bratu długo, z namysłem, aż Ludwig nie wytrzymał tego spojrzenia; szybkim, sprężystym ruchem podniósł się z klęczek.

Gilbert zmrużył na moment oczy, jak kot, którego zaprzestano głaskać. Ludwig odwrócił głowę, nie czując się ani trochę komfortowo.

– To właśnie to – stwierdził cicho Gilbert. – To uczucie, że coś jest inne i nie pasuje do ustalonego porządku, zaprowadziło nas w to miejsce.

Ludwig nie musiał dopytywać. Oczywiste było, że Prusy mówi o wojnie. Ich pieprzone życia oplatały się wokół wojny jak zaciekły bluszcz wokół balustrad balkonu ich domu w Berlinie. Bluszcz, który Ludwig za wszelką cenę próbował się pozbyć, a ta roślinna, uparta bestia odrastała, gdy tylko skupił swoją uwagę na czymkolwiek innym.

Gilbert czasem żartował, że wysiłki brata nie dają nic, bo bluszcz i żeliwo zaczęły żyć w symbiozie i jedno nie może już bez siebie istnieć. Ludwig wywracał oczami na to stwierdzenie – przynajmniej do tej wiosny, gdy odkrył, że tam, gdzie kończyła się balustrada, w ścianie budynku pojawiła się szczelina, a pnącza wniknęły już w nią głęboko.

Oczywiście, że tego nie zauważył. Miał na głowie wojnę. Zresztą, skomentował gorzko w myślach, niezauważanie było jego specjalnością.

Wyrzucił z głowy to bezsensowne porównanie i skupił się na słowach brata.

– Żałujesz? – zapytał. – Tego, co zrobiliśmy?

Gilbert odparł pytaniem na pytanie, zadzierając głowę i spoglądając prosto w niebieskie oczy.

– Kiedy... kiedy pierwszy raz zabiłeś człowieka? Pamiętasz?

– Człowieka czy podczłowieka? – zapytał odruchowo Ludwig.

– Z każdym dniem... widzę coraz mniej różnic – mruknął cicho Gilbert. – Aryjczyk, Ruski, Polak, _Mischling_... Wszyscy są tacy sami. Rodzą się, umierają, pieprzą, sprzedają się wzajemnie albo giną w przypływie odwagi. A krew jest tak samo czerwona i gorąca. Nie wiem, czy to miało jakikolwiek sens, Bruderherz.

Ludwig zacisnął mocno pięści. Miało, chciał krzyczeć. Właśnie dlatego to robili. Właśnie dlatego ubrudzili sobie ręce, ubrudzili sobie ręce hektolitrami krwi, złożyli starannie zaplanowaną hekatombę ich _Idei_. Świat był brudny, a niektórzy ludzie byli szczurami. Świat należało oczyścić, a szczury wytruć, nim zniszczą swoimi chorobami tych, których krew była czystsza. Lepsza. Aryjska, szlachetna, starożytna. Ludzie, którzy sprzeciwiali się Idei, byli ślepi i działali na szkodę własnego narodu, kalali własne gniazdo. Gniazdo, które najpierw należało oczyścić, nim przystąpiło się do czyszczenia świata wokół. Więc czyścili.

_To jest bardzo ważne, abyśmy ich wytępili, nie z zemsty, ale z konieczności życiowej..._

Pamiętał to przemówienie, na dwa lata przed wojną. Pamiętał, jak stał dumnie wyprostowany u boku szefa policji, patrzył na tłum i czuł dumę.

Pamiętał, jak Gilbert na moment odwrócił oczy, uniósł smutno kącik ust w bladej imitacji uśmiechu, gdy z ust Heinricha Himmlera padały bezlitosne słowa.

_Lecz życie seksualne nie jest już prywatną sprawą, ponieważ dotyczy przeżycia narodu. To jest różnica między zawładnięciem świata a samozniszczeniem (...) Dlatego też wszyscy musimy zrozumieć, że nie możemy tej chorobie pozwolić rozwijać się w Niemczech i musimy ją zwalczać..._

Ludwig oczywiście zauważył. Oczywiście, że udał, że nie widzi i pozwolił, by na ten widok – złamanie, ból, zdrada, smutek w oczach barwy krwi – spadły dziesiątki innych wspomnień, zakrywając go szczelnie i zakopując w głębi umysłu.

 Spojrzał prosto w oczy brata.

– Nie wiem – powiedział szczerze, odpowiadając na wiele pytań, te zadane i te, które nigdy nie padły.

Bo już nic nie miało sensu i tylko jednej rzeczy Ludwig Beilschmidt był już pewny.

Gilbert znów przypominał mu kota; tym razem przekrzywiającego głowę i oczekującego. Takiego, który ogonem lekko uderza o podłogę, mruży oczy i czeka w napięciu, jakby słowa padające z ust Ludwiga były najważniejsze na świecie. Odpowiedź wcale go nie rozczarowała. Uśmiechnął się, z zadziwiającą – kocią wręcz – zwinnością podniósł się z ławy, złapał zaskoczonego brata za nadgarstek i pociągnął brata w kierunku drzwi.

– Chodź, pokażę ci coś, co znalazłem w lesie!

Poczuł się jak kiedyś, ciągnięty za rękę w jakiś leśny ostęp, by zobaczył kukułcze gniazdo, dziki nadrzewny ul, przejrzysty strumień z kijankami, nietypowe drzewo, cokolwiek, co starszy brat uznał za ciekawe dla dziecka. Czy to były gęste lasy Bawarii, nieskończone pojezierza Warmii czy szwajcarska Jura, Ludwig wiedział jedno.

Gdyby zaszła potrzeba, zakasałby rękawy i sam zniszczył wszelkie życie, każdego nadczłowieka i podczłowieka; szczurowatych Żydów, brudnych Romów, Słowian z ich wrzącą, paskudną, pijaną krwią, cholernych żabojadów posługujących się tym koszmarnym językiem. Makaroniarzy-tchórzy, zmieniających strony jak rękawiczki, z tą głupią, roześmianą personą na ich czele, której zdrada wciąż bolała. Zadufanych Amerykańców, wierzących naiwnie w swoją pokraczną wolność. Skośnookich, ćwierkających w swych dziwnych językach Azjatów. Czarnych jak smoła i brązowych jak cynamon, o ciemnych oczach i kręconych włosach. Tych czerwonoskórych dzikusów noszących barwę wojny na twarzy, polujących na stepach i sypiających w tipi. Chytrych Szwajcarów, pilnujących swoich interesów. Niemców, którzy pewnie staliby i w równym rzędzie czekali na swoją kolei, bo tak ich wychowali.

Każdego, kto chociażby krzywo na Gilberta spojrzał.

* * *

Feliks nie mógł spać tej nocy. Nigdy nie miewał kłopotów ze snem – niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, że po tym, co miał okazję widzieć, przemykając przez pustoszony wojną kraj, obrazy powinny pojawiać mu się pod powiekami, ledwie je przymknie. Nie wątpił, że niejednemu człowiekowi nie dawały spać.

Feliks zazwyczaj spał spokojnie, czy to w niewoli, czy nie. Jeśli wróg pozwalał zasnąć, zasnąć należało. Sen był okazją, której grzech nie wykorzystać, gdy nie wiadomo, co przyniesie brzask. Nieprzespana noc to brak sił, to to samo, co zraniona noga, problem niepozwalający walczyć lub uciekać.

Dzisiaj po prostu siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na materacu łóżka i patrzył za okno, słuchając nocnego śpiewu lasu.

Gdzieś w oddali wrzeszczał puszczyk, nieustępliwie, jakby miał zamiar hukać całą noc. Korony drzew szeleściły na wietrze, od czasu do czasu Feliks mógł wyłapać piskliwy szczek lisa. Mógł polegać tylko na słuchu – cały świat spowiła gęsta, mleczna mgła, rozjaśniana z góry słabym blaskiem księżyca przechodzącego z ostatniej kwadry w nów. Ponad mgłą kołysały się jedynie najwyższe wierzchołki drzew i daszek wieży strażniczej.

Mężczyzna na niej był jedynie ciemnym cieniem, widocznym tylko wtedy, gdy Feliks mocno skupił wzrok i gdy nieumyślnie żołnierz oświetlił sam siebie latarką.

Żółte światła latarek przeczesywały mgłę niespokojnie, gwałtownie, chaotycznie. Polska mógł wręcz wyczuć emocje tych na dole – niepokój i paskudny, lepki lęk, wilgotny i zimny jak mgła, w której zatopiony był kompleks. Mgła, z której cios mógł nadejść z każdej strony.

Kusiło go, by uciec już teraz. Pogoda działała na jego korzyść; przypadłby do ziemi, rozpłynął się we mgle, niczym zwierzę odnalazłby ścieżkę w głąb puszczy, a za jego tropem mogliby ruszyć dopiero rano, inaczej pogubiliby się w mleku, bezradni niczym dzieci. Wtedy byłby już daleko i śmiałby się w głos, płosząc zwierzynę w leśnych ostępach.

Nie mógł. Obiecał. Feliks przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie plan. Dwudziestego lipca warty obejmą ci, którzy wiedzieli, co ma się stać albo też nie wiedzieli, ale podążali za Czarną Orkiestrą na oślep, szukając nadziei pośród rozczarowań. Dwudziestego lipca żaden z pilnujących go żołnierzy nie strzeli celnie. W chaosie, który wybuchnie, nikt z dowództwa tego nie zauważy.

Jeśli się powiedzie, nie będzie już dowództwa, a przynajmniej nie w jego obecnym kształcie. Jeśli nie... cóż, każdy z nich zdaje sobie sprawę, że wtedy Trzecia Rzesza spłynie krwią swoich obywateli. Tych, którzy zrozumieli, jak bardzo za daleko zaszła w swoich chorych, wynaturzonych ambicjach.

Były różne rodzaje ludzkiej odwagi, ale Feliks Łukasiewicz najbardziej cenił tych, którzy stawiali swoje życia naprzeciw zła, będąc gotowi je utracić.

* * *

Czekał do świtu, zły na siebie, że nie śpi. Patrzył w mgłę delikatnie rozjaśnianą blaskiem wschodzącego słońca, na wierzchołki drzew, które z wolna wyłaniały się z bieli. Nie zamknął okiennic, przez kraty nie mógł tego zrobić, więc pomieszczenie wypełniło się zimnym powietrzem nocy. Po ostatnich deszczach nocami robiło się naprawdę chłodno i marzł, nie mając ani strzępka koca.

– Widziałeś tego szczeniaka?

Feliks nastawił uszu, słysząc głos dochodzący spod okna. Żołnierz nie mówił głośno, ale cisza poranka i wyczulone zmysły Feliksa działały na jego niekorzyść.

– Widziałem – odparł drugi z nich. Feliks cicho zsunął się z materaca i, starając się nie wydać jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, podszedł do okna, przytulił się do zimnej ściany i nasłuchiwał. – Czyj on?

– Generała – mruknął pierwszy. – Najmłodszy. Podobno oczko w głowie.

– Ach, oczywiście – westchnął drugi. – Jak generał ma synka, to się go wysyła tam, gdzie kuli na oczy nie zobaczy. Ale jak szeregowy ma synka, to można już kupować świeczkę...

– Przymknij się – pierwszy syknął nerwowo. Feliks dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że właśnie rozgląda się niespokojnie. – Wiem, że martwisz się o młodego... Wojna się kończy. Nie zdążą go wysłać na front.

– A szczeniaka generała zdążyli, a on niewiele starszy – warknął drugi strażnik, jak już Feliks wiedział, ojciec dziecka z Hitlerjugend. – Nie pisałem się na to, do kurwy nędzy!

– Zamknij się – warknął jego towarzysz zduszonym szeptem. – Ktoś usłyszy i będziesz miał, kurwa, kłopoty. Nie widzisz, jak całe dowództwo się zachowuje? Jak rozdrażnione niedźwiedzie. Coś wisi w powietrzu. I jeszcze ten tutaj... to nawet nie jest człowiek, nie wiem, jak go nazwać...

– Moim zdaniem – pierwszy żołnierz ściszył głos tak, że Feliks ledwo go słyszał. – Nie powinni go tu trzymać... Nie wiem, na co oni czekają.

– Chcą go wymienić.

– Więc to prawda, że Polacy ich mają?

Dalszej rozmowy Feliks nie usłyszał; czyjeś kroki rozbrzmiały na korytarzu, więc odskoczył od okna. Patrzył na drzwi, czekając aż, tak jak każdego dnia jego wątpliwej jakości wczasów w Wolfsschanze, ktoś przyniesie mu jedzenie.

Tym razem wiadomość znajdowała się na spodzie manierki z zimną kawą. Filc pokrywający aluminiową butelkę manierki był już zniszczony i miejscami przybrał ciemniejszą, brudną barwę. Malutki napis tuszem – _morgen Mittag_ – łatwo dało się przeoczyć pośród plam na materiale.

Równie łatwo było się go pozbyć, nabierając na palec kroplę kawy i rozsmarowując ją po manierce.

Feliks wypił zawartość jednym łykiem, złapał w zęby półsuchą kromkę chleba posmarowaną zjełczałym masłem i zapatrzył się w zakratowane okna.

Nadszedł czas.

* * *

Patrzyli w milczeniu – Gilbert rozbawiony, Ludwig marszczący brwi – na stojącą przed nimi niską, drobną dziewczynę o krótko ściętych włosach. Zaciskała mocno dłonie na pliku dokumentów, które wyjęła zza dekoltu letniej sukienki.

Ludwig zerknął na brata. Cóż, Lili była zabawna, tak jak zabawne są zdeterminowane, słabe dziewczynki, które próbują udawać silne, ważne i mądre, nic dziwnego, że Gilbert się uśmiechał. Zresztą, Gilbert zawsze miał do tej małej słabość.

Ludwig do tej pory uważał Vasha za rozsądniejszego. Może i mała była personifikacją, może i należała do ich gatunku, ale wplątywanie ją w brudne sprawki było ze strony jej przybranego braciszka ogromną głupotą.

– Gdybyś była mądra – powiedział sucho, gdy szarpnięciem odebrał jej dokumenty. – Nie wychylałabyś nosa z domu.

– Vash mówi, że ma u niego jakiś dług – Lili nie dała się zbić z tropu. Podbródkiem wskazała na Gilberta, który pakował do torby zapasy jedzenia. – Dlatego przyszłam, chociaż Vash mi nie pozwolił. Wzięłam to i przyszłam.

Bracia wymienili spojrzenia, a uśmiech Gilberta zgasł. Chciała wyręczyć ukochanego braciszka, zrobić mu niespodziankę? Zły czas na wymykanie się z domu, bardzo zły, dziecko.

– Posłuchaj, mała – Gilbert westchnął, wstał z podłogi, a potem pochylił się nad Liechtensteinem. – Byłoby lepiej dla ciebie, gdybyś nie chodziła sama. Nie w tych czasach, rozumiesz? – szepnął jej do ucha. – Możesz myśleć, że tu jest bezpiecznie... Ale nawet nieśmiertelność nie uchroni cię przed tym, co dla niektórych jest _zabawą_ , a dla ciebie _krzywdą_ , rozumiesz?

Ludwig odwrócił wzrok. Wpatrzył się w las, zamiast krzyków ptaków słysząc krzyk kobiet. Wojna miała swoje prawa, pomyślał zirytowany. Nie zamierzał więcej tego roztrząsać. Nie chciał tego roztrząsać.

Lili chyba załapała. Zbladła nieco, cofnęła się o krok i omiotła nagle ich spłoszonym spojrzeniem, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi sama pośrodku lasu z dwoma dorosłymi mężczyznami, ona, ledwo sięgająca do piersi niższemu z nich, o nagich ramionach, szczupłych, kruchych kostkach i nadgarstkach.

– Ja...

– Wracaj do Vasha – Gilbert lekko chwycił ją za ramiona, obrócił i pchnął w kierunku Le Locle. – Nie wychodź z domu, dopóki wojna się nie skończy. W Europie zalęgło się za dużo bestii, mała, nie tylko w Niemczech. Trzeba czasu, by je wyłapać.

Dziewczyna szybko zniknęła między drzewami, z każdą chwilą przyśpieszając kroku. Ludwig westchnął ciężko.

– O co chodzi z tym długiem?

– Pamiętasz, jak Schweiz się nią zajął po Wielkiej Wojnie? – Gilbert uśmiechnął się blado. – O ile całkiem nieźle poszło mu z nakarmieniem jej, znalezieniem ubrań na jej rozmiar i tak dalej, to nasz mały kuzyn napotkał problem, z którym nie potrafił sobie poradzić... taki mały problemik natury sercowej, wiesz, pierwsze miłości, zadurzenia...

Ludwig parsknął śmiechem. Małe, zdeterminowane, naiwne dziewczynki zdecydowanie były zabawne. Trzeba było napaść Liechtenstein. Byłoby ciekawiej w domu.

– To ty wyperswadowałeś jej Austrię? To jego dług?

Gilbert zaśmiał się w głos.

– Był przerażony. Uwierz, dla niego to był _ogromny problem_.

Ludwig pokręcił głową z uśmiechem błąkającym mu się po ustach. Czasami chyba jednak warto było powrócić do błahych, głupich problemów, pomyślał.

Spojrzał z ukosa na Gilberta, który nadal śmiał się pod nosem i mruczał coś o niekonwencjonalnych metodach, które niejedną guwernantkę wyprawiłyby na tamtej świat.

Nagle, jakby te kilka minut miało jakąś magiczną moc, poczuł się normalnym człowiekiem, a nie uosobieniem machiny śmierci, której koła z wolna przestawały się obracać.

 

Walecznych tysiąc opuszcza Warszawę,

Przysięga klęcząc: naszym świadkiem Bóg!

Z bagnetem w ręku pójdziem w świętą Sprawę,

Śmierć hasłem naszem, niechaj zadrży wróg!

Już dobosz zabrzmiał, już sojusz zawarty,

Z panewką próżną idzie w bój Pułk Czwarty.

 

Wiadoma światu ta sławna Olszyna,

Gdzie nieprzyjaciel twardym murem stał,

Paszcz tysiąc zieje, bój się krwawy wszczyna,

Już mur zwalony, nie padł ani strzał.

Ogromy postrach padł na tłum rozżarty,

Spokojnie wrócił do Pragi pułk czwarty.

 

Pod Ostrołęką wróg się tłumny zżyma,

Otacza naszych dzikiej hordy zwał.

Śmierć albo życie, tu wyboru nie ma.

Z bagnetem w ręku, nie padł ani strzał.

I już dla naszych odwrót jest otwarty.

I któż to zdziałał? To był nasz pułk czwarty.

 

On to po ciężkiej i krwawej rozprawie,

Jak groźny piorun, jako bitny pan,

Wracał ponuro ku tęsknej Warszawie,

Krew obmył w Wiśle już z przeschniętych ran.

Czerwono płynie w morze prąd niestarty –

Krew to walecznych: przelał ją pułk czwarty.

 

Daremne męstwo, Ojczyzna zgubiona.

Ach, nie pytajcie, kto spełnił ten czyn.

Zabójczy potwór wyszedł z matki łona,

Ojczyzny zgubą jest wyrodny syn.

W kawałki znowuż Polski kraj rozdarty,

Krwawymi łzami zapłakał pułk czwarty.

 

Żegnajcie bracia, których nam przy boku

Za świętą sprawę wzięła śmierci dłoń,

Wam lepszy udział dostał się w wyroku,

Nam chytra zdrada wzięła z ręki broń.

Jak biedny tułacz na kiju oparty,

W kraj obcy idzie na zawsze pułk czwarty.

 

Dziesięciu mężów obłąkanym wzrokiem

Przechodzi chwiejnie przez graniczny słup,

Ciekawym zewsząd patrzą na nich okiem,

Z nich każdy idzie, jak bez życia trup.

„Kto idzie?! Stójcie!" – krzykną pruskie warty,

„My to dziesięciu, cały nasz pułk czwarty".

 

(Julius Mosen – Walecznych tysiąc opuszcza Warszawę)

 

 

 

 

Walecznych tysiąc opuszcza Warszawę, wiersz autorstwa Juliusa Mosena, napisany w 1831 w nurcie Polenlieder,  w tłumaczeniu Jana Nepomucena Kamińskiego.

Polenlieder - polityczne pieśni i wiersze skomponowane przez niemieckojęzycznych poetów i literatów na cześć powstania listopadowego z 1830 i polskich powstańców. Znanych jest ponad tysiąc takich utworów, które powstały w okresie 1830–1849. Najwięcej pieśni napisano podczas i bezpośrednio po powstaniu, z którym sympatyzowały niemieckie kręgi liberalno-demokratyczne.

górscy semici (Bergsemiten) - określenie Szwajcarów stosowane przez Niemców ze względu na przyjmowanie dużej ilości uchodźców żydowskich.

Insprinc haptbandun, inuar uigandun - fragment Zaklęć Mersburskich.

Mischling - z niemieckiego "mieszaniec" - określenie wykorzystywane głównie do opisu zwierząt powstałych przez skrzyżowanie ras. Niemieccy naziści w ustawach norymberskich z 1935 określali tym słowem Niemców mających w swoim drzewie genologicznym osoby uznane za Żydów.

porównanie Żydów do szczurów - wzięte prosto z filmu propagandowego "Wieczny Żyd" z 1940 roku, stylizowanego na dokument, w którym to nazwano Żydów szkodnikami rodzaju ludzkiego, porównując ich do szczurów. Miałam okazję ten film oglądać na studiach.

cytowane przemówienie to przemówienie Himmlera z 1937 roku.

a, i wiem, że nikogo to obchodzi, ale kwadra księżyca jest historycznie zgodna.


	7. Rozdział 7

Wieczorem przyniesiono mu metalowe wiadro, wypełnione zimną, ale świeżą wodą, co jeszcze bardziej poprawiło mu humor. Co prawda okoliczności, w jakich dostarczono mu wiadro, nie były aż tak przyjemne – znaj łaskę panów, ścierwo, to było najlepsze podsumowanie tej szarpaniny i koncertu bluzgów – ale i tak skorzystał z okazji, by się umyć. Dumę łatwo było pomylić z głupotą, a cuchnąć nie lubił. Zasnął wcześnie, zbierając siły na to, co miało nadejść i wstrząsnąć grubymi murami Wolfsschanze.

Wtargnęli do pomieszczenia nad ranem, gdy sen jest najmocniejszy, kiedy jego umysł błąkał się po łąkach Wyraju, smakując dawno zapomniane czasy, wyblakłe i niejasne niczym majaczenia szaleńca; gdzieś migały rozpalone ogniska, a czyjeś usta miały smak pitnego miodu i francuskiego wina. To były miłe sny; pełne słodyczy i miękkiego dotyku, który palił skórę, ale nie tak, jak rozżarzone żelazo zostawiające paskudne blizny czy drewniana, podpalona pułapka, gdzie bogowie przyjmowali zakłady, czy prędzej zabija dym, czy płomienie. Ten dotyk palił przyjemnie, a szkarłatne oczy były pełne żaru i pasji.

Dawno nie miał tak przyjemnych snów, dlatego, gdy drzwi uderzyły o ścianę, a jego samego wyszarpano z łóżka na ziemię, by na powitanie uderzyć w głowę kolbą karabinu, wysyczał wściekle obelgę. Nie za to, że właśnie próbowali wziąć go z zaskoczenia, jak żmije atakujące nieostrożnych leśnych wędrowców, co to, to nie, Feliks doceniał podstęp i usypianie czujności.

Bardziej był zły za przerwanie snu niż za kopniak, który właśnie trafił w jego żebra. Niech kopią. Bok zagoił się błyskawicznie, nie ma już rany, nie będzie zwijał się i skamlał. Nic nie osiągną.

Nie docenił ich i kilka sekund później poczuł dławiący strach.

Czyjaś ręka, twarda, silna, nieustępliwa, wcisnęła jego głowę do wiadra pełnego wody, tego samego, które ktoś łaskawie wymienił wieczorem, a on nie przewidział następstw czegoś, co uznał za akt łaski.

Nie, nie, proszę, nie.

I tak nie mógł umrzeć, utrata przytomności była najgorszym, co mu groziło, ale i tak szarpnął się rozpaczliwie w uścisku, próbując nie łapać w usta wody, wydmuchiwać tą dostającą się do nosa i próbującą zalać płuca. Wiedział, jak wygląda dla nich – teraz równie słaby jak człowiek, bezradny, szamoczący się w panice, pozbawiony władzy nad samym sobą.

I chyba tego właśnie Feliks Łukasiewicz się bał – że w końcu ktoś znajdzie sposób na jego butę, złamie go, sprowadzi do poziomu pobitego zwierzęcia, łypiącego nieufnie skrzywdzonym spojrzeniem i kulącego się, gdy ktoś podniesie na niego głos.

Chyba znaleźli. Jezu, Boże, Perunie, szarpał się, ale nie był w stanie uciec, nie gdy ktoś inny trzymał mocno jego ręce, a jeszcze inny postanowił przyśpieszyć akcję, zaciskając dłonie na jego gardle i wymuszając na nim, by odruchowo otworzył usta.

Strach zacisnął więzy wokół jego wnętrzności i umysłu, wokół dłoni rozpaczliwie drapiących podłogę, kopiących nóg, mokrych włosów, które zasłoniły mu oczy, odbierając mu najważniejszy zmysł. W uszach szumiały jedynie woda, pierwotny lęk i przytłumiony śmiech. W głowie szamotały się inwokacje do bogów, teraźniejszych i dawno minionych, prośby kierowane do bliskich – gdyby tylko jakichkolwiek miał – i dominująca nad wszystkim, oszalała myśl, że to koniec, niedopuszczająca do głosu rozsądku, który krzyczał, że to niemożliwe.

Potem ktoś go odepchnął; Feliks zatoczył się, upadł do siadu, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze, a z włosów i twarzy ściekała mu woda. Przynajmniej względnie czysta, pomyślał głupio. Zaniósł się kaszlem, podczas gdy grupa żołnierzy patrzyła na niego z mściwą satysfakcją.

W końcu im ją dał, niech się cieszą, pierdolone hitlersyny. Feliks zapragnął mieć teraz w dłoniach Mausera i podziurawić ich jak sito, aby krew spłynęła na parter i dalej, zalała cały kompleks tak, jak zrobiła to ostatnia burza. Zamiast tego podniósł się, łypnął na nich i się uśmiechnął.

– W koszarach też się tak bawicie?

Chyba się powtarzał, ale to nic. Nie mógł pokazać, jak bardzo to nim wstrząsnęło. Kocięta się topiło, ale Feliks był rysiem i gdyby tylko miał okazję, to przegryzłby im tętnice własnymi zębami, wyszczerzył więc kły w szyderczym uśmiechu. Teraz czas na obelgi. Niech się wkurwią. Człowiek wtedy nie myśli racjonalnie, wraca do przemocy prostej, instynktownej, niewyszukanej, a tę Feliks znał dobrze. Torturę wodną wymyślili raczej na trzeźwo, niech lepiej wrócą do kopniaków i ciosów. Wilk syty i owca cała...

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że tak w głębi duszy to z was są cholerni _Faschistenfetischisten_...

W odpowiedzi na to jego radosne, wysyczane słowotwórstwo – a podobno to jego język był szeleszczący –  karabiny szczęknęły i zgodnie zostały w niego wymierzone. Ciekawe, czy to słowo znaczyło to, co miał na myśli. Szprechać umiał, ale takie drobne niuanse zawsze mogły mu umknąć.

– Mamy jeszcze parę wiader na dole – warknął któryś z nich.

Do południa było jeszcze kilka godzin, pomyślał Feliks, postępując posłusznie krok do przodu. Wtedy muszę być tutaj. Przez chwilę rozważał, jak ma się zachować, by jak najszybciej dali mu spokój, ale widząc ich spojrzenia, zwątpił, czy standardowa strategia zadziała. Spodobało im się, podniecili się widokiem Polski szarpiącego się w pułapce w ślepej panice. Nie zadowolą się tym, co zawsze.

Pół dnia, pomyślał Feliks, pozwalając się uderzyć w plecy i próbując opanować panikę, gdy ktoś zarzucił mu na głowę mokry worek, który szczelnie przywarł do skóry twarzy.

Pół dnia przed zamachem. Los miał popierdolone poczucie humoru.

* * *

 

Ludwig bez słowa odłożył dokumenty na ławę i zmarszczył brwi. Vash, ty sprytna szujo, pomyślał. Wyciągnąć kopie tych dokumentów z Berlina w zaledwie parę godzin? Musiał mieć tam kontakty, a oni nawet tego nie zauważyli. Dobrze, że nie próbował się wplątywać w wojnę, ale i tak za to węszenie Ludwig chciał dać mu w pysk. Miał się czegoś dowiedzieć – dowiedzieć, a nie szpiegować. Subtelna różnica... Westchnął. Zajmą się nim później, jeśli tylko będzie okazja.

– Co tam jest? – Gilbert stał przy otwartych okiennicach i od dłuższego czasu w ciszy patrzył na zieleń. Odkąd się przebudził, często milczał, zdał sobie sprawę jego młodszy brat. Pieprzony Łukasiewicz.

– Zorganizowali ekipę poszukiwawczą – rzucił lekko Ludwig, nie dając po sobie poznać, o czym myślał. – Działają na kilka frontów, ale złapali haczyk. Są w Warszawie, powiesili zapobiegawczo parunastu Borkowskich, ale nic się nie dowiedzieli. Daję im najwyżej dwa dni, zanim nie porzucą tego tropu.

– A gdzie jest Polen?

Ludwig miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami.

– Tego się nie dowiedział – powiedział. Sięgnął po dokumenty i znów je przejrzał. – Ale z tego wynika, że wciąż w rękach dowództwa.

Gilbert nie odpowiedział. Przedłużające się milczenie sprawiło, że Ludwig poczuł irytację. Jestem tutaj, chciał krzyczeć. Dlaczego on cię tak obchodzi? Zacisnął zęby i zmiął losowy dokument, sprawiając, że przyczepiona doń spinaczem fotografia – kompletnie niezwiązana z treścią – spadła na ziemię.

W archiwach czasami zdarzały się losowe kartki, fotografie należące do innych spraw, wrzucone przypadkiem nie tam, gdzie trzeba, więc bez namysłu złapał ją i uniósł rękę, by rzucić na palenisko. Nieistotny śmieć, Schweiz pewnie nawet nie sortował tych papierów, tylko brał, jak leci.

Gilbert go ubiegł. Jednym skokiem znalazł się przy nim, uświadamiając bratu, że już w pełni odzyskał siły, i wyciągnął mu zdjęcie z palców.

– To jest ważne – powiedział cicho.

Ludwig zmarszczył brwi.

– O czym ty mówisz?

Gilbert pokręcił głową, opadł na ławę i zaczął przeglądać dokumenty. Wskazał jedną kartkę Ludwigowi – tę, którą wcześniej Niemcy również uznał za pojedynczą, przypadkową kartkę pochodzącą z innej teczki, bo jej treść nie miała wiele wspólnego z interesującym go tematem.

Jego interesowało śledztwo w sprawie ich zniknięcia, kolejne kroki rządu i ewentualnie – ze względu na Gilberta, poddał się w końcu – lokalizacja Łukasiewicza. Ta kartka pieprzyła coś o skazaniu mężczyzny na pobyt w obozie koncentracyjnym, jakiegoś Alexandra, kimkolwiek był. Mało było takich? Nawet nie spojrzał na przyczynę.

Gilbert wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, jakby znał tę osobę, więc i Ludwig skierował spojrzenie na uwiecznioną twarz, uprzednio zerknąwszy na dane. Data urodzenia, śmierci, przyczyna skazania.

– Miałem cichą nadzieję, że chociaż on będzie miał więcej szczęścia – powiedział cicho Gilbert. – Lubiłem go.

Alexander, urodzony w 1908 roku, aresztowany późno, bo zaledwie parę miesięcy temu. Przyczyny aresztowania: złamanie paragrafu 175, nierząd. Na fotografii widniał jasnowłosy mężczyzna o zielonkawych oczach.

– Mikado? – zapytał z przekąsem Ludwig, odrzucając od siebie kartkę.

– Zazwyczaj bywał w Eldorado – odparł ze smutnym uśmiechem Gilbert.

Ludwig zmiął i kartkę, i fotografię.

– I co? – warknął. – Co to zmienia?

– Kiedy aresztowano Łukasiewicza?

– Gdzieś pod koniec kwietnia, chyba – Ludwig wzruszył ramionami. – Czemu...?

– Kiedy zachorowałem? – oczy Gilberta świdrowały brata natarczywie.

– Tydzień później.

To było ze sobą związane, wiedział od tym od dawna, ale jak zwykle próbował to od siebie odrzucić, zwalić na zbieg okoliczności. Ludwig zaklął.

– Od niego się dowiedzieli? – zapytał Ludwig, stukając palcami w papier.

– Może od niego, może od Ingrid, może od Henriego – Gilbert wzruszył ramionami. – Wtedy niespecjalnie się ukrywałem, w Mikado czy Eldorado nikt się nie ukrywał. Może ktoś chciał się wykupić, ocalić życie w zamian za informacje. To, kto to zrobił, jest mało ważne.

Tu się różnili. Gdyby Ludwiga ktoś tak tchórzliwie sprzedał, nie spocząłby, zanim tej osoby nie powiesił.

– Dowiedzieli się przed twoją chorobą czy po niej? – Ludwig potarł czoło. – Łukasiewicz uważał, że przed. Dali sobie spokój, gdy zachorowałeś – nieświadomie zacytował Feliksa. – Ale teraz...

– Też myślę, że przed – Gilbert odwinął zmięty dokument. – Aresztowali Alexa wcześniej. Pewnie w mojej teczce jest więcej takich kartek... Trochę zwlekali, nie wiedzieli, co ze mną zrobić, a ja w międzyczasie zachorowałem... Teraz... – westchnął ciężko, a potem, ku zaskoczeniu brata, po prostu oparł się o jego ramię. Ludwig zerknął na niego, a potem smutno się uśmiechnął.

– To, że jestem przytomny, oznacza, że on albo nie jest już w niewoli, albo jest, ale ma się dużo lepiej – szepnął Gilbert ledwo słyszalnie. – A ty jesteś z dala od ludzi, którzy ewentualnie mogli ci zagrozić. Nie wątpię, że..., że mieli ochotę cię przesłuchać, ale się wahali.

– Jest wrogiem – Ludwig użył ostatniego argumentu, jaki miał.

– Zazwyczaj nim był. Właściwie, to zależy od aktualnej polityki rządu, a ta, jak wiemy, lubi się zmieniać.

Ludwig zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze. Przez dłuższą chwilę trwał w milczeniu, czując ciepło przy swoim ramieniu.

– Po wojnie... Nie pokazujcie mi się razem na oczy, dobrze?

Złożył broń. W odpowiedzi usłyszał szczery śmiech.

– To najcudowniejsze błogosławieństwo, jakie kiedykolwiek moglibyśmy otrzymać – chichotał Gilbert.

Ludwig znów westchnął. Dla brata zdradził rząd i führera, składane przysięgi i własne prawa. Ale czy teraz obchodziły go prawa Republiki Weimarskiej i tamte przysięgi? Świat zmieniał się trzy razy w ciągu stulecia i to, co teraz było aktualne, za rok może już nie istnieć. Chyba taka była rola personifikacji – być wiernym temu, co jest, porzucać to, co przemija i akceptować to, co nadejdzie. Mógł zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz.

Po tym stwierdzeniu Ludwig wstał.

– Ruszamy rano – powiedział cicho. – A teraz idę do miasta.

– Po co?

Ludwig krzywo się uśmiechnął.

– Po alkohol. Jak nigdy mam ochotę się urżnąć.

– Moja krew.

* * *

 

– Pamiętasz, jak przede mną uklęknąłeś?

– Pierdol się.

Śmiech rozbrzmiał dookoła, a zielone oczy, rozbawione i zadowolone z odpowiedzi, rzucały wyzwanie. On też się uśmiechnął, kącikiem warg, lekko i niemalże niezauważalnie.

Potem dobył broni, a północne, mazurskie jeziora były świadkiem kolejnej z ich bitew.

* * *

 

Kurwa. Feliks na drżących nogach wtoczył się do pomieszczenia, pomocniczo kopnięty w plecy. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim, a on opadł na skrzypiący materac i zwinął się w kłębek.

Miał trzy godziny, trzy godziny na to, by zregenerować obite mięśnie i przestać wykaszliwać wodę. Jak to Amerykanie nazywali? Waterboarding? Cudowna, wdzięczna nazwa, stwierdził z przekąsem. Chyba ściągnęli tu kogoś inteligentniejszego, bo wątpił, że którykolwiek z tych trepów sam na to wpadł.

Znów zadawali pytania i naprawdę niewiele brakowało, a wycharczałby im wszystko. Zadygotał i skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Sala Luster ich już niewiele interesowała, pytali o Eldorado – oczywiście, że Feliks tam bywał, podobnie jak bywał w każdym klubie, knajpie czy inny lokalu na tej szerokości geograficznej, o ile akurat nie toczył wojny z danym państwem – i to, czy Gilbert Beilschmidt się tam pojawiał.

Nie wiem. Czyż jestem stróżem brata mego? odpowiedział im wówczas cytatem z Księgi Genesis, uśmiechając się szeroko. Przesłuchujący chyba nie przepadali za literaturą hebrajską, bo donieśli kolejne wiadra.

Ciekawe, czy specjalnie dla niego wykopali jakąś studnię. Nie omieszkał się o to zapytać, ale później już mu się odechciało prowokować.

Pytali o lokalizację Beilschmidtów – ta, sam chciałby to wiedzieć – oraz o Borkowskich, niech Ludwig będzie przeklęty. Nie dowierzali mu, gdy parskał pomiędzy kolejnymi litrami wody o zdradzie, albo przynajmniej dobrze udawali, że nie wierzą.

Nie dał się złamać, choć dzisiaj niewiele brakowało. Nie będzie powtórki, za trzy godziny rozpęta się chaos, a na wieczór Feliks miał już inne plany.

Przebrał się w resztki swojego munduru, zostawiając mokre, bawełniane spodnie, które tu mu dano, na krześle. Butów nawet nie zakładał, tak podziurawione tylko utrudniałyby ucieczkę. Potem znów się położył, nie pozwalając sobie na sen. Czekał południa.

* * *

 

Katzenjammer. Słowo brzydkie, krzykliwe, odpychające, wypełnione wrzaskiem, kocim, zbolałym jękiem, gdy rano otwierało się oczy i natychmiast pragnęło się je zamknąć, wrócić w sztywną otchłań snu, przeczekać zatrucie ciała i umysłu.

Gilbert nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tyle wypił. Wojna zmuszała ich do ciągłej czujności; Ludwig nie tknął więc alkoholu od tamtego pamiętnego września, gdy wstrząsnęli całą Europą, nie licząc oczywiście pojedynczych lampek wina wypitych po bardziej spektakularnych zwycięstwach.

Gilbert rzecz jasna nie zamierzał zostać abstynentem, choć i on przystopował nieco, czując podświadomie, że czasy były inne, zbyt ponure, by ktoś taki jak on mógł stracić kontrolę nad tym, co czyni i co mówi. Po pijaku zbyt łatwo było się do kogoś przysunąć, zacząć szeptać do ucha bezsensowne albo i pikantne rzeczy... A odkąd nad ich miastem powiewały flagi ze swastyką, nie było to rozsądne.

Nie pamiętał też, kiedy i czy w ogóle pił kiedyś z Ludwigiem w taki sposób jak poprzedniego wieczora, w tej szwajcarskiej chacie zapomnianej przez bogów, ludzi i personifikacje. Kiedy Gilbert czerpał garściami z życia, pił z dandysami i bohemą, jego młodszy brat zostawał w domu.

I dobrze, że tak było, sądził Gilbert. Jedyny rozsądny z ich rodzeństwa, jedyny twardo stąpający po ziemi, jedyny z zasadami, który od czasu do czasu zwracał mu uwagę, gdy się zbytnio rozhulał. Jeśli razem pili, było to piwo, jedno, może dwa, krótkie spotkanie, zbyt krótkie, by można było rozsmakować się w alkoholu, pozwolić mu przeniknąć do ciała i umysłu i wywlec to, co w głębi.

Wczoraj pili we dwóch długo, w ciszy przerywanej stukotem butelek, tylko po to, by się urżnąć. To było niepodobne do Ludwiga, tak bardzo niepodobne, że Gilbert teraz, mimo tego, że leżał półprzytomnie i pragnął tylko spać, walczył dzielnie z sennością i przyglądał się śpiącemu bratu, gotowy mimo własnej słabości zerwać się i bronić Ludwiga przed atakiem. Taka była rola starszego brata, prawda? W razie potrzeby zadusić napastnika gołymi rękoma, szczególnie gdy braciszek źle się czuł.

Atak nie nadchodził. Atak nie miał prawa nadejść, nie tutaj. Tu byli bezpieczni. Na tyle bezpieczni, że Ludwig złamał swoje zasady i pił łyk za łykiem, kieliszek kirschu za kieliszkiem, nie patrząc niespokojnie w okna ani nie nasłuchując. Pił tak, jak piją ludzie, którzy mają dość, którzy chcą zapomnieć albo przestać myśleć, chociaż na jeden wieczór.

Albo tacy, którzy zrobili coś, co do nich niepodobne i teraz brakuje im pewności, czy aby postępują słusznie.

Może Gilbertowi wymknęło się wczoraj parę słów za dużo. Może napomniał o zielonych oczach i innych elementach, czując nieco rozbawienia, gdy policzki brata zapłonęły. Ludwig... Ludwig zaczynał akceptować. Czy kiedyś w pełni się z tym pogodzi, Gilbert nie wiedział. Ale po raz pierwszy od lat nie bał się mówić. Oczywiście, to dlatego, że resztki strachu utopiły się w butelce kirschu, tej wiśniowej wódki, którą Ludwig przyniósł z miasta i bez słowa wyjaśnienia położył na ławie, mając prośbę w oczach.

Gilbert już nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczął się bać, ale miał wrażenie, że strach pojawił się dużo wcześniej niż wojna, owinął się wokół nóg jak ogon kota, wirował wokół głowy jak papierosowy dym i ujawnił się później, wpędzając go w ten okropny, paskudny stan, w którym najpierw stracił siły, a potem zamknął oczy, wydawało się, że na zawsze.

Nie był jedyny. W końcu pamiętał zgasłe, zielone oczy, jego, leżącego bez sił na swoim skromnym posłaniu, wpatrującego się w ścianę niemalże bez życia.

To było coś bardzo podobnego; Gilbert pamiętał, jak bardzo ten stan drażnił go i irytował. On był jego. Był jego trofeum, łupem, szabrem – czemu więc wręcz gasł w oczach, zamiast pyskować, walczyć, rzucać gromy swoimi spojrzeniami i obelgi ciętym językiem? Gilbert nie takiego chciał go widzieć. Był mu równy w walce na miecze i na słowa i taka też miała ich być każda ich potyczka, tymczasem Feliks stracił nagle wolę do walki, do pyskówki, do życia.

Nie trwało to długo, pamiętał, raptem parę dni. To był jakiś moment załamania, gdy Feliks stracił nadzieję na wolność, gdy wycofał się z walki, jakby złamany, pogrążony w strachu o ludzi, te kruche istoty, dla których był ojczyzną. Gilbert nigdy z tego nie zakpił. Każde z nich miało swoje momenty, w których ich rola, ich paskudna rola do odegrania na tym świecie, zaczynała ich przerastać.

Prusy wiedział jednak, że Polski nie dało się złamać i uśmiechał się szeroko, gdy któregoś ranka, nim się przebudzili, jego szaber wymknął się, uciekł o świcie, gotów do zaciekłej walki tak jak wcześniej. Ludwig nie rozumiał tego uśmiechu, ale nie miał prawa rozumieć. Kiedy z kimś przeżyło się tysiąclecie, wzajemnie próbując się zniszczyć, pragnęło się widzieć wroga w pełni swych sił, gotowego do ataku, nie zaś zrezygnowanego i ucichłego. Takiego, który z ochotą i satysfakcją dołączał się do tańca wzajemnego niszczenia.

Gilbert wpadł w tę samą pułapkę, ten sam stan, w ten ociężały letarg, sen bez snów gdzieś pod koniec wiosny, gdy ktoś doniósł podnieconym tonem, że złapali tego lisa, tego zielonookiego diabła, polskiego bandytę, że niemal sam oddał się w ich ręce w obronie jakichś dzieci.

Głupi, prychnął wtedy Prusy, chichocząc. Tak się podejść!

Wtedy świeciło słońce, a to wydawało mu się zabawne – w końcu od początku tej wojny Feliks pozostawał nieuchwytny, a dał się tak łatwo złapać. Myśliwi przechytrzyli lisa.

Nocą, gdy słońce zaszło, a on leżał samotnie w pościeli, pomyślał nagle, że to wcale nie było zabawne. Miejsce Polski było na polu bitwy, naprzeciw niego. Nie w ciemnej celi, pod butami przesłuchujących.

Wtedy strach, dotąd łaszący mu się do nóg, wbił się w niego pazurami, boleśnie przypomniał o swojej obecności.

Ludzie byli pomysłowi. Mimo że znał ich od setek lat, ich naród w tej wojnie zaskoczył go swoją pomysłowością, swoim chłodnym podejściem do śmierci i krzywdy.

Wtedy Gilbert zaczął się bać o siebie, bać się, że Feliks powie o dwa słowa za dużo. Nie miałby nawet do niego żalu. W swojej nieśmiertelności często zapominali o ludziach i sile przekonywania ich butów.

W końcu Feliks wiedział doskonale o Eldorado, o Mikado, o ślicznookim Alexandrze, chłopcu do towarzystwa, którego Gilbert lubił za urodę i za całkowitą bezczelność. W końcu czasem się widywali w tych ciemnych, głośnych miejscach, bo Feliks też nie lubił spokoju i szukał wrażeń. Szalone lata dwudzieste.

Gilbert rzucił spojrzenie na palenisko i popioły, wśród których spoczęło pomięte zdjęcie i parsknął nagle. Ciekawe czy szukający ich wiedzieli, że to z państwowych pieniędzy Alex miał gdzie mieszkać i za co żyć, że to on wyciągnął go z burdelu, gdy dzieciak miał ledwie czternaście lat.

Gilbert nie wiedział, co dokładnie działo się z tym chłopcem podczas Wielkiej Wojny, ale wiedział, że jakaś burdelmama przygarnęła go w przypływie pokręconej litości, po czym wepchnęła jeszcze głębiej w jego traumy. Każdy wieczór, podczas którego dzieciak po prostu siedział obok, a nie przyjmował klientów, był małym zwycięstwem.

A teraz ten człowiek, gdy wydawało się, że po latach wyszedł na prostą, obrócił się w popiół.

Byli inni, inne. Zgrabna Ingrid, której pewnie pierwszej się pozbyli za jej pół-żydowską krew i pogardzaną profesję, aż trudno powiedzieć, co bardziej nie pasowało do nowego porządku. Wyuzdany Henri o najmocniejszej głowie w Berlinie, najsłynniejszy z bywalców Eldorado, którego Gilbert zawsze lubił. Inni, których imion i twarzy już nie pamiętał.

Ale to wszystko to były przygody, znajomości mniej lub bardziej przelotne, bo oni w końcu byli ludźmi, a żadna personifikacja o zdrowych zmysłach nie przywiąże się do człowieka po to, by po paru latach patrzeć, jak spowija go starość i pociąga w zimną otchłań grobu. Nie, woleli szukać podobnych sobie, tych, którzy rozumieli ich umysły i ciała.

Oczywiście, że się nienawidzili. Ta nienawiść jakoś nie przeszkodziła im się namiętnie całować w zamkowych komnatach ani nie szarpać swoich ubrań gdzieś w ciemnym lesie na Mazurach, gdy dookoła płonęły ogniska pogańskich nocy. Ludzie rodzili się i umierali, stulecia przychodziły i odchodziły, a ich dwóch trwało w tym szaleńczym tańcu.

Przerwanie tańca roztrzaskałoby świat, który Gilbert znał i rozumiał, a do tego prawie doszło w berlińskiej celi. Lęk wbił pazury prosto w serce, przebił je na wylot i sprawił, że któregoś dnia, po wojskowej naradzie, podczas której mówiono, że na pewno zaraz złamią tego polskiego bandytę, on osunął się po ścianie w opustoszałym już pokoju, niezdolny do podniesienia się.

Pamiętał jeszcze jak przez mgłę, jak jego brat odnalazł go, jak z jego twarzy spadła kamienna maska, zastąpiona czystym przerażeniem, jak Ludwig wziął go na ręce i popędził do najbliższego lekarza.

To nie tak, że Gilbert nie wiedział, co go trafiło. W końcu po tym, jak ta choroba zmogła Łukasiewicza, pytał innych. Niektórzy wzruszali ramionami. Ci starsi, którzy przeszli w życiu więcej, wspominali, że młodsze personifikacje nie pamiętają, kim są, zbyt mocno próbując się uczłowieczyć, i są zbyt butni, by przyznać się do słabości.

Chiny kiedyś mu to wyłożył, gdy wyzbył się buty i arogancji i grzecznie poprosił. Jeśli chciał coś osiągnąć, potrafił to zrobić, potrafił zmusić się do pokornego wysłuchania, a Yao był tak szczęśliwy, że ktoś chce słuchać o jego starożytnej medycynie, że nie zadawał pytań.

Yao miał kiedyś u siebie mądrego lekarza, człowieka, którego lubił szczególnie i trzymał przy sobie, aż ten odszedł w naprawdę sędziwym wieku. Kimkolwiek ten lekarz był – oczywiście, że Gilbert nie zapamiętał imienia, zresztą, nie obchodził go martwy od wieków człowiek – badał Chiny za jego pozwoleniem przez kilkadziesiąt lat swego życia. Opisał choroby, na które zapadali.

Kryzys, słabli. Głód w ich państwie, również go odczuwali na własnej skórze, jak ta mała, którą przygarnął do siebie Vash w przebłysku litości. Klęski, wojny, zło, wszystko to bolało fizycznym bólem i było to tak oczywiste, że Gilbert chciał wyjść, zostawić rozgadanego Yao i uznać, że stracił tylko czas.

Został jeszcze przez kilka minut i dowiedział się o strachu.

W tym byli podobni do ludzi; im też ciągły strach i stres mógł zniszczyć zdrowie, ale ludzie nie popadali z tego powodu w śpiączki. Umysły personifikacji działały inaczej, tłumaczył Yao, czytając ze zwojów rozłożonych na kolanach. Nie mieli mechanizmów, które pozwalały uporać się im z taką ilością lęku, zasypiali więc do czasu, aż ich lęk zniknie.

Głupota, syczał wtedy Prusy, wstając, by wyjść. Yao wzruszył wtedy ramionami. A to, że masz gorączkę, gdy przychodzi ekonomiczny kryzys, nie jest głupotą? Nie jesteś człowiekiem, nie masz umysłu i ciała człowieka. Im szybciej się z tym pogodzicie, młodziki, tym lepiej dla was.

Wyszedł wtedy wściekły na wschodnią medycynę, na jej lekarzy i ich mądrości.

Westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy i próbując odsunąć się od tych myśli, od zagmatwanej plątaniny własnych uczuć, których już w ogóle nie rozumiał, tętniącej gdzieś pod czaszką, tuż obok bólu głowy.

Och, kac. Już zapomniał, jakie to uczucie. Ból głowy był najmniejszym problemem, ćmił gdzieś w tyle czaszki, ale Gilbert w swoim życiu przerabiał ból na tyle sposobów, że prawie go ignorował. Gorszy był brak sił, jakby ktoś wyssał z niego całą energię, w zamian w żyły wstrzykując płynny ołów, oszołomienie, jakby ktoś oblał mu mózg czymś obrzydliwie lepkim. Przy tym ból głowy, pragnienie i zgaga były niczym.

Z trudem obrócił się na plecy, westchnął ciężko. Katzenjammer. Koci lament. W tym stanie faktycznie chciało się jęczeć, żalić się jak marcowe kocice z powodu ich bolesnych zalotów. To była trafna nazwa, nic dziwnego, że Feliks ją sobie wziął.

Dlaczego znów o nim myślał?

Potem nagle obaj poderwali się z posłań, jakby w ich chatę uderzyła kula armatnia. Ale nie wydarzyło się nic, ptaki ćwierkały dokładnie tak, jak minutę temu, drzewa szumiały, a słońce w zenicie skracało cienie drzew, które widział przez otwarte okno.

Zastygli, patrząc na siebie w milczeniu, świadomi, że wśród bicia ich serc jedno uderzenie wyróżniło się, uderzyło mocniej, wstrząsnęło całym ciałem i umysłem.

Znali to. Niejeden raz taki wstrząs budził ich w środku nocy, nawet jeśli eksplozja miała miejsce tysiące kilometrów dalej.

– Führer...

– Nieważny. Idziemy – Ludwig zerwał się, złapał za przygotowany tobołek i wypadł z chaty, zaciskając zęby. Gilbert podążył za nim.

Nieważny. Jak pięknie to brzmiało.

* * *

 

_Oto powiadam wam:_

_W dwa lat dziesiątki nastaną te pory,_

_Gdy z nieba ogień wytryśnie._

_Spełnią się wtedy pieśni Wernyhory,_

_Świat cały krwią się zachłyśnie._

_(...)_

_Gdy czarny orzeł znak krzyża splugawi,_

_Skrzydła rozłoży złowieszcze,_

_Dwa padną kraje, których nikt nie zbawi,_

_Siła przed prawem jest jeszcze._

_Lecz czarny orzeł wejdzie na rozstaje;_

_Gdy oczy na wschód obróci,_

_Krzyżackie szerząc swoje obyczaje,_

_Z złamanym skrzydłem powróci._

_Krzyż splugawiony razem z młotem padnie._

_Zaborcom nic nie zostanie._

_Mazurska ziemia Polsce znów przypadnie,_

_A w Gdańsku port nasz powstanie._

 

_W ciężkich zmaganiach z butą Teutona_

_Świat morzem krwi się zrumieni._

_Gdy północ wschodem będzie zagrożona_

_W poczwórną jedność się zmieni._

(...)

Przepowiednia z Tęgoborza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyraj – według wierzeń słowiańskich bajeczna kraina, do której na zimę odlatują ptaki i z której przychodzi wiosna, a także (w folklorze) z której przybywają bociany niosące dzieci.  
> Odlatujące do Wyraju i powracające zeń na wiosnę ptaki Słowianie utożsamiali z ludzkimi duszami. Według przekazów ludowych wraz z dymem stosu pogrzebowego dusza ludzka w postaci ornitomorficznej ulatuje do Wyraju, gdzie jednak nie pozostaje wiecznie, powracając za jakiś czas w łono brzemiennej kobiety, przynoszona przez bociana lub lelka, w czym można dopatrywać się śladów wierzeń w reinkarnację.  
> Perun – słowiańskie bóstwo gromowładne oraz jedno z czołowych w panteonie słowiańskim. Uosobienie gromowładcy, boga grzmotów i piorunów.  
> Mauser - niemiecki producent broni, też karabiny wytwarzane przez niego.  
> Faschistenfetischisten - tu Feliksowi chodziło o faszystów-fetyszystów, ale kwestia tego, czy złożył to poprawnie, to już inna kwestia :) W Google znalazłam tylko jedno użycie takiej zlepki, jednakże tam chodziło chyba bardziej o fetyszyzację faszystów, niż to, co Felek miał na myśli. Jeśli na sali jest ktoś, kto ogarnia niemieckie słowotwórstwo, proszę o cynk :)  
> Republika Weimarska - potoczna nazwa państwa niemieckiego, istniejącego w latach 1919–1933 (nazwa urzędowa: Rzesza Niemiecka), powstała w wyniku rewolucji listopadowej 1918.  
> Waterboarding - tortura polegająca na wywołaniu wrażenia tonięcia i duszenia się u ofiary. Jest ona zabroniona przez prawo międzynarodowe. Skrępowanego więźnia przywiązuje się do ławki przechylonej pod kątem 10–20 stopni. Jego głowę umieszcza się poniżej poziomu stóp, twarz przykrywa się celofanem, mokrą lub suchą szmatą, a następnie polewa się wodą. Więzień zaczyna się dławić i kopać nogami. Poddany tej torturze odnosi wrażenie, że tonie i dusi się. Ta turtura nie pozostawia śladów.  
> Katzenjammer - czyli piękne, wymowne słowo, od którego pochodzi polski "kac".  
> Kirsch - wysokoprocentowy (38%–50%) napój alkoholowy wytwarzany z owoców czereśni nieprzeznaczonych do bezpośredniego spożycia; surowcem dla niektórych odmian tego likworu bywają i wiśnie. Kirsz w odróżnieniu od wiśniówki jest bezbarwny i nie jest słodki. Tradycyjnie (od połowy XIX wieku) produkowany jest w Alzacji, ale także w Niemczech (Schwarzwald), Szwajcarii, Włoszech i Austrii.  
> Przepowiednia z Tęgoborza - wierszowany utwór literacki nieznanego autorstwa, opisujący, z użyciem licznych alegorii, wydarzenia dotyczące dziejów świata i Polski, następujące po rzekomej dacie powstania utworu (1893).  
> Wernyhora - wędrowny starzec, legendarny wieszcz ukraiński, lirnik kozacki z XVIII wieku, rzekomy autor Przepowiedni Wernyhory opowiadającej o losach Polski.


	8. Rozdział 8

Wpatrywał się w czubki drzew widoczne za kratą i czekał z każdym mięśniem napiętym jak struna, czując szybkie bicie swojego serca. Już chciał zerwać się z krzesła, świerzbiły go ręce, by złapać za kratę i otworzyć sobie drogę na wolność. Czekał, nie myśląc o niczym i wsłuchując się w ciszę.

Południe nadeszło i minęło; gorące powietrze zastygło nieruchomo, ledwo pozwalając oddychać. Żadnego wiatru, żadnego dźwięku; leśna zwierzyna schowała się w gęstych ostępach. Nie odezwał się żaden ptak, jego uszu nie doszło żadne westchnienie czy przekleństwo. Nawet żołnierze na dole nie rozmawiali tak, jak zazwyczaj; zamiast wieszać psy na wszystkim, na czym ten świat stoi, milczeli od samego rana.

Upał był potworny; pot lał mu się po plecach, zalewał oczy, przyklejał podkoszulek munduru do skóry.

Zaraz będzie jeszcze goręcej, powtarzał sobie w duchu te słowa jak indyjską mantrę. Musisz czekać i być gotowy. Nie wolno ci tracić czujności.

Dopóki trwały cisza i spokój, póki nie rozpoczął się koncert chaosu, nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu. Minuty rozlewały się w wieczność, a każdy najmniejszy szmer sprawiał, że podskakiwał, a serce uderzało jeszcze mocniej. Już? Już? Nie, jeszcze nie. To tylko żołnierz za drzwiami kwatery westchnął, gdzieś na zewnątrz zaszurały opony samochodu albo dzięcioł, dziecko natury głuchej na ludzkie wojny, postanowił uderzać w korę drzewa w poszukiwaniu pożywienia.

Ten dźwięk kojarzył się Feliksowi z bębnami zagrzewającymi do boju, z marszowym krokiem armii, która szła na ostateczną bitwę. Nie wiedział, jak duża była to armia. Może była to garstka ludzi, rozczarowanych dowództwem i zmęczonych wojną. A może...

Nie skończył myśli. Coś w oddali gromko huknęło; znad lasu poderwał się szwadron skrytych w gałęziach ptaków, a żołnierz na wieżyczce podskoczył i nerwowo złapał za broń.

Po wybuchu zapadła ulotna cisza; przez bardzo krótką chwilę cały Wilczy Szaniec zastygł w szoku, a potem rozległy się wrzaski, nawoływania i przekleństwa.

Feliks nie musiał widzieć kompleksu, by wyobrazić sobie chaos, jaki właśnie wybuchł w jego centrum. Ktoś krzyczał, ktoś inny próbował zaprowadzić jakiś porządek, nagle zaszurały opony gwałtownie odpalanego auta... Już czas.

Poderwał się, szybkimi dwoma susami dopadł okna i szarpnął za kratę. Zaprawa ją trzymająca skruszyła się; nie potrzebował wiele siły, by wyrwać metal z wywierconych, płytkich dziur, zbyt płytkich i ledwo muśniętych zaprawą. Nikt nie sprawdził tej fuszerki, ufając Braunowi. Dzięki, stary.

Nikt go nie usłyszał; hałas zagłuszyły przeraźliwe syreny alarmowe. Feliks rzucił kratę na materac łóżka i wspiął się na parapet tak szybko, jak był w stanie. Zanim skoczył, zerknął w dół i się zawahał.

Odkąd wstawiono kratę, jego okna strzegło dwóch żołnierzy, którzy mieli opuścić stanowiska tuż po wybuchu, oczyszczając mu drogę.

Było trzech.

Ci dwaj, którzy stali tutaj na warcie od paru dni, tak jak zapowiedziano, ruszyli się z miejsc, rozejrzeli niespokojnie, unosząc lufy karabinów w górę, a w końcu, zerknąwszy na siebie i kiwnąwszy oszczędnie głową, pobiegli za róg budynku.

Trzeci z żołnierzy, niższy i drobniejszy, postąpił za nimi kilka kroków, jakby wahał się, czy też biec, czy może zostać na posterunku, aż zatrzymał się niepewnie w połowie drogi.

Czyli nie był sojusznikiem. Feliks nie zastanawiał się więcej; odbił się od parapetu i skoczył. Wylądował na ugiętych nogach; chciał odbić się od ziemi, nie wytracając impetu uderzyć, zamachnąć się pięścią, powalić na ziemię i ogłuszyć wroga, nim mężczyzna zorientuje się w sytuacji, nim podniesie karabinek albo wyszarpie nóż zza pasa.

Uderzyć w szczękę, splot słoneczny, gardło, przeponę, bez namysłu, instynktownie, by ogłuszyć albo nawet zabić mężczyznę, który stał mu na drodze.

Z olbrzymim trudem powstrzymał cios, bo to nie był mężczyzna.

Szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyło na niego czternastoletnie, przerażone jego nagłym pojawieniem się znikąd, dziecko w mundurze.

Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na rysy twarzy, by pojąć, że to ten dzieciak, o którym słyszał, syn generała. Pewnie dlatego na warcie ta dwójka nie rozmawiała normalnie. Podrzucono im dzieciaka w ostatniej chwili, by dać mu zajęcie, by nie pałętał się pod nogami podczas ważnych narad. Ta myśl przebiegła przez umysł Feliksa błyskawicznie, szybciej niż czas potrzebny na wyprostowanie się.

Chłopak stał w rozkroku, palce zaciskał na rękojeści karabinka, aż pobielały, ale nie uniósł lufy. Sama lufa kołysała się w rytm drżenia dzieciaka.

– B-bitte... – wykrztusił piskliwym, mutującym głosem.

Feliks wolno uniósł dłonie w geście starym jak świat, pokazując, że nie ma w nich broni. Szybko zerknął na boki; tu, za budynkiem, na samym skraju pogrążonego w chaosie kompleksu, na razie byli sami, ale mogło się to zmienić w każdej chwili.

Wartownik na wieży nie strzelał; raz czy dwa na nich zerknął, ale szybko uciekł wzrokiem, udawał, że patrzy w głąb kompleksu, by nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Jak długo służysz? – pytanie padło z ust Feliksa właściwie samo, zduszonym szeptem, wymknęło się z nagle ściśniętego gardła.

Nie miał czasu, żaden z nich nie miało czasu. Zaraz ktoś może wyjść zza załomu muru, przypomnieć sobie o więźniu, może ktoś zauważy, że ci, którzy mieli go pilnować, pobiegli w stronę miejsca wybuchu, zostawiając generalskiego syna samego...

– D-dwa tygodnie – dzieciak przycisnął plecy do ściany, jakby chciał się w nią wtopić. Boi się mnie, zdał sobie sprawę Feliks. – Ojciec... ojciec chciał mieć mnie na oku... dlatego ja... tutaj... ja... nigdy nie...

Dziecko generała, najmłodsze dziecię, oczko w głowie. Dziecko chowane pod kloszem, w nadziei, że wojna skończy się, nim sięgną po nie łapczywe, bezlitosne ręce Wodana, germańskiego boga wojny, by wciągnąć w równy szereg bezimiennych żołnierzy. Staraniami ojca wepchnięte do tajnego kompleksu, do służby wartowniczej, do pozornie bezpiecznego miejsca, miejsca, gdzie przebywał sam führer. Dzieciak miał tylko nie podpadać starszym, zmieniać warty, być chłopcem na posyłki i przetrwać do końca, a nie zostać rzucony na gorejącą linię frontu jako armatnie mięso z rezerwy Hitlerjugend.

Ojciec chłopaka musiał użyć kontaktów, szepnąć słówko tu i ówdzie, może i przekupić kogo trzeba, by dzieciak trafił jako szeregowy wartownik tutaj, do Wolfsschanze, prosto pod jego pieczę… Nikt nie przewidział, że Wolfsschanze już nie będzie bezpieczne.

_Pieprzona wojna._

Feliks skoczył nagle do przodu, uderzył mocno; najpierw w żołądek, a potem w twarz. Gdy chłopak się zachwiał, nie pozwolił mu osunąć się po murze, zamiast tego lekko usadził na wypalonej słońcem trawie i oparł o ścianę, w jedynej namiastce troski, jaką mógł mu dać.

– Gdy będą cię przesłuchiwać – wyszeptał po niemiecku w ucho chłopca, patrząc, jak krew z rozciętej wargi spływa po gładkim podbródku bez śladu zarostu. – Powiesz im, że próbowałeś mnie powstrzymać, że walczyłeś, ale cię pobiłem i nie dałeś rady, rozumiesz?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– D-dlaczego?

– Bo nie pozwolą ci żyć, jeśli będą mieć chociaż cień podejrzeń – odparł cicho Feliks, bezceremonialnie obszukując pas chłopca. Zabrał nóż i Lugera wraz z dodatkowym magazynkiem.

–  _Vati_...?

– Wątpię, by miałby coś do gadania – mruknął jeszcze Feliks. – Nie tym razem.

Jeśli w ogóle żyje. Przykro mi, młody, dodał w myślach.

Nie miał już więcej czasu; zostawił chłopca i pobiegł chyłkiem w stronę płotu. Chaos cichł; stracił wiele cennych sekund na próbę ratunku dziecka.

Znowu, pomyślał, łapiąc za płot i szukając dziury. Metalowa siatka drżała i dźwięczała, gdy obmacywał ją, wypatrując rozcięć przy paliku. Znowu poświęcam się dla dzieci.

Ten tutaj miał niewinne oczy i znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie i jeśli tymi ciosami Polska ocalił go od podejrzeń o zdradę, to może nawet zaraz dostać serią w plecy. Było warto.

Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługiwał na ocalenie na tym plugawym świecie, były to dzieci, niezależnie po której stronie tej okrutnej wojny zostały narodzone.

Znalazł w końcu miejsce, w którym nacięta siatka łączyła się ze słupkiem. Nożem poszerzył dziurę i przemknął przez nią skulony. Jak dotąd nikt go nie zauważył, ale chaos już cichł, syrena alarmowa nadal wyła, ale krzyki zamilkły, zamiast tego ktoś spokojnie wydawał rozkazy...

_Zbyt spokojnie._

Feliks puścił się biegiem, mając przed oczami plan pola minowego i wyrysowaną nań niemal prostą linię. Ziemia była miękka, piaszczysta i wpadał w nią bosymi stopami, jakby biegł po plaży, a nie po polu minowym. Trzy duże kamienie, leżące w mniej więcej równych odstępach równolegle do płotów, wyznaczały mu przejście w polu, pokazywały, kiedy skręcić, odmierzały kroki… Pokonał dopiero kilkanaście metrów, a czasu było coraz mniej.

Zaraz ktoś go zauważy.

Zboczył o dwa metry, zgodnie z tym, co mówiła mu przekazana przez ruch oporu trasa. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą był, rozprysnęły się dookoła kamyki i piach.

Feliks obejrzał się za siebie – strzelec na wieżyczce miał podniesiony karabin i patrzył prosto na niego. Zaczął działać, a więc już ktoś zorientował się w sytuacji.

Kolejny strzał padł dobre dziesięć metrów przed nim, zupełnie jakby strzelał ślepiec. Feliks uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, ruszył dalej biegiem, jakby slalomem wokół niewidzialnych przeszkód tak, jak mówiła mapa.

Potem źle postawił stopę.

O swoim błędzie uświadomiła go eksplozja, której siła rzuciła go naprzód. W jednej chwili biegł, w drogiej leżał oszołomiony z twarzą w ziemi, słysząc pisk w uszach. Wypluwając piach, skulił się, podciągnął nogi, z ulgą odkrywając, że wciąż je ma.

Klnąc i trzymając się za skroń, obejrzał się, a potem z trudem wstał. Zacisnął zęby, próbując ignorować zawroty głowy, zachwiał się raz czy dwa, a potem ruszył do przodu, zmuszając się do biegu.

Mina przeciwpiechotna, najplugawszy wynalazek ludzkości. Musiał trącić jakiś kamień podczas swojego szaleńczego biegu, bo gdyby na nią stanął, już by się z ziemi nie podniósł. Miny zabijały albo odrywały nogi i pozostawiały ludzi na pewną śmierć, a jeśli towarzysze broni byli łaskawi i zajmowali się rannym, to opóźniały marsz całej armii.

Biegnij. Biegnij! Jesteś dopiero w połowie drogi!, wrzasnął do siebie w myślach. Miał nadzieję, że dostrzegły go jedynie pojedyncze jednostki; był z dala od centrum kompleksu, z dala od głównych bram, którymi próbowano uciekać autami. Czym jest drobne zamieszanie na boku, gdy właśnie wali się centrum dowodzenia?

Jeszcze pięćdziesiąt metrów. Stopy już miał pokaleczone, ale musiał biec. Mijał drugi kamień.

Dwadzieścia pięć metrów. Ktoś inny zaczął strzelać, tym razem z wyraźnym zamiarem zabicia. Feliks rzucił się w bok, zbaczając z wytyczonej trasy, zaczął na oślep stawiać kroki, ledwo widząc przez pot i pył. Raz kozie śmierć. Dwadzieścia metrów.

Usłyszał ujadanie psów.

Szanse, że w tym cholernym slalomie nie wpadnie na minę, rosły. Dopadł drugiego płotu na ostatnim oddechu, ledwo dowierzając w swoje szczęście, przebiegł wzdłuż dwumetrowego płotu zwieńczonego drutem kolczastym, orientując się, że za bardzo zboczył w prawo.

Świat nagle poczerniał, utonął w migoczących mroczkach pod powiekami. Feliks zachwiał się, stłumił skomlenie, gdy kula przeszyła mu lewe ramię, uderzył barkiem o płot, z trudem utrzymał się na nogach.

Półtora metra. Pół metra. Łapiąc się siatki, dotarł na miejsce. Jest. Szarpnięciem otworzył dziurę, zamaskowaną poprzez zagięcie siatki, z daleka niewidoczną.

Gdzieś na polu minowym rozległ się przeraźliwy, psi skowyt.

Wypadł na wolność, brocząc krwią. Przebiegł przez krótki, kilkunastometrowy pas wyciętych zarośli, wpadając stopami w mech, a potem wpadł w krzewy u stóp niewysokiego zbocza, tam, gdzie zaczynał się las.

Przypadł do ziemi, zaczął się wspinać, łapiąc palcami korzenie i wiedząc, że teraz bezruch i ostrożność są jego sprzymierzeńcami. Strzały ustały, ale nie wątpił, że ktoś właśnie patrzy przez lunetę, szuka miejsca, w którym krzaki się poruszają. Nie chciał zostać zestrzelony na ostatniej prostej.

Syrena alarmowa ucichła, ale w kompleksie nadal było głośno. Ktoś strzelił raz jeszcze, ale celował w próżnię, w zarośla dobre pięć metrów od Feliksa. Ślepy strzał, byle go wykurzyć jak zająca.

Był już na szczycie zbocza. Tam zerwał się z ziemi i znów puścił się biegiem, tym razem przez uginający się pod bosymi stopami mech, twarde i raniące szyszki i połacie świerkowych igieł. Potknął się raz, drugi, zaklął cicho, czując pulsowanie ramienia. Nie oglądał się za siebie, mając nadzieję, że znikł już z pola widzenia wrogów.

By go ścigać, musieliby obejść dookoła pole minowe. Właśnie zamierzono się na życie führera, pewnie nawet jeszcze nie wiadomo, kto z dowództwa przeżył, a kto nie, być może nie miał kto podjąć decyzji o pogoni.

Feliks nie zamierzał czekać, by się o tym przekonać. Biegł dalej, ale po jakimś kilometrze szaleńczego, napędzanego adrenaliną biegu, zwolnił. Z trudem łapiąc powietrze, zerknął na siebie i nie ujrzawszy nikogo w leśnej głuszy, oparł dłonie o kolana i spuścił głowę.

Musiał zająć się ręką, a potem znów uciekać. Zerknął na rękaw munduru, który krew przykleiła do skóry.

A ledwo wygoił tamte rany. Cholera jasna.

Przysiadł na jakimś zwalonym pniu i drugą dłonią odgarnął nasiąknięty czerwienią materiał.

– Bywało gorzej – stwierdził lekko, wymacawszy okolice rany. Ktokolwiek strzelał, użył krótkiej broni i pocisk utkwił płytko w mięśniu. Pocisk ze snajperki narobiłby dużo większego bałaganu. – Gratuluję celnego oka... – mruknął do siebie Polska i sięgnął po nóż. Najpierw pociął drugi rękaw na długie kawałki, a potem złapał je w zęby.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy sam wyciągał sobie kulę, ale zdecydowanie wolałby teraz czyjeś towarzystwo. Zacisnął mocno szczęki na materiale, uchwycił rękojeść noża i przysunął ostrze do rany.

To proste, powiedział sobie. Wsadzasz i podważasz.  _Wsadzasz i podważasz, Polen_ , powtórzył znajomy głos w jego głowie.  _Prostsze niż seks, pokazać ci_? Na wspomnienie tych słów Feliks parsknął śmiechem. Który to był rok? Zresztą, nieważne. Wsadził ostrze do rany i podważył kulę.

Och, kurwa mać, jak boli.

Mrugał przez chwilę, by pozbyć się mroczków przed oczami, wciągnął leśne powietrze do płuc, a potem wyciągnął spomiędzy zębów paski materiału. Ostrożnie obwiązał ramię prowizorycznym opatrunkiem, pomagając sobie zębami i patrząc, jak płótno natychmiast ciemnieje.

Gdyby był człowiekiem, na pewno by tego nie zrobił, kula w końcu mogła sama sobą tamować krwotok, ale Feliks z doświadczenia wiedział, że gdyby ją zostawił, jego organizm odmówiłby regeneracji, a jemu zależało na tym, by rana wygoiła się jak najszybciej.

Wstał z pnia, wiedząc, że i tak zmarnował już za dużo czasu. Znów ruszył, tym razem powolnym krokiem – długotrwała niewola, odżywianie się byle czym i brutalne przesłuchania nadszarpnęły jego kondycję, a nie chciał paść z wyczerpania, nim znajdzie się w jakimś bezpieczniejszym miejscu.

Szedł dalej na południe przez milczące, pruskie lasy, z Lugerem u boku, nożem u pasa i nadzieją w sercu.

* * *

Nie oddalił się daleko i gdyby faktycznie szła za nim pogoń, pewnie by go dorwali; w kompleksie nie brakowało zdrowych, silnych mężczyzn i szybkich psów, które szybko chwyciłyby trop.

Nasłuchiwał trzasków łamanych gałęzi, psiego dyszenia albo warkotu wojskowych volkswagenów, którymi wrogowie mogliby patrolować leśne drogi, zamiast wdzierać się w zarośla. Doczekał się; silnik zabrzmiał gdzieś niedaleko, więc schował się za pniem rosłego dębu, co chwila wychylając głowę, by zerknąć na prześwit między drzewami.

Ku jego zaniepokojeniu, auto, zamiast przejechać dalej, zwolniło, a potem się zatrzymało. Przylgnął mocniej plecami do drzewa, wytężając słuch. Najpierw otworzyły się drzwi, a potem, co Feliksa zaskoczyło, rozległ się głuchy dźwięk upadającego na ziemię ciała.

Ponieważ nikogo więcej nie usłyszał, wysunął głowę zza pnia.

Samochodem przyjechała tylko jedna osoba, która właśnie próbowała podnieść się z ziemi, kurczowo trzymając się za brzuch. Nie udało jej się to; dysząc ciężko, niemiecki żołnierz podźwignął się do siadu, oparł plecami o koło i odchylił do tyłu głowę. Do uszu Polski doszły ciche przekleństwa, a gdy rozpoznał głos, westchnął ciężko.

Wyprostował się i ruszył szybko w kierunku drogi, z każdym krokiem widząc coraz wyraźniej, że chociaż chciał, nie będzie w stanie zaoferować pomocy.

– Daleko nie ujechałem, co? – zapytał Reinhart Braun, nie wyglądając wcale na zdziwionego obecnością Polski. Twarz miał brudną i pokaleczoną, na włosach pełno pyłu, ale najgorsze kotłowało się pod jego przyciśniętymi do munduru dłońmi gdzieś na wysokości podbrzusza.

Feliks opadł na kolana naprzeciw Niemca, przyjrzał się dokładniej ranie i zacisnął zęby. To nie wybuch bomby tak go załatwił; głębokie rany kłute zadano nożem albo bagnetem.

– Spory kawałek, ja nie mógłbym się skupić w takich warunkach – rzucił lekko Feliks, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

Nie było sensu strzępić języka, składać bezsensownych obietnic o tym, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Obaj wiedzieli, jak to musi się skończyć. Krew rozlewała się dookoła powoli, systematycznie, a poszarpane spodnie munduru Feliksa już przybierały jej barwę. Oczy mężczyzny już zachodziły mgłą, chociaż mrugał rozpaczliwie, próbując zachować ostrość widzenia.

– Nie udało się...

– Wiem – Feliks kiwnął głową, wściekły na los. Jak to było możliwe, że niewinni ginęli pierwsi, zabijani bez wysiłku, a takie karalusze gnidy trzymały się życia mimo dziesiątek prób pozbawienia ich głowy?

Gdyby tylko nie znajdowali się pośrodku leśnej głuszy, gdyby tylko było w pobliżu przyjazne miejsce i jakiś lekarz…

– Ebeling nie żyje... – szepnął podoficer. Feliks potrzebował chwili, by skojarzyć to nazwisko z lekarzem, który go opatrywał. Szlag. Ostatnia iskra nadziei zamigotała i zgasła. – Reszta... złapali ich na bramie. Uciekłem… Chcę zapalić… W kieszeni…

Polska sięgnął do kieszeni na piersi Reinharta i wyciągnął stamtąd pogniecioną paczkę papierosów i pudełko zapałek. Stare dobre Juno, z gapą na banderoli, przypominały czasy sprzed berlińskiej celi, kiedy niemieckie papierosy były zdobyczą, a Feliks wypalał je z triumfem i dziką satysfakcją, nawet jeśli nosiły na sobie wrogi znak.

Ale nie teraz. Feliks odpalił dwa papierosy, jeden wsunął pomiędzy wargi Reinharta a drugim sam się zaciągnął.

– Wasi narzekali, że je wycofano – powiedział, obracając w dłoniach paczkę, zupełnie jakby siedział z dobrym znajomym na tarasie z widokiem na park, a nie klęczał przy umierającym pośrodku dzikiego lasu. To było jedyne, co mógł zrobić dla tego człowieka – pozwolić mu odejść w spokoju, bez rozpaczy, bez błagań i fałszywych obietnic, że śmierć wcale nie nadejdzie. Świadomość, że ktoś cię opłakuje, nim dusza oderwie się od ciała, bolała, a tak przynajmniej Feliks zawsze myślał, bo śmierć nie była mu pisana.

– Było bombardować... fabryki? – Braun się uśmiechnął, ale przyszło mu to z trudem. – Reszta dla ciebie, mnie się... już nie przydadzą... Jak będziesz w Warszawie... pozdrów Hosenfelda…, jeśli żyje... znasz go?

– Znam – Feliks odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Wiesz, jak na niego wołają? Dobry Niemiec. Ale jak im powiem o tobie, to trzeba będzie dorobić jakąś numerację, żeby się nie mylić.

Reinhart roześmiał się, ale jego śmiech szybko utonął w natarczywym kaszlu. Podoficer mocniej przycisnął dłonie do rany.

–  _Polen_...?

– Tak?

– Przysięgałem... ojczyźnie... nie jemu... – powieki Reinharta zaczęły opadać. Nie mając już sił, opuścił bezwładnie pokryte krwią dłonie.

– Wiem. Twoja ojczyzna będzie z ciebie dumna – powiedział cicho Feliks, pochylając się nad umierającym i czując ucisk w gardle. Boże... jak wiele razy on już to widział? Gasnące, wypełnione cierpieniem oczy, rozpaczliwa, niema prośba o zapewnienie, że śmierć nie pójdzie na marne, że dzięki niej świat stanie się lepszy... Jak wiele razy już chwytał śliskie od czerwieni dłonie, całował rozgorączkowane czoła i obiecywał, że znajdą swoje zasłużone miejsce w niebiosach? Nie był ojczyzną, której ślubował Reinhart, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że kiedyś Ludwig przejrzy na oczy, doceni tych, których nie omamiono. Niezmiernie ciężko było być ideą, za którą umierano. – Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Śpij,  _Reinherz_.

Podoficer uśmiechnął się ostatkiem sił, słysząc tę grę słów. Spojrzał w bok, na północ, w nieskończoną zieleń lasu, widząc coś, czego Feliks nie był w stanie dostrzec.

– Tam są jeziora... prawda? Mauersee... Mamry... Wychowałem się tam... Miałem dziesięć lat... jak wpadłem pod lód... Sąsiad Goldstein... dzięki niemu żyję... Przed wojną pojechał... pierwszym transportem... A ja... stałem tam... przy tej pieprzonej furgonetce – Reinhart rozkaszlał się, papieros wypadł mu spomiędzy pobladłych warg, zgasł gdzieś na ziemi. – w tym mundurze... i nic... nic nie zrobiłem…

– Odkupiłeś swoje winy – odparł cicho Feliks. – To się za moment skończy... Znajdziesz go, Rein. Podziękujesz i przeprosisz. Ale on ci już wybaczył, na pewno. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

Reinhart odetchnął ciężko, jakby spadł mu z serca ogromny kamień. Mrużąc oczy, próbował skupić zasnuty mgłą wzrok na nożu zawieszonym u pasa Feliksa.

– Gnadenstoß, bitte...

Feliks przymknął oczy, ale sięgnął po nóż. W dłoni zaciążyła mu długa, wąska klinga, zupełnie jakby los sam włożył mu w dłonie mizerykordię. Nienawidził odbierać życia, ale gdyby odmówił prośbie o cios łaski, nienawidziłby siebie bardziej.

Najpierw jednak przełożył nóż do lewej dłoni, a palce prawej przytknął do skroni. Nie miał czapki, zgubił ją już dawno temu, nie było więc orzełka, do którego powinien salutować, powinien też wstać, ale nie przejmował się w tej chwili wojskowymi regulaminami. Klęcząc i patrząc prosto w gasnące oczy podoficera, oddał mu honory.

Braun odpowiedział słabym uniesieniem kącika warg, a potem zamknął oczy, czekając na śmierć.

* * *

Własnymi dłońmi, nie bacząc na ból ramienia, wykopał w miękkiej leśnej ziemi płytki grób. Zabezpieczył go gałęziami i usypał niewielki kurhan ze znalezionych kamieni, obiecując sobie, że wróci, gdy tylko będzie mógł, że tutaj, przy leśnej drodze niedaleko Rastemborka, postawi grób tak, jak należy, z pomnikiem i odpowiednią inskrypcją. Na razie jednak musiał ruszać w drogę, był zbyt blisko Wolfsschanze, by czuć się bezpiecznie, siadł więc za kierownicę.

Wojskowe samochody miały to do siebie, że powinny poradzić sobie w różnych, często skrajnych warunkach, jednak ten volkswagen wyraźnie miał problemy. Feliks miał wrażenie, że jego osobisty limit szczęścia na ten dzień właśnie się skończył; auto stanęło po kilku kilometrach i nie chciało ruszyć dalej.

Zajrzał dla pewności pod maskę, mimo że jego motoryzacyjna wiedza kończyła się na lokalizacji silnika. Wskaźnik paliwa również nie zwiastował katastrofy, a jednak auto po prostu odmówiło posłuszeństwa.

Zirytowany uderzył maskę pięścią. Nie pomogło, więc westchnął ciężko i wrócił na fotel kierowcy. Oparł się ramionami o kierownicę i przymknął oczy, zły, wyczerpany i przybity. Krew na jego mundurze zdążyła już zaschnąć, cuchnęła, nie dając zapomnieć ani na chwilę, że właśnie odeszła osoba, która umrzeć nie powinna. Krew Reinharta była i wewnątrz auta, na kierownicy wciąż widniały rdzawe ślady palców, podłogę i siedzenie zdobiły ciemne, duże krople.

Las wciąż był cichy i bezludny, ale Polska nie łudził się, że ten spokój potrwa długo. Już powinien napotkać jakichś ludzi, był tego pewny. W myślach podsumował obecną sytuację; był lekko ranny i zmęczony, ale miał nóż, Lugera i Mausera, którego znalazł na tyłach samochodu.

W aucie było jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy, w tym kompletny niemiecki mundur, ale po namyśle Feliks zabrał z niego jedynie buty – porządne, sznurowane trzewiki z bydlęcej skóry, podbite gwoździami i z obcasem wzmocnionym stalą. Buty dla żołnierza to pierwsza rzecz po karabinie, a w końcu miał obie te rzeczy i mógł wrócić do akcji.

Sięgnął po mapę i chwilę ją studiował, rozłożywszy papier na kierownicy. Rzecz jasna lokalizacja niemieckiego kompleksu nie była tam zaznaczona, ale Feliks potrafił mniej więcej wskazać, gdzie obecnie jest, obserwując linie brzegowe mijanych jezior.

Do Warszawy był szmat drogi, może dwieście kilometrów, może trochę więcej. Miał przez moment nadzieję, że uda mu się dostać tam autem, wyglądało jednak na to, że musiał wrócić do środka lokomocji, który jak dotąd nigdy go nie zawiódł – własnych nóg.

Może do końca miesiąca się wyrobi, a coś czuł, że w sierpniu będzie w domu potrzebny.

* * *

Nie uczyniłeś mnie ślepym

Dzięki Ci za to Panie

 

Nie uczyniłeś mnie garbatym

Dzięki Ci za to Panie

 

Nie uczyniłeś mnie dziecięciem alkoholika

Dzięki Ci za to Panie

 

Nie uczyniłeś mnie wodogłowcem

Dzięki Ci za to Panie

 

Nie uczyniłeś mnie jąkałą kuternogą karłem epileptykiem

hermafrodytą koniem mchem ani niczym z fauny i flory

Dzięki Ci za to Panie

 

Ale dlaczego uczyniłeś mnie Polakiem?

 

(A. Bursa – Modlitwa dziękczynna z wymówką)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Źródła: Wikipedia  
> Zamach 20 lipca - zamach przeprowadzony przez oficerów Wehrmachtu pod przywództwem pułkownika Clausa von Stauffenberga, ostatni z zamachów niemieckiego ruchu oporu. W tym dniu podłożono bombę w sali narad w kwaterze Hitlera w Wilczym Szańcu (Wolfsschanze), jednakże z powodu nieprzewidzianych okoliczności Hilter został jedynie lekko ranny. Pośród ponad 200 straconych za udział w zamachu byli: marszałek polny, 19 generałów, 26 pułkowników, 2 ambasadorów, 7 dyplomatów, 1 minister, 3 sekretarzy stanu, a także szef policji kryminalnej, wielu prezydentów i premierów rządów krajów związkowych, regionalnych prezydentów policji (...). Na rozkaz dowódcy Armii Rezerwowej, gen. Ernsta Friedricha Fromma, przywódcy spisku: Claus von Stauffenberg, Friedrich Olbricht, Albrecht Mertz von Quirnheim i adiutant Stauffenberga Werner von Haeften zostali aresztowani i rozstrzelani przez pluton egzekucyjny w nocy z 20 na 21 lipca. Hitler rozpoczął czystki, które zakończyły się egzekucją niemal pięciu tysięcy przeciwników nazizmu na mocy wyroków Trybunału Ludowego ("Chcę, by zostali powieszeni, powieszeni jak bydło w rzeźni!").
> 
> Hitlerjugend - nazistowska młodzieżówka. Drugie rozporządzenie wykonawcze do Ustawy o Hitler-Jugend, z dn. 25 marca 1939, określało, że do pełnienia służby w HJ zobowiązani byli wszyscy młodociani Niemcy od 10. do ukończenia 18. roku życia (poza niezdolnymi z przyczyn zdrowotnych czy formalnych), zaś opiekunowie powstrzymujący młodocianych od służby w HJ zagrożeni byli karą grzywny bądź więzienia (...). W 1943 r. z powodu ogromnych strat wojskowych nazistowscy przywódcy zdecydowali, że HJ zostanie przekształcone w wojskową rezerwę. (...). Pod koniec wojny, kiedy Niemcy ponosili coraz więcej ofiar, a rezerwy były na wyczerpaniu, do HJ wcielano coraz młodsze dzieci. W 1945 r. w szeregach Volkssturmu (formacja o charakterze pospolitego ruszenia, użyta przez Niemców w ostatniej fazie II wojny światowej) byli nawet 12-latkowie. Podczas bitwy o Berlin HJ stanowiła główną część ostatniej linii obrony (...). Po zakończeniu wojny władze alianckie w ramach denazyfikacji rozwiązały Hitlerjugend, choć sama organizacja nie została uznana za przestępczą. Niektórzy członkowie HJ byli podejrzewani o zbrodnie wojenne, ale ponieważ byli dziećmi, żadne poważne zarzuty nie zostały im postawione.
> 
> Juno - marka niemieckich papierosów. Produkowane od 1896, pod koniec 1943 zniknęły z rynku, bo berliński zakład produkcyjny został zniszczony w czasie nalotów. Ostatecznie Juno zaprzestano produkować jednak dopiero w maju 2016 roku.
> 
> Hosenfeld - czyli Wilm (Wilhelm) Hosenfeld (ur. 1895, zm. 1952 w radzieckim obozie pracy), kapitan Wehrmachtu, Sprawiedliwy Wśród Narodów Świata, pośmiertnie odznaczony Krzyżem Komandorskim Orderu Odrodzenia Polski. Od czerwca 1940 stacjonował w Warszawie, jako oficer przy warszawskiej komendzie Wehrmachtu, zarządzając obiektami sportowymi i organizując zawody i ćwiczenia dla Niemców. Jednocześnie uczył się języka polskiego i pomagał Polakom, dostarczając fałszywe dokumenty i zatrudniając ich przy prowadzonych przez siebie obiektach sportowych; w ten sposób uratował wiele osób, w tym i Żydów. Stał się znany po ocaleniu od śmierci polskiego pianisty i kompozytora żydowskiego pochodzenia Władysława Szpilmana. Nazwany "Dobrym Niemcem".
> 
> Przysięga wojskowa - Reinhart złożył ją przed rokiem 1933, a więc przed tym, jak Hitler został kanclerzem. Gdy w sierpniu 1934 zmarł von Hindenburg, prezydent Niemiec, Hitler połączył obie funkcje. Poprzednia przysięga wojskowa mówiła o służbie ludowi i ojczyźnie, nowa - o bezwarunkowym posłuszeństwie Adolfowi Hitlerowi.
> 
> Reinherz - gra słów. Samo imię Reinhart (Reinhardt, Reinhard) pochodzi od germańskiego "ragin" - "rada", "doradzać" - i "hard" - "silny", "wytrzymały", z kolei po niemiecku "rein" oznacza "czysty". "Ein reines Herz" oznacza "czyste serce".
> 
> Gnadenstoß - Gnadenschuss, cios łaski, coup de grâce - śmiertelny cios zadany cierpiącej lub rannej istocie (czyli po prostu dobicie jej). W tym wyrażeniu zamyka się dobijanie cywili lub żołnierzy, przyjaciół lub wrogów za zgodą lub bez ich zgody.
> 
> Buty dla żołnierza to pierwsza rzecz po karabinie - a to cytat z... "Króla Maciusa Pierwszego" (Janusz Korczak, 1922). Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, ile miałam lat (jako dziecko pochłaniałam każdą książkę, jaką znalazłam w domu), ale opowieść dla dzieci, w której jest pełno politycznych manipulacji, a główny bohater, dziecko jeszcze, zaciąga się do wojska, idzie na wojnę, do okopów... Robiło wrażenie.


End file.
